Bound by Duty
by Autumnia
Summary: As the Dawn Treader sails toward the Lone Islands, news from Narnia reaches the King. Will he continue with the voyage as planned or will he turn back?
1. Prologue

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

**Author's Notes:** After much internal debate, I have decided to post this story. It is actually my _first_ work in the Narnia fandom, having begun this a year and a half ago. I had never been too happy with the original drafts and spent all this time rewriting and revising the few chapters that were completed. Hopefully, this will turn out well.

Thank you to rthstewart and Lirenel for their encouraging comments about the initial chapters.

This story takes place at the start of _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, and then veers into AU.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The heat of high summer was spread across the whole of Narnia. While the southern lands were graced with wooded glades and the eastern shores felt the cooling breeze of ocean winds, it was scorching and desolate in the dry and harsh plains of much of the north. The marshes in the northeast were not subject to the same conditions, but they were the sole exception to the rule. While not as hot as the deserts of Calormen, the northern lands of Narnia were just as unbearable.

To the west of the marshes, a cluster of mountains and rocky hills marked the boundary between Narnia and the wild northern lands of the Giants. The lush and verdant forests found in the heart of the Lion's country did not reach this area, the woodlands having dwindled away several miles south from the border. The majority of the Narnians did not reside this close to the north, for the land was too rocky for farming and one could scarcely find enough wood and water to survive for too long in these parts.

And for those reasons, it was a good place to meet without interruption.

The silence in the air was broken by the sound of hooves striking the rocky ground. Along the lonely road that stretched northward, a horse galloped away from the shrubs and bushes that edged the forests of Narnia. The human that rode atop the horse's back nudged his mount toward a point near the base of the mountains along the border.

They had traveled nearly nonstop for two days from the south, stopping only when the horse needed rest and when it was too dark to continue further. As the rider spotted the old stone bridge that marked the end of Narnia and the entrance to Ettinsmoor, he tugged on the reins to slow his horse as they approached.

It was vastly quiet and desolate in these parts; there were no other living beings to be seen or heard. Even the Giants were not known to inhabit this particular stretch of the border; the Ettins lived further east near the marshlands where water could be found in a more abundant supply. Ahead of him was a sheer drop of a few hundred meters down the gorge that had long ago been a path for the Shribble. The river had once flowed through this area toward the Western Wild but over the centuries, the water trickled away to nothingness. The only markers of the Shribble's old route were the dry riverbed at the base of the gorge and the bridge that crossed above it, both remnants of the land's forgotten past.

At the foot of the bridge, the man dismounted from his horse and waited. Ten minutes scarcely passed before another rider appeared slowly from the north. From what he could see, the rider appeared not to be one of the Giants that lived across the border. As the distance closed between them, he could finally make out that it was a woman that approached. She sat upon a palfrey that was of similar size to the horses found in the lands south of Ettinsmoor, a beautiful and majestic creature as white as freshly fallen snow.

The lady that rode towards him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a youthful face framed by long, golden locks that cascaded down her back. Her dress was a deep shade of green that he likened to the color of emeralds but her arms were left bare, pale but smooth and unblemished. A silver cloak was draped across her shoulders and it fluttered lightly behind her as her horse trotted slowly across the bridge, hooves clattering on the stone path.

The Lady's palfrey stopped as they reached the Narnian side of the bridge, halting a few steps from where the bridge met the rocky road. The woman did not dismount; her horse stood perfectly still where it was and made no sound, as if it were a statue and not a living creature.

"You have a message for me?" she addressed the man standing in front of her. Her voice was light and pleasant, each word spoken with a slight musical note. Despite her friendly disposition, the man knew better and stepped forward warily.

"My Lady," he bowed and handed her a scroll. "My master bids me tell you that King Caspian is set to leave tomorrow for the East."

She smiled as she ripped the seal and unfurled the scroll, her eyes scanning the message that awaited her. "Excellent." Things were turning out well so far. Unlike her previous dealings with the Southerners, her servant had kept to his word and carried out all of her instructions without complaint. It was probably time to reward him with a small token of her faith in him and their plans.

The woman reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a small box. "Give this to your master. Tell him he will know when to use this when the time comes." She extended her arm out towards him, the box resting in the palm of her hand.

The man stepped closer to her, gently pulling his own steed a few steps forward. His horse gave a little neigh and pawed uneasily at the ground. It could sense that there was something unusual about the other horse and rider. If his master felt the same way, it did not show; the man's face was unreadable as he approached the woman and the white horse. With one hand kept firmly on the reins, he took the box from her with his other hand and tucked it into an inside pocket of his jerkin.

"Take care not to lose it before you return to him," she warned as the friendly demeanor disappeared and a colder expression settled upon her face. "'Tis not something that can be replaced or remade easily. Should it break, I _will_ know of it," there was a brief pause, "and I will be _very_ displeased."

The man thought he felt a slight chill descend upon him as the Lady was speaking. Even without his master's own warnings to have a care around her, he would not have dared to displease her if at all possible.

He quickly nodded and bowed once more to her before returning to his own mount. He put his foot into the stirrups and quickly pulled himself up and into the saddle. Even without a command from his master, the horse backed up a few steps away from the bridge. Not only could the animal feel the trembling of the human on his back, but it could sense the unusual aura the woman projected from where she sat.

"My Lady," the man repeated once more in farewell. And without waiting for a further reply, he turned his horse around and sped off towards the south where his master was expecting his return.

She continued to gaze upon his retreating back as he grew smaller with the increasing distance between them. Shortly, the man and his horse appeared to be nothing but a dot on the horizon before disappearing altogether as they entered the woods of Narnia.

The woman lingered for a few more minutes before she flicked the reins in her hands. With that simple gesture, the white horse sprung to life once more. The palfrey tossed its head proudly before it turned around to face the road it had traveled from to reach this meeting place. At another silent command from its mistress, the horse stepped forward as it began to retrace its steps.

As horse and rider began to make their journey home, a smile spread across the woman's face. Everything was almost in place. With the news of the King's departure, the next part of her plan shall be set in motion soon and only one thought occupied her mind.

By the time Caspian returned to his kingdom, Narnia shall be hers.

* * *

**Next:** _A Change in Course_ — In which old friends are re-united and a king has to decide on what's best for everyone.


	2. Ch 1: A Change in Course

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you Metonomia and E (I would reply to your review if I could) for your kind words, and to those of you that have added this story to your alerts; I'm surprised anyone would do so based on reading just the prologue alone!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Change in Course**

_"The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."_

_"And after the Lone Islands?" said Lucy._

_"No one knows, your Majesty," answered Drinian. "Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us."_

— "On Board the _Dawn Treader_," The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

"After thirteen hundred years, one would think some sailor or adventurer would have gone exploring east of the Lone Islands by now."

"So there were no tales about what lies beyond them during your reign?" The King of Narnia glanced at the boy that sat opposite him in the cabin. Though one hour had scarcely passed since the arrival of three additional passengers aboard his ship, the shock and amazement of what transpired continued to linger amongst the King and crew.

It had started out as a perfectly normal day during this long sea voyage and no one—from the King down to the cabin boy—could have foreseen the events that would occur by the time the midday meal was over.

The morning began as it had ever since the ship departed from Redhaven almost a week ago, tranquil in both sky and sea as the crew awoke to find they had Eastern Seas to themselves once more. From the time the last of the Seven Isles had disappeared behind them, they had seen neither pirates nor other seafaring vessels along their route. The ship continued onward without any sort of disturbance, facing naught but the gentle waves that carried them east toward the Lone Islands.

It was thanks to Rhince, the first mate of the _Dawn Treader_, that they were spotted so quickly. He had just ascended to the deck to resume his shift when he heard the distinct sounds of objects hitting the water. He thought perhaps a few of the water casks had rolled overboard and looked out in the direction where he had heard the noise.

He was taken aback by what he saw. There were neither barrels nor crates bobbing in the water. Instead, he found himself staring at three children thrashing against the waves as they tried to stay afloat. The first mate was so surprised by their sudden appearance that he had frozen on the spot. It was only when one of the children began to cry for help that he finally found his voice and alerted the rest of the ship's company to the scene just off the port bow.

The rescue itself had been fairly quick. Before the Captain could formulate a safe rescue plan, the King himself had jumped into the water to aid the children. Several sailors including Rhince anchored themselves on the deck and were able to carefully hoist the ropes up as each person was lifted out of the sea. A young girl was brought up first, followed by two boys of similar age and lastly, the King.

That was the first surprise that greeted the King and crew that afternoon. It was followed immediately by the single word the girl uttered as she stood barefoot on the deck, shivering in her strange wet clothing.

"Ca–Ca–Caspian!"

The King looked up immediately and a smile lit his face as he recognized the girl and one of the boys. The three of them would have continued their reunion where they stood had the girl not sneezed and a visible shudder rippled across her body. It was then that King Caspian ushered his guests to the cabins to change before they were to speak again.

A quarter of an hour had passed by the time they reconvened in the Captain's cabin. The small group was seated around a table with a large map spread out before them. Along one side of the table, the King sat at the center with a tall, dark-haired man to his right. On his other side, a large Mouse stood atop the seat of a chair so its head could be clearly seen above the table. Its stature was made greater by the scarlet feather that protruded from a thin circlet on its brow. Sitting across from the King were two of the children, including the boy who had just spoken a few seconds earlier.

The boy shook his head in reply to King's question. As he did so, droplets of water splattered upon the edge of the map that was in front of him. In his haste and excitement to meet with the King, he had changed his clothes quickly but neglected to dry his head off before venturing to the Captain's cabin. He was younger than the King by a few years, but carried the mannerisms of one much older. The same could also be said of the girl who sat beside him, though she was younger than the boy and bore a resemblance to him.

"I do not recall hearing any tales of lands beyond the Islands," the girl said, drawing the King's attention away from his thoughts and back to their current discussion. "What about you, Ed? You talked to the sailors in the harbor more often than I did during our visits there."

Edmund did not respond right away. He traced one finger around the perimeter of Avra before drawing an invisible line east of the island and off the edge of the map. "From what I was told, the Lone Islanders did not travel east except to fish in the deeper waters just outside their borders. They had no need to search for new trading partners when many countries in the west relied heavily on the exports of their exotic goods. And in addition to Narnia, the Islands had formed lucrative trading deals with both Calormen and Terebinthia."

His eyes drifted toward the other end of the map, focusing on a small island just east of Narnia. "It was better to ask the Galmians for their theories. They had been a great maritime folk long before our arrival and were more inclined to seek out new routes and lands. But even Galma's sailors only ventured past the Islands for no more than a few days or a week at the most before turning back. And they saw nothing before them except the sun, the sky and open waters."

The Mouse, who had listened with rapt attention to every word the boy said, climbed up from his seat and onto the table. He bent his head down toward the map for a better look at the different countries before looking back up at his King. "So the real adventures shall begin after that, Sire!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of exploring lands that were unfamiliar even to the seafaring peoples they knew of in this world.

"Indeed, Reepicheep," laughed King Caspian, "but first we must see how our subjects in the Lone Islands have fared all these years. I do not think they even know that the kingship of Narnia has changed hands three summers past."

"Has no one from the Lone Islands come to Narnia in such a long time, Caspian?"

"Nay, Queen Lucy," it was the ship's Captain, the Lord Drinian, that answered. "At least not anyone in an official capacity. The records we have show that the territories stopped paying tribute to Narnia almost two hundred years ago, and the Telmarine court had not received an ambassador from there since before that time.

"Also, they would not have come from the east. Since the usurper Miraz and the King's forefathers had forsaken the Eastern shores, most visitors to Narnia would have made the journey from the South, via the mountain pass that crossed over from Archenland."

He brought their attention back to the map, pointing at the three shapes that represented their next destination. "I was thinking of putting in at Felimath when we reach the Islands. It is the westernmost of the three and we shall see it well before Doorn and Avra appear on the horizon. However," here he looked up at Edmund and Lucy, "if your Majesties can offer better advice on where we should land, I would be glad to hear of it. For most of the ship's company including myself, this will be the first time we have ever journeyed to the Lone Islands."

Before either of the children could reply, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Enter," Drinian called out. A man with short, dark hair poked his head through the doorway. "Ah, Rynelf!"

The sailor nodded briefly to the Captain before turning his attention to the king. "Your pardon, Majesty, but a Bird has arrived with a message for you. He is waiting on the poop. Shall I send him down?"

"A message from Narnia?" Caspian stood up. "I shall come up at once." He stepped out of the cabin, the others following close behind him as they filed out in a single line.

When it was Lucy's turn, she stepped out of the corridor and onto the deck. The shade from the narrow hallway gave way to bright sunlight and she blinked a few times before raising a hand to shield her eyes as the glare hit her face. She paused for a brief second and breathed deeply, inhaling the cool, salty air that surrounded them; it was a welcome change from the musty air inside the close quarters of the cabin. As she followed Caspian up the short flight of steps to the poop, a wondrous sight greeted her eyes.

Atop the stairs, a large Falcon was perched on the wooden railing overlooking the deck. Lucy knew at a glance that it was not a normal bird as could be found in England; just as Reepicheep was bigger than the average mouse, so it was with the Falcon as well. She could see the intelligence in the eyes of one of the great Talking Beasts of Narnia.

"Greetings, Sire." The Falcon bowed his head towards the king.

"Hail, Aelis!" Caspian welcomed the Falcon, fastest amongst his messengers. "What news do you bring?"

"I bear a message for you from the Lord Regent." The great Bird held out his left leg where a scroll of parchment was fastened, his wings flapping as he steadied himself on the rail as the ship rocked slightly against the currents.

Caspian retrieved the scroll and stepped away to read the message privately. Aelis remained where he was, noticing for the first time the group that had also assembled on the poop. His eyes traveled over the four, recognizing the tallest and shortest amongst them. As his gaze landed on the two children, the Falcon let out a small screech of surprise.

"Your Majesties!" He hastily lowered his head towards them.

"Well met, cousin." Lucy smiled at him, responding with the familiar Narnian greeting she had often used in the past.

"I was unaware you had come back to Narnia, Queen Lucy, King Edmund." Aelis paused briefly before continuing, his head cocked to the side as his dark eyes gazed at them with a peculiar expression on his face. "Did your Majesties not return to your other world?" Though several years had passed since he last saw them, the Falcon clearly remembered the day the Kings and Queens of Old had left. His perch amongst the trees had left him with an unobstructed view of the Door that Aslan set up for the Telmarines' departure. He had seen the Kings and Queens disappear from Narnia as they walked through the Door and back to the world where they originally came from.

"We did indeed," said Edmund. "And it is by Aslan's grace that we have been brought back to Narnia once more. Well, the Eastern Seas anyway," he amended. He looked curiously at the Falcon. "You flew _all_ the way here from Narnia? How did you know where Caspian would be to deliver your message?"

Aelis shifted his wings slightly, adjusting his position before settling comfortably on the railing once more. "The King and his advisors had roughly mapped out the first part of the journey before setting out for Galma," said the Falcon as he chose to answer the latter question first. "With that plan as a guide, the Council assumed that his Majesty would have reached the Lone Islands by now, so it was there I was ordered to fly towards.

"And when my wings tired from the long distances I covered, I found rest on some Galmian and Archenlandish ships that were at sea. The crews were quite courteous when I told them I was bearing an important message for the King of Narnia. And messengers were sent to the other island countries as well in case the King had not reached the Lone Islands yet."

"Then it is good that we are still many days out from arriving at the Islands." Caspian returned to them, a frown marring his face. He still held the scroll in his hand, but it was gripped tightly in his fingers and his knuckles paled. The King turned to address the Falcon. "You have done well, friend, for you have traveled far to reach us. What service may I offer you? There is refreshment in the galley should you seek food and drink."

"For now, I only seek a place to rest my wings, my King."

"Drinian, if you could find a place for our Friend to recover from his journey..."

"Of course, Sire." The Captain motioned for Aelis to follow him but paused when the King spoke up again.

"When you return, we shall wait for you in your cabin. We have much to discuss." Drinian nodded in response as he heard the serious tone in his King's voice. He set off at once with the Falcon in tow.

Caspian then turned to his remaining audience, a troubled look in his eyes. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for them to return to the cabin. Reepicheep led the way down and after sharing a look of concern with each other, Edmund and Lucy followed right behind him. The King brought up the rear, his steps slow and uncertain as if deep in thought. It was a matter of minutes before they were all crammed inside Drinian's cabin once again.

An uneasy silence descended on the room for a few moments until the Captain arrived. Caspian waited until the other man was seated before revealing the troubling thoughts in his mind.

"I've received some news from Trumpkin and it puts me ill at ease."

"An invasion, Sire?" Reepicheep asked as he watched the King unfurl the scroll in his hands and scanning the message once more.

"I'm not sure yet, Reep. Apparently, there is some trouble coming from the north."

"Giants, perhaps?" Edmund asked as a wistful look crossed his face. "They certainly gave us a lot of trouble back then." For a brief moment, some of the campaigns he and Peter led during the Golden Age flitted through his mind. They had fought many wars against their northern neighbors through the course of their reign and were fortunate to have won more than they had lost.

Drinian shook his head. "Not after the battle fought last summer. We decimated their army to the point where their King came out personally to surrender and asked us to treat with them."

The King smiled grimly as he remembered. "And they are paying tribute to Narnia now. But I do agree with Drinian; the Giants currently do not have strength in numbers to wage another war so soon." Caspian then passed the scroll to Edmund so he could the contents of Trumpkin's letter.

Edmund read the message twice before he handed it over to Lucy for her perusal. Though it took her a little longer to finish reading than her brother, she was the first to speak up. "But Trumpkin has Susan's Horn, doesn't he? If there is truly a terrible danger facing Narnia, he could use it to summon help."

Caspian nodded. "I left it for him should a great emergency arise in my absence but for now, I believe things are still somewhat manageable. Trumpkin has orders to use the Horn if the rest of Council approves and deems it necessary."

Edmund lifted his gaze to meet Caspian; the younger boy had remained silent ever since he finished reading the letter. He said nothing at first, using the time instead to study his friend's face. The Telmarine king shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable by those eyes that looked back at him; it seemed to Caspian that the other king was not looking at him but _through_ him, beyond what was physically there.

And finally, he spoke. "You mean to return. To go back to Narnia." It wasn't a question; Edmund could see it written plainly on the King's face.

Drinian started. He hadn't expected such a response, as he looked first at Edmund and then to Caspian. "Sire?"

The King sighed, his heart heavy with the decision he was close to making. "I can't help but feel that something is wrong."

"Sire, you appointed Trumpkin and the Council to rule and guard Narnia in your absence," Reepicheep piped up from his place beside his king. "You placed your trust in them. Allow them to show you that your faith in them is not misplaced."

Caspian allowed the tiniest of smiles to form on his lips. "I do trust them, Reep. Otherwise, I would not have left them to run the country while I was away campaigning in the North last year." He sighed again. "However, something about this leaves me with a terrible feeling."

The Mouse was not swayed by his words so easily. "My liege, you swore an oath to Narnia and to Aslan to search for the seven missing Lords."

"I remember that, Sir Mouse," there was a small note of irritation in Caspian's voice, "and I will see that through. However, my duty to Narnia and her people comes first." With his eyes focused on Reepicheep, he didn't see the small hand that reached for his arm.

"Caspian." The King turned his head to find Lucy looking at him. There was a glimmer of concern in her eyes. He stiffened slightly, assuming she too was of the same mind as Reepicheep. What she said instead caught him completely by surprise.

"I think you _should_ return to Narnia." They all looked at her, three of them clearly startled by her words. Only Edmund remained unfazed, accustomed to his sister's simple but strong declarations when she made decisions she felt were right.

"If you feel that Narnia is in trouble, then you should go. I'm sure Aslan would not want you to seek the missing Lords when the country may be facing some great danger. You'll just be postponing this quest for a little while, not abandoning it. If _He_ felt that you were making the wrong choice, He would let you know soon enough."

It was as if someone had a lit a fire in his veins. Caspian felt a renewed strength surging through him, as if it came from Lucy herself. Looking at the little Queen, he saw the concern in her eyes had been replaced by something harder, stronger. A short list of words sprung to mind as he tried to define what it was he saw. He quickly discarded each word and settled on the last one that came to him, which was fitting for who she was. _Valiance._

With two of them having given him their thoughts, the King turned to the remaining members of this impromptu council. Drinian gave him a small nod. "I am at your command, my Lord." They had been friends for many years but Caspian was King first and foremost and Drinian would follow his orders, whatever they may be.

So two were with him, and one against his decision. That left Edmund, whom Caspian found was a harder person to read. The expression on the boy's face was neutral, and the King was unable to discern what his friend was thinking.

"What are your thoughts, Edmund? Do you think I am wrong to turn back?"

The boy that sat facing him left the question unanswered for a few more minutes. Caspian felt sure that Edmund would back him up, but as he waited he felt a small sense of doubt rising within him. What if Edmund disagreed with him as well? Though he himself was the King of Narnia and had final say over this decision, he valued the advice of both Lucy and Edmund. It had not occurred to him what he should do next if the other King opposed his decision.

"Edmund?" The voice that spoke up was Lucy's, the only one amongst them who could press her brother without feeling disrespectful toward the young King.

The answer came slowly, as if each word was carefully weighed and chosen. "Caspian, you are King of Narnia," he began. His dark eyes locked onto Caspian's face. "You are Lord of the Telmarines and the Talking Beasts. You also serve Aslan, who made you King of the country He created at the dawn of time. It is your responsibility to ensure the safety of _His_ country and subjects. If you feel some harm may befall them, then it is your duty to do whatever you must to protect them. But if your instinct tells you otherwise, then you should continue this journey and fulfill your oath."

It neither supported nor opposed his decision. Edmund simply stated the responsibilities of the office Caspian accepted when he was crowned. And as a servant of Aslan, he should keep the promises he made to Him. He had duties to both Narnia and the Lion, but which was the higher priority? Edmund was pointing out that whatever happened next, it was solely Caspian's choice to make.

Caspian looked at Edmund with a deeper sense of respect. In their previous meeting, the King of Old spared only a few minutes of conversation with the Prince, having set off to deliver the High King's challenge to Miraz and then preparing their army for battle against the Telmarines. For the first time, Caspian understood why Edmund was known amongst the legends as the Just King.

His decision made, he addressed the ship's Captain. "Drinian, prepare to turn the ship around. We sail for Narnia."

"Aye, Sire." Drinian stood up. He bowed to each of the monarchs before leaving to carry out his King's command.

* * *

**Next:** _Thirty Days_ — In which we learn of the situation in Narnia and how a Dwarf resolves a dispute among his peers.


	3. Ch 2: Thirty Days

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to me except for the plot, places and characters you do not recognize below.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Thirty Days**

_"... And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away—Trumpkin the Dwarf. You remember him?"_

_"Dear Trumpkin," said Lucy, "of course I do. You couldn't have made a better choice."_

— "On Board the _Dawn Treader_", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

It had been thirty days. Exactly one month had passed in Narnia since King Caspian sailed away from his kingdom in search of the missing Telmarine lords. The absence of the King was not unusual in the least; the summer campaign of the previous year lasted almost three months before his Majesty and the army returned from the north.

What made this current venture different from all others was that no one expected him to return any time soon. Based on the plans Caspian and the Lord Drinian put forth prior to sailing, the most optimistic time frame for their return would be two months if the search took them no further than the Lone Islands.

However, it seemed unlikely that all seven noblemen would be found within the known Eastern lands. The missing lords were the only Telmarines unafraid of the sea and Miraz had successfully convinced them that seeking new lands would benefit not only Narnia, but their own houses as well. If, as expected, the _Dawn Treader_ were to sail beyond the Lone Islands in search of the men, there would be no telling how much time it would take and how far they would travel to complete this quest.

Even without the presence of the King, business went on as usual in Narnia. As in times past, the Lord Regent assumed rule of the country in the King's stead with the backing of the Council. The various lords and courtiers were well versed in managing the country without their sovereign. It was in part due to this established routine that Caspian was willing to leave the governing to others while he traveled for parts unknown.

On the day before his departure, Caspian had called for a special meeting of the Council; he had wanted to confirm that everything was in order and they understood his instructions before he left. It was mostly a formality since the country had settled down after all the unrest that had taken place in recent years. Both the King and the Council did not anticipate anything unusual to arise in the foreseeable future. There were neither foreign dignitaries to entertain nor diplomatic visits to reciprocate since Caspian had made that one of his first priorities when he ascended to the throne. The only state visit he had yet to make was the one to the Lone Islands, and that was to be accomplished as part of this journey.

Since then, the Council met rather infrequently in their chamber. There had been several matters of import to discuss but most were resolved in the early days after the King left. For the moment, there seemed to be nothing that required their immediate attention.

Things had been going well for a week after Caspian set sail. On the eighth day since his departure, the Council had convened at court to discuss a territorial dispute between a group of Dwarfs and a Telmarine village that had been ongoing for several weeks. Both groups were petitioning for the right to expand their properties to include a broad tract of land at the base of the Southern mountains where a tributary of the Great River flowed.

As one of the Dwarf representatives concluded his speech to the Council, the doors to the chamber suddenly flew open. All eyes looked to the entrance in surprise as a woman barged in unannounced, the guards normally stationed outside trailing behind her. She had burst through the doors with such force that the heavy wooden panels hit the walls with a resounding boom. Nearly everyone jumped from their seats or positions but she paid heed to none but the Dwarf seated at the far end of the room.

"My Lord Regent!" she cried out in a voice full of distress, "You must send help! My brothers and sisters are being felled in the Western Woods!"

Trumpkin stared at her for a minute, the meaning of her words slowly sinking in. As one part of his mind began to process what she had said, another part realized that she was not Human at all. The Lady was a Dryad and more specifically, a Birch. It had taken everyone quite some time to identify the characteristics that differentiated the people of the Wood from each other. Even the Old Narnians had trouble at first; it had been over a millennium since the Trees were awake and the knowledge to distinguish one Dryad from another when they took on human forms had been lost over time.

The one standing before him was tall and slender and her appearance was similar to that of a young Human girl, with delicate skin of a light greenish hue. Her hair spread out in many directions from the crown of her head, with delicate flowers woven through the long tresses down her back. The dress she wore was made of a filmy fabric draped with leaves from her tree. Though she had come to a stop in front of Trumpkin, the others could see and hear the faint sound of leaves rustling as the wood nymph's hair and dress fluttered lightly about her even without a breeze in the room.

The Dryad gave another loud cry, startling the Dwarf from his surprise. "My Lord, you must hurry!" As she tossed her head back to look up at him, those who had been sitting on the far side of the room gasped. With a clear view of her back, they could see the ends of her hair were disappearing. The long, dark strands that fell past her waist when she arrived now reached only midway between her shoulders and her waist as the tresses faded away like wisps of smoke in the air.

"Weights and waterfalls!" Trumpkin jumped out of his seat. "What in the Lion's name is going on? Lady, what has happen—"

She cut him off before he could finish his question. "Strange beasts in the woods! Fire!" As she spoke, her body wavered slightly where she stood. Trumpkin noted with alarm as the hem of her dress had risen several inches as well, the edges evaporating in a similar manner as her hair.

"Help us..." she pleaded, her voice low and the words coming out in barely a whisper. With despair and anguish written on her face, the Dryad suddenly froze. All in attendance watched in horror as her body disintegrated before their eyes. As everything below her head disappeared, she cast one last look at Trumpkin; he could see the sadness reflected in her eyes before they too vanished into the air.

And then, she was gone.

They could all surmise what had happened; her Tree had most likely burned to the ground in the forest where she lived. There would be nothing left of the wood nymph except for a pile of ashes on the spot where her Tree was rooted in the ground.

The councilors sat in stunned silence for a few minutes as each of them tried to comprehend what had just taken place. And then the room was filled with voices all at once.

"_By the Lion!_"

"The Trees!"

"She said there was fire—"

"—and strange Beasts!"

As each member of the assembly traded opinions with their neighbors and across the room, the chamber was soon filled with the sound of constant chatter. The noise escalated to the point where one had to shout in order to be heard by others. It took only a matter of minutes before the cacophony reached a level where Trumpkin could sense a dull ache forming in his head.

"_Will you all be QUIET!_" he bellowed, his rough voice echoing in the chamber. All conversation ceased instantly and was replaced by the sound of shuffling as everyone took their seats or returned to their accustomed places in the room. As the councilors moved about, Trumpkin dismissed the guards that had followed the Dryad in; they bowed briefly to him before exiting the chamber and returning to their posts.

Once all had settled down, a silence descended upon the room as everyone waited for the Dwarf to continue. Trumpkin sat down in his chair and took a deep breath as he decided on the next course of action.

"Vorin, Almicar," he began, addressing the Dwarf who had spoken earlier and a Telmarine man that sat next to him, "we'll have to continue the petitions of the Southern Fells expansion at a later time." They nodded their agreement to this decision; it was clear there were more important matters to discuss than the territorial disputes of their peoples.

"Now, the Lady said all of this is happening in the Western Woods. And short of storming the area with an army, I am open to any other suggestions the Council may have," Trumpkin said as he gazed around the room. "We'll begin with those who know that area best." With a wave of his hand, he gestured toward a group that sat along the far side of the eastern wall. Every eye turned to look at the various Beasts, Creatures and Humans that represented those that lived in western Narnia; even with their physical differences, there was no mistaking the grave looks of concern on their faces as they thought of the danger to their families and homes.

For the next hour, he listened as each member gave their input when it was their chance to speak. Despite Trumpkin's earlier words, several councilors wholeheartedly endorsed the idea of taking the army into the Lantern Waste. Fortunately, the Dwarf was saved from rejecting that suggestion again when it came time to decide on what action to take.

After reviewing the most practical and reasonable ideas put forth, the majority of the Council voted to send scouts to the area to determine the extent of the damage before they would proceed further. There was not enough information yet to warrant sending out a larger force. With the blessing of the Lord Regent, several of the western representatives would leave court with the scouts and return to their homes to assist their families and neighbors in whatever way they could.

The events of that day were the beginning of what had become a larger issue that plagued Trumpkin and the Council since then. With three weeks having passed since that initial incident, the situation seemed to have taken a turn for the worse.

The councilors met more frequently as messages arrived from the north and west. The scouts that had been dispatched sent reports back to the castle almost on a daily basis. Trumpkin did not look forward to receiving each new missive; the contents of the letters seemed to bring even worse news than those that came before. After the first week of such reports, even the Dwarf was forced to admit that sending the Army out may not be such a bad idea after all.

Today's meeting found the Council chamber practically empty. A scout had returned unexpectedly and as it was Market Day, much of Narnia had the day off. From the high-ranking nobles of the court down to the lowliest Beasts and villagers, it was a day when one was free from their usual duties and could attend to their own affairs.

With a limited number of staff minding the castle this day, it would be difficult to send out messages to summon all the councilors back to court. Trumpkin decided it would be best to hold off on an official meeting until everyone returned the following day; including himself, only three members of the Council were present at the castle when the scout arrived.

He sent for the other two councilors and they met in the chamber not long after he had spoken to the scout. Once they were all seated comfortably, Trumpkin wasted no time in reading the latest report to his small audience. When he was finished, he looked up from the papers in his hand.

"So what are your thoughts, my Lords?" he asked as he sat back in his chair and waited to hear their opinions on the matter.

"Well, his Majesty did leave the Horn for us to use," said the one that sat at the foot of the table. He was the tallest amongst the three of them, though his height was not something to be fairly judged by; indeed, compared to Human standards, he was of a rather short stature. With his silver beard and wrinkled face, he looked as old and wise as the other councilors thought him to be; he was respected by the King and court for his impartial counsel when dealing with issues that involved both Narnians and Telmarines. "Given the situation, I can see no other resolution in this matter than to use Queen Susan's Horn."

"But the King instructed us to only use it if Narnia was in really great need," replied the remaining member of this company. The Badger that spoke looked at both Trumpkin and the half-Dwarf before fixing his gaze solely on the latter. "And I must respectfully disagree with you that we have come to that point already, Master Doctor."

Trumpkin sighed. So it was back to that old argument again between Trufflehunter and Doctor Cornelius. The Dwarf had hoped it would not come to this but he knew the odds were against him considering that the three of them were the only ones present. Not for the first time was he grateful to know that none of the other Council members have learned of this yet.

It was barely a week ago that Cornelius brought up the suggestion of winding Queen Susan's Horn. He was unsure about how the others would react to such an idea and had decided to speak to Trumpkin alone about it. Though King Caspian had said that they could use the Queen's Gift if necessary, no one else has sought to remind the rest of the Council about its existence.

At the end of one particularly long session, the Lord Chancellor approached the Dwarf to discuss the matter. Though the two Lords spoke in low tones, neither of them realized another member had become a party to their conversation. With the excellent hearing of his kind, Trufflehunter managed to hear every word even from his place on the far side of the room.

And that was where their debate began. Both the Doctor and the Badger were quite passionate with their opposing views and Trumpkin advised them to not bring it up during Council sessions unless the two of them could come to an agreement on this. There was enough to worry about without having to include such a debate as this in their meetings.

"The last time we used the Horn, we really were in great need," the Badger said as he continued to make his point, "The Old Narnians were trapped in the How and Miraz's army was upon us. We literally had no place to go."

There was a pause as each of them thought back to that time three years ago. Caspian and the Old Narnians had suffered bitter losses as their surprise attack on the Telmarines ended badly. It was then that Trufflehunter suggested that it was probably time to wind the Horn.

"I think we can agree on that, my good Badger," Doctor Cornelius said, his fingers rubbing the creases along his temple as he looked tiredly across the table. "Though the King had wanted to save it for an even greater need, there would not have been another chance to use the Horn if we did not survive a battle with Miraz and his army first."

He sighed as he conceded the point to Trufflehunter. The circumstances were different this time around; while this situation was no less difficult to deal with, the need so far had not shown itself to be as great as that time during the War.

"For now, can we truly say we have done all that we could? That we have no other course of action than to use the Queen's Horn?" It was as if the Badger could read minds; those were the very questions that the Doctor was now silently asking of himself.

Neither of them really had an answer. Instead, they turned to the only other person who knew of Cornelius' suggestion.

The Lord Regent of Narnia did not seem to be paying either of them the slightest bit of attention. He was seated at the head of the table in a beautifully decorated chair. The throne was gilded in gold and wrought with delicate leaves that framed the backside of the chair. At the top of the frame, a golden lion's head stared out across the rest of the room. The armrests and seat were cushioned in luxurious red velvet. It was the most comfortable seat in the room but as it was built to the size of Men, it was quite too large for the Dwarf who had assumed control in the King's absence.

And it was in this chair that he sat staring at the floor with a vacant expression on his face and scratching at the cushions with his rough fingers, oblivious to the cease in conversation.

"Trumpkin?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Two pairs of eyes looked towards him from the other end of the table, one set staring from behind a thick pair of glasses and the other peering out among patches of dark fur. He sighed and responded idly with the answer he had already formed in his head at the start of their debate.

"As I've said before, I don't wish to take sides with either of you. You've made your points and they seem equally valid. This is a difficult decision and one I'm not comfortable in making by myself just yet. I do agree that we have to assist those who are suffering in the West, but I cannot agree on the type of help we need.

"Granted, the Queen's Horn will send us aid; there is no doubt about that," he stated firmly, remembering the humbling lesson he learned from the Kings and Queens at the ruins of Cair Paravel. "When King Caspian used it that day in the How, it was out of true necessity. We were in the midst of a civil war and there was truly no other option available to us. Despite my own opinions at the time, Old Narnia prayed and hoped that it would send a miracle, and it did by sending us the most powerful help we could ever have dreamed of.

"With the War ended, this country has had peace these past three years. What do you think will happen if we were to use the Horn now? Can we expect that whatever help the Horn would bring be as great as it was last time, with the return of the Four? Perhaps it will simply bring us aid from our neighboring allies, which we could do just as well by sending messages to them and seeking their assistance."

"Your Lordship does have a point," the Doctor acknowledged Trumpkin's reasoning somewhat reluctantly. "Were we to use it, I do not think any assistance we receive would be as great as it was with the arrival of the High King and his royal consorts from the far past."

"And it was Aslan who sent them to us last time," Trufflehunter added. "Their Majesties would not have been able to come here unless the Lion himself called them back to Narnia, whether through the Horn or by His own will. And didn't the High King himself say that they weren't allowed to return?"

Cornelius sighed as he thought back to the day when the Kings and Queens left this world. "I believe he did. I thought I heard King Peter say as much to his royal brother and sisters just before they returned to their own world."

"Well, it sounds like we are reaching some sort of an agreement here," the Lord Regent replied cheerfully, pleased that they were getting somewhere. "That said, I think we should probably wait a little longer before we make a final decision about bringing the matter up with the rest of the Council. At the very least, we should see what the King has to say about the situation."

"The King?" Cornelius and the Badger exchanged puzzled glances. "What does his Majesty know about this?"

Trumpkin was prevented from answering the Chancellor's question by the sound of knocking on the doors. It was followed immediately by the entrance of a Telmarine soldier; the Dwarf recognized him as one of the guards of the eastern tower.

"My Lord," he bowed slightly to Trumpkin, "we have spotted a messenger returning from across the seas."

"Across the seas?" It would not be one of the usual scouts then; they were returning to the castle from within Narnia, over mountains and forests and not east from the seas. "Could you see who it was?"

"It appears to be the Falcon Aelis. He was no more than three leagues from here when I left the tower."

Trumpkin dismissed him with a word of thanks before he jumped out of his seat and began walking toward the eastern wall where three large windows were set to let the light in. He stopped in front of the middle casement and released the catch that held the window shut. With a grunt, he pushed the paneled glass outwards and poked his head through the frame.

Sure enough, a large Falcon could be seen in the sky, a large black spot against the clear blue canvas. Trumpkin recognized Aelis instantly and he put two fingers into his mouth and blew, releasing a clear, sharp whistle. He watched as the Falcon changed course and veered left, heading towards the open window.

He turned back to face the others; Cornelius and Trufflehunter were still seated at the table but their eyes had been following Trumpkin's every move since the guard delivered his message. "I sent word to King Caspian and informed him of the situation."

"When did you do that?" The Badger stared at him somewhat in disbelief. The Regent and Council had always managed to deal with any matters that cropped up during the King's absence. This was the first time that Trumpkin had made the decision to notify Caspian of an ongoing issue before the King himself returned.

"Not long after the first incident. I thought he may as well know about this while he was still in familiar waters before a real emergency arose and we wouldn't be able to reach him." What Trumpkin failed to mention was that he felt something was off about the situation for a while now. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but instinct told him this was not the usual sort of trouble they had encountered before.

The sound of beating wings caught his attention and the Dwarf stepped back a few paces as Aelis descended in flight. The messenger landed easily on the ledge and performed a slight bow towards Cornelius and Trufflehunter; the Falcon had caught sight of them once he flew through the window. With a quick glance around the chamber he stepped forward and upon reaching the edge, launched himself into the air. It was a short distance from the window to his chosen destination; as his talons found purchase on the back of a chair, he turned and lowered his head to Trumpkin, who drew closer once the Bird had landed.

"Greetings, my Lord. I bear a message from his Majesty." He tilted his head lower and to the side, indicating the scroll tied to his leg.

Trumpkin sighed with relief as he removed the scroll. "So you managed to find him then?" He broke the familiar seal on the parchment and quickly scanned the message, his eyes pausing briefly as he re-read the last lines the king had written. "Aelis, how far had they traveled when you reached the King?"

"The _Dawn Treader_ had already sailed past the Seven Isles by the time I spotted them. The Lord Drinian said they were about a week out from the Lone Islands."

"Hmm." The Dwarf looked rather thoughtful at the answer; if he had delayed any further in writing to the King, the message may have never reached its recipient. It was good that the Falcon reached the _Dawn Treader_ in time.

He then turned to Aelis. "Thank you for your hard work, Friend. I'll send for you when I have another message for you to deliver to King Caspian. In the meantime, please rest and seek refreshment from the kitchens if you are in need of it."

"My Lords," the Falcon bowed once more and took off. The others watched as he flew through the window once more and headed for the aerie in the southern tower.

"So he found the King."

Trumpkin looked up at Doctor Cornelius with a smile on his face. "He did indeed. And his Majesty has written to say that he is making his way back to Narnia."

A collective sigh could be heard from the foot of the table. He watched as the Doctor leaned into his seat, his sagging shoulders settling into the back of the chair.

"I must admit that I'm quite relieved to hear that," said the Lord Chancellor. "And for now, we do not have to concern ourselves with Queen Susan's Horn." He glanced over at Trufflehunter. "What say you, my good Badger?"

The Beast in question looked at them both. "I hope that it will not be for naught that you asked him to return. Though with the way things stand right now, I think you made the right decision, Trumpkin," he paused for a moment before continuing, "and I pray that King Caspian will arrive before the situation gets any worse."

"Aye," the Dwarf agreed. He returned to his seat and picked up the reports he had left on the table. "In the meantime, we should probably begin preparations for his return." The others stood up and also made ready to leave since it was clear their meeting was over. Cornelius was the first to leave the room, and Trumpkin proceeded to follow the Chancellor through the door until Trufflehunter called out to him.

"Will you be informing the rest of Council about the King's return today, or will you wait until tomorrow's meeting?"

The Lord Regent paused at the door and turned to look at the Badger. "Tomorrow. There's no point in sending messages now with half the day already over and the castle short-staffed as it is. Besides, I need to have a word with Lord Octern in regards to a request from his Majesty," he brought up the scroll he held in his hand," It seems the King will be returning with guests."

There was a puzzled look on Trufflehunter's face at the mention of the Lord Chamberlain. "Some of the missing Lords?"

"I'm not certain. He asked for three rooms to be prepared, two for Sons of Adam and one for a Daughter of Eve. Two of the rooms he was very specific about—some of the quarters he had set aside in the old royal wing—and there were a few other unusual requests. From his message, it sounds as if these guests are some great dignitaries."

"Maybe he has invited the Terebithian King and his family to return to Narnia with him. Or the Duke of Galma and his children?" The royal families of such close allies to Narnia would certainly fit the description. There was a pause as another thought crossed the Badger's mind.

"Perhaps his Majesty is bringing home a Queen of Narnia? When the Galmian delegation was last here, I heard their ambassadors speak to some of the lords about the Duke's daughter. They spoke most fondly of the Lady's unusual beauty."

"Perhaps," scoffed Trumpkin, "though I think the King hasn't even entertained the notion of seeking a bride. Beards and buckets! He's been so busy the last three years bringing Narnians and Telmarines together that I doubt the thought of marriage has entered his head. This is probably about something else entirely."

While he thought some of the Badger's theories seemed a bit preposterous, the Dwarf himself had drawn a different but just as fantastical conclusion from Caspian's message. A small hope rose within him as he thought about what the King's requests meant, but he did not dare voice his thoughts aloud for fear he was wrong. He ranked his own suspicions up there with his feelings on using Queen Susan's Horn; though something or someone great and powerful could come to aid Narnia, it was highly unlikely that it would happen. Trumpkin then recalled part of the conversation he just had with Cornelius and Trufflehunter and shook his head, more certain that his theory didn't make sense.

However, the one thing he hoped he was correct in was that with the King's return, good tidings were coming for the situation at hand.

* * *

**Next:** _Instruction at Sea_ — How a King forgets his troubles for a little while and the Narnians learn a few valuable history lessons.

**A/N:** Once again, thank you to those of you that have reviewed, or added this to your favorites or alerts. I hope the future chapters will continue to keep your interest in this story.


	4. Ch 3: Instruction at Sea

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Instruction at Sea**

_"Same old Felimath! Same old Doorn," said Lucy, clapping her hands. "Oh—Edmund, how long it is since you and I saw them last!"_

_"I've never understood why they belong to Narnia," said Caspian. "Did Peter the High King conquer them?"_

_"Oh no," said Edmund. "They were Narnian before our time—in the days of the White Witch."_

— "The Lone Islands", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

To and fro, to and fro... _Stomp_, _stomp_, _stomp_.

It was with a concerned look that one young man watched as another continued to tread the deck heavily in his boots between the poop and forecastle.

Edmund sighed.

It had been a little more than a week since he, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace were rescued by the _Dawn Treader_ from the seas. They had been sailing westward ever since Aelis brought his message to his king and Caspian ordered the ship to turn around.

With each new day that greeted them, the ship drew ever closer to Narnia. The sailors that were on duty during the overnight watch had told both Captain and King that the winds had been blowing in their favor every evening since they altered course. Though the Captain did not doubt the words of his crew, he still made note of their current position each morning on his charts and maps. After checking his calculations, Drinian was pleased to assure his King that his men were correct; the _Dawn Treader_ had indeed covered a larger distance during the early hours than he had expected. Not doubting for an instant that a greater force was at work here, the King sent a prayer of thanks to Aslan for bringing them closer to home.

Even with the Lion's favor upon them, it did not stop Caspian from thinking of the situation in Narnia; he had sent Aelis back with a reply to Trumpkin the same day the messenger arrived aboard the ship. In the days after the Falcon's departure, the King began to habitually look westward at the sky for a sign that word from his Regent would arrive soon. Both Lucy and Edmund had grown accustomed to finding their friend on the deck and staring across the seas during intervals of boredom and inactivity.

Today began no differently. As he had been making his way toward the dining cabin for breakfast, Edmund had spotted Caspian standing at the highest point on the poop deck looking up at the sky. The younger boy knew it was the first of many instances of watching and waiting for the King on this day. He had observed his friend for another minute before resuming his walk; he had no intention of interrupting Caspian during such rare moments of peace and privacy aboard the ship.

At a suggestion from Lucy after the morning meal was finished, the three monarchs and Reepicheep had retreated to their favorite spot on the deck. The weather was good and it was far more pleasant to spend time outside than staying indoors or below; the skies were clear, the sun shone brightly and a cool breeze tickled their skin. It was there that they now sat, atop the supply crates that were clustered in a corner near the Queen's cabin.

Or rather, one king and queen had sat down and the third was slowly wearing away the boards of the deck as he walked back and forth along the length of the ship.

Edmund sighed again as he noted how his friend had grown more troubled and silent lately. He knew that thoughts about the mysterious events in Narnia would continue to plague the king until more news arrived. If Caspian were to continue on as he was, he would most likely exhaust himself before they reached their destination.

It was certainly time for a distraction. Edmund had already been thinking of ways to pass the time and decided that one of those ideas would be a useful diversion for Caspian.

On the Pevensies' last visit to Narnia, Trumpkin had mentioned how the king was fond of the Old stories told by his Nurse and Doctor Cornelius. The statement made by the Dwarf was reinforced by Edmund's own observations upon meeting the young Prince for the first time at Aslan's How. As Trumpkin made the introductions, Caspian had stood there with his mouth open, stunned into silence by the presence of Narnia's old Kings before him.

It wasn't until Trufflehunter had given the Prince a slight nudge with his snout that Caspian could acknowledge the two boys that stood in front of him. "Your Majesty is very welcome," he had stammered out, flustered and embarrassed by what he considered his first proper greeting to the High King of Narnia. Though he had initially questioned their identities after the scuffle in the How was over, he did not think his earlier words were befitting a welcome to either Peter or Edmund.

At the time, Edmund had exchanged a small grin with his brother; even in the dim light of the cavern they had seen that Caspian was quite in awe of them. Once the two kings were briefed of the situation and had planned their next course of action, there was a short respite before Edmund went to deliver the challenge to Miraz. During that time, he and Peter had walked amongst the Narnians to provide support in whatever ways they could. They also spent a little time with the Prince, discussing less serious matters and trying to put him at ease. Edmund himself had time only to ask a few polite questions before he set out for the Telmarine camp, but he knew Peter would have spoken more to Caspian in his absence. Even with their efforts, it had taken the other boy several more hours before he felt comfortable with dispensing some of the formalities.

With all that past evidence spread out before him, Edmund was quite confident he could catch the King's attention with any number of stories from the time of his family's own reign. He was about to suggest this idea to Lucy when he caught her staring out over the edge of the boat.

"A Crescent for your thoughts, Lu?"

The fair-haired girl turned around and with a small smile, shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how lovely it would have been to see the Lone Islands again. Do you remember how we used to stop off at Felimath first and just walk around barefoot in the grass?"

"And how Susan had to remind us we had come to the Islands with a purpose and that we couldn't spend all day there? Of course," came his response as he returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Perhaps one day, Sister, you shall find yourself back again on the lands you were once Empress of."

The king had already circled the deck about a dozen times when he suddenly paused mid-step at Edmund's words. "That reminds me," he began as he approached the sitting children, "ever since my coronation, I've been wondering how it was that the King of Narnia is Emperor of the Lone Islands as well? I remember the High King had listed it as one of his titles in the challenge he wrote to Miraz. Were the Islands conquered by King Peter during the Golden Age?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, they were already attached to the Crown when we arrived in this world." He looked up at Caspian. "Have you not heard of how they became a Narnian protectorate?"

The King shook his head ruefully. "Doctor Cornelius and my Nurse only knew of the Old stories from the time the Great Winter ended; we have no knowledge of events before then." Upon further reflection, he realized that it was just an assumption on his part. Just before he embarked on this quest, Cornelius had mentioned coming across some books in the royal library that may contain references to points in time from before the Golden Age. Perhaps he should take a look at them upon his return; it would be very helpful to learn more about the true history of the country he had recently begun to rule.

"Well, if you'd like to hear the tale, we'd be honored to pass down a bit of Narnia's history to you." As soon as the words left Edmund's mouth, the Telmarine king moved to action. Caspian looked around for a minute and to the younger King's amusement, began to hastily push a heavy crate towards them. Soon, it was moved to a spot just in front of Lucy and they watched as the King proceeded to sit on top of it.

"Nay, the honor is mine, King Edmund," Caspian replied, eager and prepared to hear the story. "I would love to learn more about Narnia's past." Though he always treasured those times during his childhood when his tutor and Nurse shared stories about Old Narnia in secret, he didn't think they could possibly compare with this—an even older story told to him by the ancient sovereigns he revered as a child.

This had worked out better than Edmund planned; Caspian unwittingly led himself to the type of distraction that the young King was about to propose to Lucy. "Would you like to tell the story of the King and the Dragon, Lu?" he asked in a casual voice as he looked to his sister, "Or shall I?"

"A Dragon, Majesties?" a shrill voice piped up near Lucy. The three monarchs turned to find Reepicheep looking up at them; the Mouse had been so quiet that they had forgotten he was there. A chessboard sat between him and Lucy and he had been so focused on the positions of the chess pieces that he had not made a sound. Only at the mention of the Dragon did he turn his attention to the Kings and Queen. "Were there knights and damsels to be rescued too?"

"Well, there were knights and I'm pretty certain quite a number of ladies in distress," Edmund answered as he watched Reepicheep perk up in interest; the Mouse's ears twitched forward in anticipation and his tail flicked impatiently behind him. "Lucy?" The King shifted his gaze back to sister, waiting for her response to his earlier question.

The Queen nodded her consent to recount the story to their friends. "Very well." During their reign, Lucy had been well known for her storytelling; hardly a feast went by without the youngest Queen relating one tale or another to dear friends and guests at the court of the High King.

"Madam, will you now share with us this wondrous story about kings and knights, dragons and damsels?" With each word spoken, Reepicheep's voice grew more excited as thoughts of battles, honor and glory filled his head.

"I will, good Knight," Lucy said as she inclined her head toward the Mouse, a solemn expression on her face before it disappeared into a smile. She closed her eyes for a minute as she gathered her thoughts; much time had passed since she had taken on the role of a storyteller and she felt very out of practice.

When she finally looked at them, Caspian noticed a subtle change in her demeanor. He was suddenly reminded of the many entertainers that performed in the great hall during feasts at the castle. The Queen had the same look about her as the poets and minstrels did when they waited for the hall to grow silent before they began.

As he prepared to give his undivided attention to Lucy, Caspian felt sure that they were in for a memorable time.

In keeping with the old minstrel customs from her reign, Lucy bowed her head to each of them. It was to Edmund first that she bowed, as befit his rank of being the eldest sovereign amongst them. She then turned to Caspian and dipped her head respectfully to him before concluding with Reepicheep.

"My Kings, Good Knight, I pray you hear now this tale of how brave Gale slew the mighty Dragon," she began with a traditional opening, adjusting the words to fit her smaller audience.

_"Three hundred years had come and gone,  
Since Frank and Helen reigned.  
The Apple Tree yet flourished on,  
And Narnia's blessed Shield remained."_

"What is this Apple Tree?" Caspian asked, a puzzled expression on his face as he interrupted Lucy's narrative. He searched through his memories of the Old stories and was unable to recall any mention of such a thing. "I have not heard of this before. And how was it a shield?"

"It was known as the Tree of Protection and was planted in the Lantern Waste at the start of this world, the day after Aslan sung the Trees to life and the Animals learned to talk," Edmund said. "It guarded Narnia from a great evil for almost a thousand years."

Caspian eagerly digested this new piece of information about Narnia's past. There was a look of excitement on his face and he immediately began to form a list of questions in his head to ask about this part of Narnian history.

"However," Edmund's voice broke through his thoughts, "_that_ is a story for another time." The younger King had been observing his friend and anticipated what Caspian was about to do. He decided to speak up quickly, hoping to forestall any questions that he knew would come their way.

"Oh yes," Lucy agreed as she cast a knowing look at her brother, "another time to be sure."

The story of the Tree of Protection as the Pevensies had heard it from their court historians wasn't very long; the Narnians only ever knew one side of it. It was only _after_ the Kings and Queens had gone back through the Wardrobe that they heard the tale in its entirety. After learning of their adventures, the Professor had told them of his journey with Fledge and the Lady Polly across the Western Wild; not only did he describe what happened in the Garden but also what became of the Apple that was brought to England from Narnia.

Edmund caught his sister's eye and gave a little nod; both King and Queen knew they would have to relate the full story of the Beginning at some point to Caspian. With the loss of much history in this age, it was their duty to help the Narnians remember what occurred in the past and ensure they learned from it and not make the same mistakes as their ancestors.

Caspian let out a little sigh of disappointment; he wanted to hear this story just as much as he did about the one with King Gale and the Dragon.

The Queen saw the expression on his face and laughed. "Fear not, good King," she assured him, "for you shall hear the Tale of the Winged Horse, the Garden, and the Apple in due course."

Edmund hid a smile as Lucy attempted to lessen their friend's dismay with this promise to him. Even as she tried to turn Caspian away from the tale for now, she couldn't help but continue to spark his interest with such intriguing titles that would invite further questions.

Sure enough, the older boy brightened up at her response. "A Winged Horse?" he breathed in sheer wonder of it, for he had never seen such a Creature anywhere in Narnia. "I shall hold you to your promise then, Queen Lucy. But for now," and here he gave her a slight bow, "I beg my Lady's pardon for my earlier interruption and pray that you continue with your tale."

Lucy waived his apology with a smile and picked up where she left off, continuing forth with the next verse of the ballad.

_"One summer day there came a ship,  
With sailors pale and grey.  
Sorrow ruled the news they brought  
So King Gale set off that day..."_

For the next half hour, the young Queen recounted the tale of King Gale to her friends. She told how a fleet of merchant ships had arrived at Felimath and learned that two great Dragons had suddenly appeared on the isle of Avra. The Beasts had set fire to many of the villages and forests and trampled anything that stood in their paths. As everything burned around them, the Emperor had ordered his people to evacuate to the other two islands while he and his guards remained behind to fight the monsters.

As Lucy spoke, Edmund watched his sister with a fond expression on his face; he had not seen her so happy and lively in such a long time. He could almost picture them sitting together at a feast in the great hall of Cair Paravel, all eyes on the golden-haired Queen as she struck up a story to entertain their guests. In the short time that they had been back in this world, both he and Lucy already felt refreshed and restored from the months they've spent in Cambridge. Staying at their aunt's house this summer had been dreadful; it felt very much like a prison with the rules they had to abide by and having their cousin follow them wherever they went. They barely had any privacy and could not discuss their personal matters with him hanging about; thus far, it had made for a very depressing summer holiday.

Lucy did not see her brother's stare; as in times past, she became absorbed in her tale and was oblivious to her surroundings. During her account of the Islanders' battle against the Dragons, she gestured animatedly with her arms as she pretended to swing a sword with one hand and holding a shield before her with the other. She then described how the Emperor slew one of the great Beasts before her voice dropped several notes as she told in a sorrowful voice how he himself was mortally wounded in the battle as well.

With the loss of their ruler, the people of the Lone Islands sent word across the seas. They sought brave knights and champions to come and rescue them from their plight. Lucy told how Gale had received a vision the day the ship arrived in Narnia; the great Lion appeared in a dream and told the King to set forth and deliver a people in need. And so it was that he immediately set off for the Lone Islands when the news was brought to him. Upon hearing of the situation, the Narnian king knew it fell to him to defeat the remaining Dragon. She told how he set out for Avra and faced the Dragon in the town of Narrowhaven where he eventually fell the Beast near the shores of the island.

_"...Once the King had slain the beast,  
A hush fell on the land,  
But when the people knew who won,  
Cheers rang from trees to sand._

_"Brave Gale had saved the Islands now,  
Its people once more free.  
These Islands they now gave to him,  
For all eternity._

_"Avra, Doorn and Felimath,  
Now part of Narnia's crown.  
And with that we are come to an end  
This tale of most renown."_

A moment of silence descended as Lucy reached the end of the ballad. It then gave way to applause from her brother, Caspian and Reepicheep. She smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed from the praise and with a little flourish, she bowed her head to them.

"A most marvelous story, your Majesty!" cried the Mouse. "So that is how the Lone Islands became a part of Narnia."

"Yes," said Lucy, "and ever since then, the rulers of Narnia inherited the title of Emperor or Empress of the Lone Islands as well."

"So that's the story behind it, then," Caspian said, looking rather thoughtful at the revelation. "I don't think any of my ancestors ever knew. Neither my father nor my uncle ever used the title at court or in their letters, and I think it was long forgotten by then. I had not known of it until King Peter first mentioned it, and then when Aslan said I was to be King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands." He sighed wistfully. "It must have been both exciting and terrifying to have faced a Dragon. A part of me wishes that we may be able to see one had we continued eastward for there are none to be found in Narnia or the other known lands."

He turned his attention back to the Queen. "Thank you, Lucy, for sharing that story. It is wonderful to learn more about some of the other rulers of our country."

Lucy smiled at him. "It was my pleasure, Caspian. I hope that wasn't too bad; I'm sure the poets and minstrels could tell the story much better than I ever could."

"My Lady, I must disagree with you," said the King, "for I think you have the blood of the poets running in your veins."

Reepicheep concurred with his King. "The Badgers that tell stories at our feasts on the Dancing Lawn could not have done a better job than that." There was a pause, and then he addressed Lucy directly, "Madam, if it pleases you, will you perhaps grace us with another tale?"

Edmund looked to his sister and after a quick assessment, shook his head. "I think Lu could use a break. And perhaps a drink as well." The ballad of King Gale was rather lengthy and she had finished the tale without stopping. In the Old times, he remembered that she had paused regularly during her storytelling to take a sip from her goblet at the High Table.

Caspian signaled to one of the mates that stood nearby. "Friend, if you could spare a moment from your duties, please fetch some wine for Queen Lucy." The man bowed to the king and before Lucy could protest, had taken off towards the galley. He returned a few minutes later with a goblet full of a deep, red wine.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled at the sailor as she took the cup from his calloused hand. She took a long sip and savored the taste of the refreshing liquid. As she lowered the cup, she peered over the rim and looked at her friends, studying them for a few seconds. "So, another story then?"

"Only if you want to, Lucy," said the King. He very much wanted to hear another story but did not wish to pressure her to do so. Despite his words, Lucy could see the hopeful expression on his face.

She laughed, unwilling to disappoint them. "All right then. What would you like to hear? I will tell you any story except the tale of the Apple Tree," she held up a hand before Caspian could protest her decision, "That is one story I would like to wait until your court historian is with us; I want to make sure it will be written down correctly, Caspian."

"How about a story of an event from your time?" Caspian suggested instead.

"Let's see…" She let her mind wander through the many years of her reign, trying to come up with something she thought suitable.

"I know just the story." They turned to look at Edmund, who grinned mischievously at his sister. "The tale of the Southern Prince and the runaways."

Lucy groaned as she realized which series of events her brother referred to. "Surely not, Edmund."

"It's perfect," he countered. "It has everything one could want in a story: foreign locales, prophecies, action and mystery..."

"And battles?" asked the Mouse that sat beside him.

Edmund nodded. "Oh yes, Reepicheep, there were battles indeed." He cast a quick glance at the other king before addressing his sister once more. "Besides, Lu, I think Caspian will benefit from the lessons learned in this story. He can learn how not to be a Rabadash, or what to do when one like him comes to court. After all, have not the poets said, _'It is better to be a fool for a few minutes than to remain an Ass forever?'_"

As Lucy laughingly threw a chess piece at her brother, Caspian was lost in thought. "Rabadash," the King murmured. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but not from any of the Old stories. He had heard it amongst the children playing in the streets of Tashbaan many years ago. The name and its accompanying title were peculiar enough that he never forgot it. "Rabadash _the Ridiculous?_"

Edmund laughed. "Even after all these years, I'm surprised Rabadash hasn't been forgotten. So you already know the story then, Caspian?"

The Telmarine shook his head. "I have never understood who or what it meant. When my Father took me with him to visit the court of the Tisroc many years ago, I heard the name spoken of but no one ever explained who he was and why he was known as 'Ridiculous'. The Calormenes I had asked could only tell me that it was a saying that had been passed down for many generations."

"For a people that love stories and poetry such as the Calormenes do, it's a shame that they too have forgotten the history of where their own tales and legends came from. But I'm sure the library at Anvard would still have a record of the incident. After all, the outcome affected our neighbors in Archenland more than it did us." Edmund paused as he turned to Lucy with a solemn expression. "We must tell the King our story, Sister. Do you not agree that the tale of Rabadash is a lesson in diplomacy that should be taught to all who rule these lands?"

"Well, if you insist on putting it that way," the Queen sighed, "then I suppose we must. However," her face brightened as an idea came to her and there was a twinkle in her eyes, "_you_ will have to start the tale, Ed. After all, Peter and I weren't there at the time. I did not become involved until the day Chervy the Stag arrived at the Cair."

"To hear is to obey," Edmund intoned, using one of the Calormenes' favorite sayings. With his hands behind his head, he leaned back until he felt the railing behind him. He closed his eyes for a few moments and thought back to the distant past; even though the events took place only four years ago for him, it was from another time, another life.

He briefly wondered if the story was ever turned into a ballad like that of King Gale. His family stumbled out of Narnia about a year after the events in Tashbaan and Anvard took place, and they never learned what became of the records that were kept in the royal library. But it wouldn't matter in this case; he knew all the details of the story, having witnessed and played a role in the extraordinary adventure himself.

As he brought the memories of those days to the present, he opened his eyes again and looked at each of them. He took a deep breath and then launched into his tale.

"In the fourteenth year of our reign, an embassy from Calormen came to Narnia. It was led by the Tisroc's eldest son and crown prince, Rabadash..."

Lacking his sister's gift of imitating the poets, Edmund told the story in a plainer fashion. He described the appearance of the Calormene delegation at Cair Paravel, the return visit made by himself and Susan, and what happened during the course of their stay in Tashbaan.

Both Caspian and Reepicheep listened intently as the other king described in great detail of the Narnians' secret escape from the city. "And no sooner had our ship docked than we saw Lucy running down to the harbor with a Stag by her side..."

"Poor Chervy, he ran all the way to the Cair from the Southern mountains to warn us." Lucy shook her head as she remembered that very morning. She took over the story from Edmund and told of her involvement in their plans to stop the Calormenes. When she reached the point in the tale where the Narnians had found Rabadash's army in front of the castle at Anvard, she and Edmund alternated as they described what they saw during the battle and the aftermath from their different points of view. Caspian and Reepicheep were delighted by their friends' descriptions; it helped them to picture the scene outside Anvard much more clearly in their heads.

"It was several days later when King Lune sent for Rabadash. The Prince had been shut up in a nice room in the castle while the King decided what to do with him. When Lune was ready to pass judgment, Rabadash refused to listen and insulted everyone in attendance, including Aslan, who came to us in the midst of this." At this, there were looks of indignation from Caspian and Reepicheep. "Despite repeated warnings from Aslan about the danger he was in, the Prince took no heed of the advice. So it was then that before our very eyes, Rabadash was suddenly turned into an ass. It was a very fitting punishment for his behavior."

Caspian burst out laughing as he tried to picture the scene in his head. "Did the Prince remain that way for the rest of his life?"

Lucy shook her head and sighed. "Poor, foolish Rabadash," she said, echoing the words she had uttered that very day in Anvard. "But no, he didn't stay that way; Aslan gave him one more chance at redemption. When the Prince was set before Tash's altar during their Autumn Feast, he became human once more in front of all his people. But he was warned that if he ever strayed more than ten miles from there, he would revert back to his animal form and the change would be permanent."

Edmund grinned as he concluded the tale. "So when Rabadash became Tisroc less than a year later, he avoided conflict as much as possible since he himself couldn't travel very far. To his face, people called him Rabadash the Peacemaker for it seemed to be the start of a peaceful reign for Calormen and its neighboring countries. But behind his back and outside of Calormen, the people referred to him as..."

"Rabadash the Ridiculous," Caspian said, finishing both the sentence and the tale. He clapped his hands and smiled at his friends. "I must thank both of you for the wonderful stories. When we return, I will have them recorded and stored in the royal archives so future generations of Narnians will never forget." He turned to Lucy. "I am thinking of asking the minstrels to set the tale of Rabadash to music, similar to the story of King Gale. It would be marvelous to hear it again during feasts in the great hall."

"And now you have the answers to both of your questions, Caspian."

"Indeed, I do. I now know why the Lone Islands are part of our dominion, and why Rabadash was Ridiculous. And I must agree that Aslan's punishment for him was most fitting."

"Act like an ass and you turn into one." Rhince's comment caused the three monarchs and the Mouse to look up. The first mate was manning the tiller a few feet away and had heard the entire story. Caspian heard several murmurs of agreement to the sailor's words and looked around. Many of the crew that were working on deck had gathered close by, including the tall dark-haired man who stood next to Rhince.

"Aye, Master Rhince, that sounds like the moral to this tale." The Captain turned his attention to the rest of crew. "And with the lesson learned, perhaps we should get back to our tasks before Aslan decides to turn us into sloths for neglecting the ship's duties." He said it not unkindly, but there was a slight sternness in his voice.

As the sailors returned to their posts, Edmund looked to Drinian. "My apologies, Captain. It seems we ended up distracting half your crew with our storytelling."

"Think nothing of it, King Edmund. On the contrary, they should not have been listening in on your Majesties' conversations. Though on a ship this small, I suppose it _would_ be hard not to overhear a few words." Drinian smiled and bowed. "On behalf of the crew and myself, I must thank you and Queen Lucy for the most entertaining tales. It was a delightful distraction for all of us during this long journey and we learned a little more about our country's history."

"It was our pleasure then, Captain." Edmund inclined his head at Drinian and watched as the older man marched off towards the forecastle. From the corner of his eye, he spied another figure standing near the mast observing them. It was a boy some years younger than himself and Lucy. His skin was very pale and he had short brown hair that brushed his forehead. He was wearing the clothes he had originally arrived in when they suddenly found themselves in this world: a white, short-sleeved shirt that buttoned down the front and a pair of short gray trousers. Despite the warm weather, the boy also wore long socks that came up to his knees. The shoes he wore weren't appropriate for moving around on a boat, but they were the ones he had been wearing when the three children were swallowed up by the painting in the back room of his house.

Lucy followed her brother's gaze. "Eustace!" she waved her cousin forward, gesturing for him to approach. "Come sit with us. Were you listening to the stories?"

Eustace pulled his hands from his trouser pockets and walked over, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "A man simply cannot turn into an ass like that," he said, not answering Lucy's question directly. "For a human to grow hooves and a tail and having his face and neck elongated to mimic that of an animal is scientifically impossible. That was a load of rubbish, Edmund."

Reepicheep jumped up from his seat, incensed at the boy's words. "You dare to call King Edmund a liar?" His paw flew to the hilt of his rapier, intent on challenging Eustace. "Kinsman or not, you would do well to show respect to those of royal blood."

"Reep..." The Mouse paused as he heard the warning in his king's voice. He turned to see Caspian give a small shake of his head; it was not their place to reprimand as Eustace was not the king's subject and the Pevensies did not seem offended in the least. Caspian suspected that Edmund and Lucy were quite accustomed to such behavior exhibited by their kinsman.

"You must forgive Reepicheep, Eustace, for he is one with a high sense of honor and will not abide by any manner of misconduct." The king stood up and stretched his limbs. "Come along my good Mouse, and let us speak to Drinian. I am very interested to know how much closer we are to Narnia." It was clear to all that it wasn't just a suggestion.

The Mouse reluctantly released his hold on the hilt of his sword and nodded to Lucy and Edmund. "Your Majesties, I must crave your pardon for my outburst and behavior," he said most politely in his shrill voice, though his whiskers still bristled in silent displeasure. He cast one last glare at Eustace before he set off to follow Caspian.

When the three children were finally left to themselves, Eustace turned to his cousins. "I see you clearly haven't inquired about the nearest British Consul, have you? No, of course not."

Edmund sighed. They had already held this conversation almost a dozen times and yet nothing he or Lucy had said or done would convince Eustace otherwise. "We've already told you Eustace, this is a completely different world. There is no England or Europe or any of those countries you're familiar with here. The British Consul does not exist and we have no way of sending you back to Cambridge then we would to the Moon."

The other boy pushed his mousy brown hair away from his forehead, scowling at the older of his two cousins. "Then let me off this blasted boat."

"Certainly, cousin," Edmund replied, his voice still light and mild. "As soon we reach Narnia, we'll let you off." Eustace opened his mouth, prepared to retort but was immediately cut off. "Look around. We are surrounded by nothing but water. Unless you've suddenly grown fins and flippers, you can't possibly swim to shore. We are still many days out from land."

Lucy looked from her cousin to her brother. Eustace had tried everyone's patience on the ship, most especially with the two kings who were forced to share a cabin with him. Despite the calm expression on Edmund's face, she knew her brother was already aggravated with the younger boy. Though he displayed a neutral facade thanks to years of practice at court, there was no hiding his true feelings from Lucy or their older siblings.

Perhaps it was time to turn onto more pleasant topics, not only to divert her cousin's attention but to save her brother from responding to Eustace's unhelpful comments as well. But before she could intervene, Eustace chose to act first. He turned away from them and mumbling under his breath, headed for the stairs back to his cabin.

"It's a shame you had to cure his seasickness, Lu. A drop from your cordial would be better used on those who truly need it." She turned to face her brother, the irritation with their cousin now clearly visible on his face. "At least he would have stayed down there without bothering the rest of us."

"Edmund!" She swatted him lightly on the arm; it was a mild reproach since she understood how her brother felt. "It's never fun to be sick at sea. Do you remember _your_ first time on a boat? And like it or not, he is still our cousin." She stood up. "Let me try to talk to him. Maybe I can get him to relax for a bit. Do you suppose he'd like to learn to play chess with us?"

The young King watched as the younger Queen made her way below deck. As her golden head disappeared from sight, he wondered if their people were right in their judgment after all. Lucy was just as compassionate and kind as their older sister. Perhaps the Narnians should have given Queen Susan's title of Gentle to the Valiant one instead.

* * *

**Next:** _The Persistence of Memory_ — A conversation between siblings as they reflect on the past and how their appearance causes a shift in fortunes.


	5. Ch 4: The Persistence of Memory

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Persistence of Memory**

_And today before sunset I must visit Trumpkin the Dwarf where he sits in the castle of Cair Paravel counting the days till his master Caspian comes home._

— "The Dufflepuds Made Happy", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

"Checkmate." Lucy dangled the ivory queen above the chessboard as she positioned the game piece near the ebony king. She looked up at her opponent with a frown. "That was the third game I've won from you today."

"Well, you have been practicing a lot lately, Lu." A pair of eyes looked up at her, full of warmth and amusement. "Surely all those matches have honed your skills."

"Surely not," came her retort. "You _have_ played against Reepicheep, have you not? He's very tough to beat. I've only won against him when he forgot it was just a game and not a real battlefield." During her early matches against the noble Mouse, he had forgotten the rules once or twice. It was only after hearing the stories of King Gale and Rabadash that he began to slip up more frequently. He moved his chess pieces to the wrong squares on the board so often that Lucy tried not to count those matches as victories for herself. Though those games took longer to finish, it had been amusing to watch the loyal Narnian mutter about Calormenes, armies, and ships as he pondered over his knights and bishops.

She returned to the conversation at hand. "To win against Reepicheep is one thing, but against _you_, dear brother…" Her voice trailed off as she studied him.

Chess was one of many things they had learned during the course of their reign; none of them had played before they entered Narnia though Peter and Edmund knew the basics of the game. It was in part due to their General's advice that the two Kings included it as part of their study; the lessons of the game could be applied to a real battleground as well.

Once Edmund realized how useful the strategies behind the game were, he had taken to playing it as if it was the air he breathed. When there were breaks from their royal duties, the three siblings often found their brother sitting in front of a chessboard and a worthy opponent. Those many years of practice had paid off; towards the end of their reign, there were very few people or creatures that could best Edmund in a match. Excluding Peter, Lucy could easily tally the number of victorious opponents all on one hand.

That was the source of her concern; with her knowledge of the game, she knew she would never be able to match her brother in skill. Yet on this day, she had defeated Edmund in several matches since they started playing after breakfast. "Is something wrong? You've never let me win more than twice in a row before."

His eyes shot up at her last statement. "You _knew_?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice. In the past, he and Peter had let their youngest sister win from time to time but neither of them ever did it in such a way that was obvious... or so they thought. The games against Lucy were never as competitive as those between brothers, and neither boy ever let on when they realized that the other would purposely lose the match to her.

The look on Edmund's face made her laugh. "Of course, silly. Did you think I never noticed? I may not have played often, but I did know enough to figure out when you or Peter would deliberately lose to me."

What Lucy did not mention was that she had been discretely studying the finer points of chess during their first stay in Narnia. She had enlisted her brothers' tutor to teach her more than the basic rules of the game; when the Kings were away on campaigns, the Centaur would sit patiently with her as she slowly improved her game. She would never be as good as Peter or Edmund, but at least she knew a little more than she ever let on. It was Susan who suggested that they keep Lucy's lessons a secret; the elder Queen thought it could be useful if they ever needed to challenge their brothers on a particular subject.

"And we thought letting you win was the chivalrous thing to do," he sighed dramatically. "Well then, if that's the case..." Lucy watched as he placed all the pieces back at their starting points. He held his hand out for the queen in her hand but drew back as she set the piece down in its correct position herself. "Then I shall not go easy on you this time. Remind me to let Peter know when we return to England; he wished to spare your feelings by not winning as often as he could have when you were his opponent." Edmund snorted; _he_ was never as concerned as his older brother was when they played against Lucy. "I did try to remind him that _you_ were the Valiant one in the family, and losing a match or two wouldn't hurt you."

"He _would_ think that, wouldn't he?" she said, smiling. If only Peter knew how she allowed him to win more easily during a few of their matches! The smile faded a little as she thought of their older brother, and she felt a small pang of guilt rising within her. While she and Edmund were granted another visit to Narnia, Peter was bound to English soil. Even Susan was abroad this summer, having traveled with their parents to America at the start of the holidays.

In some ways, this separation of her family was very reminiscent of their reign. Of the four of them, the High King spent the most time in or near Narnia. More often than his siblings would have wished, Peter was often found along the borders of their country, defending their home and people against various enemies. With their eldest brother at the front lines, it usually fell to the rest of them to meet with foreign dignitaries that arrived or make diplomatic embassage to other nations when necessary.

Lucy was sure that Peter would have enjoyed this trip to Narnia had he been given the chance to return. Instead, he was spending the summer in the English countryside studying for exams. It was a small comfort to her that he at least was staying with Professor Kirke, the only person they ever spoke to about their experiences beyond the Wardrobe. She knew that upon their return to England, a letter would have to be sent to her brother and the Professor so they could hear all the details of this latest adventure.

As she prepared to make the first move, it occurred to her that Edmund never answered her question. "So why did you let me win so many games today?"

"Perhaps I have been out of practice?" came his reply. "It's been so long since I sat down with a game in front of me." She scoffed at that, clearly unconvinced by his response. He grinned impishly at her for a second before settling on a more somber expression. "It's true though. Most of the boys at school have been unwilling to play with me, and even less of them want to be seen in my company. I can't say I blame them; the things I did before Narnia are still fresh in their minds, though it was a lifetime ago for the four of us."

He fell silent; the memories of those days still troubled him if he ever gave them more than a minute's thought. Lucy said nothing and instead, took his hand in hers and gave it a heartfelt squeeze.

With his sister's reassurance, Edmund mentally forced the past aside; he was determined to not dwell on his mistakes and turned his thoughts back to the game in front of him. Lucy had inched her rook forward a few paces and was waiting for him to make the next move. "Interesting," he murmured as he nudged a pawn away from him.

His golden-haired opponent laughed. "There's probably a hundred strategies going on in that head of yours, brother," she said as she also moved a pawn. "I do wonder what you're thinking of at this very moment. It's rather unlike you to be so preoccupied as to lose one match, much less three."

"Well, if you really must know..." there was a brief pause as Edmund furtively looked around. It was just the two of them sitting in their accustomed corner on deck; the rest of the ship's crew were keeping their distance and their friends were nowhere in sight. Though no one else stood within hearing distance, he leaned in closer to her, whispering, "It was a very good thing that my first chess match aboard this ship was against you, Lu. Between ourselves, I could barely remember how I used to play."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "But you had won that match, Ed."

"Yes, but during that game there were several instances where I slipped up rather badly and I thought I would lose. Didn't you notice my mistakes, Lucy?"

"I don't remember—"she started to speak but then stopped. As she reviewed that first match in her head, she began to take note of what Edmund was talking about. There _had_ been a few hesitant moves and some missteps by her brother; she thought he had done so deliberately as a way to disguise his real strategy. When it came to chess, Lucy had never known him to be reckless with his tactics and he had recovered from his mistakes to still win the game. She had not expected to be victorious but with Edmund's admission, it would appear that she had been on a more equal footing with her brother.

"Now that you bring it up," she said slowly, "I suppose I did see. But it didn't matter at the end; you still won that game and many more after."

"I know, but it was a strange thing. I remembered the basic rules of the game but all those tactics I used to know weren't in here," he tapped a finger to his head. "At least not at first. It started coming back to me in small bits and pieces and by the time the match was nearing its end, the complex strategies that took years to learn finally emerged." Lucy looked slightly puzzled at his words so he tried to explain it differently. "Do you remember the duel I had with Trumpkin on the beach?" She nodded. "Well, if I had to fight him the day before, I have no doubt that the D.L.F. would have soundly beaten me."

He paused as he tried to find the right words to convey his thoughts clearly to her. "It's as if the time we spent back in England had erased many of the things we learned in Narnia," he mused before he shook his head; no, that wasn't exactly right. "Maybe not erased; more like the memories were hidden or buried in our minds. Because we weren't doing the same things in our world, all that knowledge was locked away until we returned. Have you ever noticed how much harder it is to think clearly about our time in Narnia when we're back in England? It's as if the air of that world muddled our thoughts about this world, trying to make us forget everything.

"When we were first arrived near the Cair the last time, with Peter and Susan, did everything come back to you immediately?" He pulled away from her slightly, watching as she thought about his question. "It didn't for me. I was still thinking as a schoolboy would in England. All the lessons we learned in the past fifteen years didn't surface at first, as if they were still locked away even though we were almost sure that we had returned to Narnia.

"For me, the memories and the experiences emerged only when we found ourselves down in the treasure chamber amongst our possessions. When Susan plucked the string of her bow and I held a sword in my hand once more, that's when it all came back. And so when I faced Trumpkin the next day, I remembered it all: the training, the battles, everything. As if I hadn't forgotten things to begin with."

"Hmm," she mulled his explanation over in her head. "I think I understand. It's sort of similar to how I had said that I couldn't swim in England but I was able to do so here when we reigned for years and years in Narnia."

"Yes, something like that. I wonder..." He looked thoughtfully at her as he recalled the conversation they held in the ruins of their castle a year ago. "Maybe we _could_ have swam back to the mainland from the Cair. I know what Peter said to us back then, but it was entirely possible." He broke off and stared unseeingly at the black and white figures before him, thinking of the possibility. "As with the return of my sword training and the chess, we may have been able to swim after all."

There was a moment of silence as both King and Queen were lost in their thoughts, the game in front of them all but forgotten. Lucy was the first to speak up again. "I suppose we'll never know now, will we? Not with all that time we spent practicing in the pool back in England." After their previous adventure, she had resolved to become a better swimmer. She put in a tremendous effort and with Susan's help had improved her skills over the course of the year. Looking back now, she was happy she had done so; she never would have expected to return to Narnia by landing in the middle of the ocean.

"I don't think it would have been wise for us to test that theory out last year when we were standing at the mouth of the Great River," he said dryly. "Think of what could have happened if my guess had been wrong," he added, imagining the four of them being swept away by the currents and into the Eastern Sea. "However, I'm sure we could find some other way to prove or disprove my assumptions once we get back to Narnia. And speaking of which…" Edmund shifted his gaze from the board to the port side of the boat and peered across the sea. "We should be able to see land soon."

They had been sailing westward for nearly a fortnight. Aided by some of his most experienced sailors, Drinian had pored over the maps and charted what he considered the shortest yet safest route back. The Captain had explained to the king and his guests that they were to bypass the Seven Isles and head towards Terebinthia. From there, the boat would sail through the Bight of Calormen and make a straight path towards Cair Paravel instead of following the curve of the shoreline along Glasswater Creek.

To Caspian's relief, Aelis had returned with another message from Trumpkin. The king disclosed that the court was expecting their return and that his councilors had convened frequently with the generals to discuss the situation. The Falcon remained with them for a full day, resting from his flight across the seas. While he was aboard the ship, he spent part of the time with Edmund and Lucy, delighted to talk with them and answer their questions about recent events in Narnia.

"I can't believe we're almost there," there was a wistful note in Lucy's voice as she thought of their destination. "Ever since we arrived, I've been longing to see Narnia again." They had sailed past Terebinthia days ago, and Lucy had stared at the island from the stern until it disappeared from view. The sight of something familiar was a comfort to her as they had seen nothing but water for so many days.

"And I'm sure Eustace wouldn't mind getting off the boat either," she added, looking past her brother's shoulder at the boy climbing up the ladder to reach the deck. She felt for Eustace, despite his behavior on the ship. For much of the journey, the other boy had kept to himself and stayed down in the cabin he shared with Caspian and Edmund. After the conversation with her brother from days past, she had gone in search of their cousin.

Lucy had found him sitting on the lone bunk in the boys' cabin. She had offered to teach him some basic chess moves but was rebuffed by a sneer and a remark that board games were beneath him. He then turned his back to her, redirecting his attention to the notebook that was opened in front of him. She watched as he scribbled furiously in the small, leather bound journal that Caspian had given him from his own belongings; it was the simplest request that Eustace had made of them, and one the King could easily fulfill.

She had made several more attempts at conversation with her cousin later that day, but nothing would bring Eustace out of his general disapproval of everything around them. After she had cured his seasickness, she had asked if he enjoyed being on the ship and what he thought of it. She remembered how his voice dripped with disdain as he told her how the _Dawn Treader_ was a pittance compared to the grand boats and aeroplanes back home. Lucy couldn't argue with that; even the galleons and carracks from her family's reign were larger than this ship. And since there was nothing more she could say after that, she just let him be.

As Edmund was about to reply to her, a sharp voice broke out from above.

"Land in sight!"

He and Lucy looked up toward the fighting-top. The sailor stationed up there held a telescope in one hand and pointed straight ahead with the other. The two children stood up and crossed the length of the deck towards the forecastle. Lucy reached the upper deck first and leaned over the port side, looking out beyond the gilded dragon wings that decorated the bulwarks. Edmund followed his sister and took up a position behind her. As he craned his neck to look past Lucy, he felt something bump up against him.

Or rather, some_one_.

"'Bout time we can get off this blasted ship," grumbled Eustace. The younger boy had scrambled after them when he noticed they had hurried towards the other end of the _Dawn Treader_. Neither of his cousins heard him, their eyes focused only on the scene before them.

Though they were still several leagues away, the three children could see a great land rising up in front of them. Where the sea met the shore, a pale beach stretched inland for a short distance before the ground was suffused in an ocean of green. The grassy expanse stretched across the land; the flatness was broken by several low mounds and clusters of trees that rose out of the ground. And further back was a sight that made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

Even from such a distance, there was no mistaking the large castle that sat atop a promontory that jutted out from much of the land. With the morning sun high in the sky, the light reflecting off the windows of the many towers and turrets made the castle shine and sparkle as if it were a jewel.

"Behold, Narnia!" cried Reepicheep as he scurried down from his favorite spot on the bulwarks. He raised his head high and leaned forward as his paws and tail kept him steady atop the boat's railing. "I did not think to see her again so soon, but it is a great pleasure to be within sight of my homeland once more."

Lucy gasped with delight as she reached for her brother's hand. "Oh Edmund, it looks just like it did from our own time!"

"It does indeed," Edmund agreed, his gaze fixed on the castle that grew bigger with each passing second. "How was the castle rebuilt in just three years? It looks almost exactly as it did over a thousand years ago."

"We didn't rebuild it," Caspian answered as he joined them. The two older children turned their heads to face the king, puzzled by his remark. "That is to say, I had no hand in its reconstruction. With the few wars we've had and trying to bring the Telmarines and the Narnians together, I hadn't even thought about what to do with the ruins of Cair Paravel."

"Then how...?"

The King smiled at his friends. "It was all Aslan's doing. He appeared to me in a dream and told me to make my way to the mouth of the Great River. When I arrived, that was what I had found there." He thought back to that moment almost two years ago, when he had reached the shore with a small group of guards and courtiers. All had been stunned by the sight that greeted them as they broke through the trees and stepped out into the clearing. Of them all, Trumpkin was most affected by the vision of a completed castle standing in what had clearly been ruins during his last trip to the mouth of the river.

As a wave crashed along the side of the ship, the sudden rocking of the boat brought Caspian out of his recollections. He cast a quick glance toward the shore and then at the others. "So that is how Cair Paravel appeared during the Golden Age?"

"Oh yes, it looks just the same as it did the first time we laid eyes on it," Lucy replied, fondly remembering how they had stared in awe as they approached their new home a few days after the first Battle of Beruna. Her brows furrowed as she noted the ship had changed course slightly, aiming for a point a little further to the right. "I don't remember our harbor being in that spot."

"Ah yes. That was one of the few additions I made after I moved the court and the capital back to Cair Paravel. If you recall, most Telmarines feared the sea. We only began to learn about seafaring when the delegations from Galma and Terebinthia arrived after my coronation. As a gesture of goodwill and friendship, the Duke of Galma sent over shipbuilders and engineers to help us build a harbor and ships for our new fleet."

They were almost near the shore. The _Dawn Treader_ had begun to slow down; they could hear Drinian barking out orders to reduce their speed as they closed the distance between themselves and Narnia.

Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the colorful ships that were docked in the harbor. At once, she could tell that much of what she saw was of Galmian construction. The quay was level with the grasslands and there were a short set of steps that led down to the beach and the sea. It resembled the ports she had seen in Galma when she had visited the dukedom in the past. But where the Galmians normally used dark colored stone in their work, here it was all white, pale and pristine as fresh snow.

"Narnian marble," Caspian said, seeming to have read her mind. "A group of Dwarfs came down to the castle and told us they discovered it in a quarry several miles north of Cair Paravel. They call it Snowstone both for its color and because the first snowfall of the year occurred the day they chanced upon it."

As they approached the quay, many figures could be seen standing near or around the shore; it was clear a crowd had gathered to meet the ship. From where he stood, Caspian took note of one group that stood apart from the rest of his subjects; he recognized amongst them some of his close friends and advisors.

"Prepare to disembark, your Majesties." Drinian stepped onto the deck and walked towards them. "We shall drop anchor in a few minutes."

Heeding the Captain's advice, they climbed down and returned to their respective cabins to sort out the items they wished to carry with them off the boat. Lucy glanced around the cabin and found nothing of immense value to her except for the diamond flask that sat on the table.

She looked down at her feet and then at the boots the king had left for her use, uncertain if she should wear them or go ashore barefoot. All of Caspian's clothes and shoes were hopelessly too big for her but she had made do the best she could; there had been no women aboard the ship before her unexpected arrival so the chests and lockers contained only men's clothing. Though she was wearing her English dress this day, she had taken to wearing Caspian's tunics with a belt cinched at the waist at other times. Shoes were another matter entirely; his feet were much larger than hers and she found it impossible to walk around comfortably in his boots. Throughout their voyage, she had remained barefoot as she traversed the ship. Lucy carefully stored the cordial into her dress pocket and after another minute of deliberation, left the boots beside the bunk and stepped out to meet the others.

A group had assembled on the starboard side, and Lucy carefully made her way through the sailors as they carried out their final orders. She spotted her brother and cousin standing beside Caspian, all waiting to step off.

The _Dawn Treader_ inched along in the water now, her speed reduced to such great effect that she seemed not to be moving at all. Drinian stood at the wheel, carefully maneuvering the boat so that it pulled in alongside the marble pier. Ropes were thrown to the waiting men below, and a plank was lowered down.

As soon as the boat was securely moored, the king disembarked first. They heard the cheer that rose up from the crowd as Caspian marched down the gangplank. Moving carefully amongst the crew, Eustace edged forward as he nudged his way to the front; his only goal was to get off the ship as soon as possible. As he neared the top of the plank, he felt a cold object strike him near his knees. He looked down and saw Reepicheep blocking his path with his rapier.

"What are you doing?" the boy spluttered, his face splotchy with anger. He was literally steps away from land and did not expect to be barred from his means of escape.

"It is not for us to descend first after the king," the Mouse replied, looking away from Eustace and toward the two children who now stood further back and out of the crew's way. Reepicheep stepped back and with a tap of his blade, forced Eustace to follow his lead. "Your Majesties," he nodded to them, indicating that they should proceed forth. Eustace scowled but could do nothing as everyone respectfully stepped aside to let his cousins approach the gangplank.

On the pier, the king's advisors stepped forward to meet their liege. As one, they kneeled or bowed to him.

"Welcome home, Sire." With his knee still bent, the Lord Regent presented to the king two items he held in his outstretched hands. "It is my honor and duty to return to you both your authority over Narnia and the sacred treasure you had left in my care during your absence."

"And we thank you for your service to us and to Narnia," Caspian replied, his tone and manner as equally formal as his Regent. As he accepted the scepter and the ivory Horn from Trumpkin, he broke formality and smiled at all of them. "It _is_ good to see all of you again, though sooner than I had expected."

"Likewise, your Majesty," Doctor Cornelius smiled as well, relieved that the king didn't appear upset at having been recalled from his quest. "Though we _are_ sorry that you had to return so soon after you started on your journey," he added apologetically, "Neither Trufflehunter nor I had known that Trumpkin had sent a message to you until Aelis returned."

Caspian shook his head. "It is no matter, old friend. I also felt the need to return after learning what has occurred." He turned to look at Trumpkin, who had stood up once more. "Have my requests been carried out?"

The Dwarf nodded in response. "Of course, my lord; I followed your instructions to the letter as soon as I received them." There was a pause. "And if I may be so bold Sire, may I ask as to whom you have brought back with you?"

"You may, my good Dwarf." Trumpkin noted a twinkle in the king's eye, and wondered briefly if his guess was incorrect after all. "But have you any inkling from my message?"

The Regent exchanged a glance with Trufflehunter before looking once more at Caspian. "Well," and here he coughed slightly, "we thought perhaps your Majesty had returned home with the Queen of Narnia." The last part was spoken rather quickly, as if he did not wish to express this thought aloud. He braced himself for reproach but was surprised by the reaction he received instead.

The King smiled widely at the three of them.

"I did indeed return with a Queen of Narnia." This acknowledgement was greeted with a moment of stunned silence from the three Narnians that stood there. Then slowly, they looked up at the king with raised brows and wide eyes. Pretending he hadn't seen the expressions of surprise, Caspian turned his attention back to the ship. He stepped to the side and extended his arm out towards the gangplank. "My Lady," he called up towards the deck, waiting for her to come forward.

They watched as a young woman—though she appeared to be more of a girl—stepped off the _Dawn Treader_ and began to walk towards them, her feet barely making a sound on the wooden surface. As she reached out for Caspian's hand, the King proceeded to make the introductions. "Good Sirs, it is my great honor to make known to you her Majesty, the Queen of Narnia."

Amongst the trio of advisors, Trufflehunter was the first to recover from his surprise. He recognized the fair-haired girl in the strange clothing of another world immediately. The Badger shuffled closer to her. "Queen Lucy," he bowed before taking her hand in his fore paws to kiss it, "welcome back to Narnia." As he stood at the bottom edge of the plank, he could feel the wooden board bounce as another pair of feet followed behind Lucy. He raised his head and peered up to see a boy dressed more in the Narnian style approaching them. "And to you as well, King Edmund."

"Well met, good sir," Edmund greeted the Badger with a smile. He nodded at Doctor Cornelius before grinning at the stunned Dwarf that now stood beside him. "Hello, D.L.F."

"Barrels and buckets!" Trumpkin cried, the mention of that familiar nickname jolting him out of his astonishment. He allowed none to call him that except for the four humans he had been sent to find three years ago. And two of them were here now, including the one who first called him their Dear Little Friend. He bowed deeply to Lucy and Edmund, the ends of his coppery beard almost touching the ground. "Your Majesties, we are honored to see you return to Narnia. My humble duty to you both." As he raised his head up, the Dwarf turned to his own liege. "Well, that explains everything then. I do wish you had said whom you were returning with, Sire. It would have made things a lot simpler."

The sound of laughter prevented Caspian from making a response. "Oh, please don't blame Caspian." They turned to look at the young Queen who was still smiling brightly at all of them. "It was my idea, Trumpkin. I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"All the same though, Queen Lucy, it would have saved me a lot of grief." To the monarchs' bewilderment, the Red Dwarf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. As he handed it over to Trufflehunter, they could hear the sound of coins jingling inside. "I suppose you were right after all," he muttered to the Badger. "Fair is fair."

Caspian raised an eyebrow at this exchange among his close friends. "What's this about?"

A slight cough from the side drew the King's attention. "If I may, your Majesty," Doctor Cornelius began, waiting for Caspian's consent before continuing. At a nod from the golden-haired king, he began to explain. "After hearing of your requests, the good Badger and Dwarf ventured to guess the identities of your visitors," here he nodded at Lucy and Edmund. "They wagered to see if your Majesty would be returning with a bride."

Three pairs of human eyes looked toward Trumpkin and Trufflehunter. Edmund observed with some amusement that the Dwarf looked slightly redder than usual, though it was hard to be sure with his copper beard covering much of his face. The Badger looked a bit sheepish but didn't appear too bothered by the attention of the monarchs. If he hadn't known that Trufflehunter was quite modest by nature, the young King would have thought there was a slightly pleased expression on that furry face.

"I see," Caspian replied in a stern voice but they could see the corners of his mouth twitch upward. With the exchange that just occurred, he thought he could see who had guessed incorrectly.

"_However_," continued Cornelius, "the specific terms of the agreement was that King Caspian would be bringing home _a_ Queen of Narnia. Naturally, we assumed the lady in question would be our future Queen," he paused to smile at Lucy, "though clearly Queen Lucy is not. Since we did not take particular note of this when the wager was decided, it would appear that Trufflehunter is the winner."

The three monarchs laughed at this explanation, with the Doctor joining in. He then bowed to Lucy and Edmund, having not officially greeted them until now. "The presence of your Majesties here is a pleasant and very welcoming surprise."

When they finished their greetings, Caspian motioned toward his advisors and formally introduced them to his guests. "Edmund, Lucy, you remember Dr. Cornelius and Trufflehunter of course?" The children smiled in response at the two Narnians the king had named. "Dr. Cornelius is my Lord Chancellor and Trufflehunter is our court historian and keeper of the Royal Archives. And I assume the others are up at the castle?" The question was directed at Trumpkin, who nodded.

"Aye, Sire. They are—"

"Can the rest of us get off this blasted boat now?" An aggravated voice interrupted the conversation. The group on the pier looked up towards the ship to see a young boy standing halfway down the gangplank. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at them. And queued up directly behind him were Reepicheep and the rest of the ship's crew.

"Ah, sorry about that," Edmund apologized as he and Lucy quickly moved aside; so caught up in their conversation, they had forgotten where they were standing. Eustace practically flew down the plank and came to a stop beside Lucy as he stepped onto the pier. A few seconds later, Reepicheep joined them as well. The Mouse scurried down and planted himself next to Trumpkin, nodding briefly to him. Their eyes met as the Dwarf reciprocated the greeting.

The three councilors then looked at Eustace before glancing curiously at the kings and queen. It was Caspian who answered their unspoken questions.

"My Lords, their Majesties returned to Narnia and brought with them their kinsman." The king then turned to Eustace. "Eustace, these are my dear friends and members of my court."

Eustace had been looking around suspiciously at everything before him. As Caspian spoke his name, he turned his attention back to the king and then looked at the three strangers next to him. He eyed the trio warily, unsure of what to make of these creatures in front of him.

Trufflehunter stepped forward, undeterred by the boy's uncomfortable silence. "It is an honor to meet another member of their Majesties' family. Be welcome to Narnia, Master Eustace."

The younger boy was unable to make an answer; he was surprised to find the Badger _spoke_. Even though he knew Reepicheep was a Talking Animal, he had been in the Mouse's company for a full two weeks and had grown accustomed to his presence. Now that they were in Narnia, there seemed to be talking creatures _everywhere_. And not just men or animals, but other beings he had never seen or heard of before.

When Edmund noticed the lack of response from his cousin, he decided to speak up on Eustace's behalf before something impolite came out of the other boy's mouth. "You must forgive our cousin for his manners. This is the first time he's traveled outside of our other world and is not used to seeing animals speak," he said by way of explanation and with a smile on his face, "and has not known of other ah... _learned_ races than humans."

The three lords nodded understandably; Eustace's reaction was not unlike those of the Telmarines whom they fought against during the second battle of Beruna.

Lucy decided to save her cousin from further embarrassment. "Goodness, let's not all stand here and leave the poor sailors waiting to get off. I'm sure they'd all like to get home to their families soon enough."

"You're right, Lucy," Caspian nodded his agreement. "Let's get inside. We have a lot to discuss. I'm sure you'll want to take a look around at the castle as well. Drinian," he addressed the ship's captain as the older man descended after the rest of the ship's company disembarked, "will you take care of things from here?"

"Aye, Sire." He bowed and then watched as the king led the group away from the quay.

It was a short distance between the harbor and the gates of Cair Paravel. The path that led up to the castle was lined with many Narnians standing on either side. There seemed to be an equal mix of humans and the older races that lived in Narnia. The sound of cheering traveled with the king as he walked by; at times, the noise grew louder as some of the bystanders recognized two of the children in the king's company. Many of the Old Narnians cheered for Queen Lucy and King Edmund, and the two Pevensies waved back and smiled at them.

The guards at the eastern gate stood at attention as Caspian and his party stepped through and into the courtyard. Once inside, they found a small group awaiting their arrival. Their leader, a tall man with dark hair and a pointed beard, stepped forward.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to Caspian, "welcome home."

"Thank you, Lord Octern. I trust all is well within the castle?"

"Of course, Sire. And I have taken care of the requests you had sent to Lord Trumpkin."

"Excellent."

As the king spoke to his chamberlain, Eustace stared at the other members of the group that accompanied the Telmarine lord. "What _are_ those things?" he asked as he noted two of the unusual beings he had seen in the harbor were standing behind Lord Octern. They both appeared to be somewhat human in form, but were clearly not human. The woman had a greenish tone to her skin and she appeared almost translucent. Her movements were graceful and there seemed to be an airy nature about her. As for the other creature, he appeared to be half-man, half-goat. His face and chest were mostly that of a man but his skin had a reddish hue. Atop his head were small horns and from the waist down, his body was covered in fur. The creature walked on hooves instead of feet and as his back was facing Eustace, the boy could see a goat's tail hanging from the waist down.

"Oh, that lady is a dryad," Lucy replied, having heard his question, "and next to her is a faun."

Eustace felt his heart sink further into his chest. It was bad enough to have encountered talking animals and dwarfs, but now there were even more of these strange creatures he had never seen before in his life. He scowled, feeling even more resentful about being pulled into this strange world against his will.

"Perhaps your Majesties and Master Eustace would like to freshen up before we discuss the events that have been occurring," Trumpkin suggested as they waited for the king to finish his discussion with Lord Octern.

"A splendid idea, Trumpkin," Caspian agreed, hearing the Dwarf's words as he returned to them. "I feel I could do with a fresh change of clothes, and I'm sure the others could as well. Summon the generals and have them meet us in the War Room within the hour." The Dwarf bowed and took his leave. Caspian then nodded to Cornelius and Trufflehunter, indicating that they should leave as well.

"Sire," the king looked down as the Mouse addressed him, "if your Majesty has no need of me, then by your leave I shall seek out Peepiceek and relieve him of his temporary command."

"Of course, Reepicheep. Please give him my regards when you see him."

Reepicheep bowed to his king and then to Lucy and Edmund. "Your Majesties, for now I take my leave of you," he said. They watched as he turned and scurried down one of the corridors that branched off from the courtyard.

Caspian then gestured for the Telmarine lord to come forward. "Edmund, Lucy, Eustace. May I present my Lord Octern, chamberlain of Cair Paravel."

The older man bowed to the two boys and knelt before Lucy, kissing her hand. "Your Majesties, I have arranged your apartments to the best of my abilities and hope you will find them comfortable. Please do not hesitate to call for me should you require anything." He turned and nodded at the faun and dryad, who then stepped forward. "King Edmund, Master Eustace, Rinius will show you to your rooms. Queen Lucy, Samara will lead you to your quarters. I have asked them to attend to you for the duration of your stay."

"Thank you," Lucy replied on behalf of her brother and cousin.

The faun who would guide the boys to their rooms gestured for them to follow him. "This way, my lords."

"Right. See you in a bit, Lu, Caspian," Edmund said as he prepared to set off.

"Edmund, you and Lucy don't have to—"

"Come? Of course we're coming to the meeting. See you shortly." And with that, Edmund grabbed his cousin's arm and started down the hall, following a few steps behind Rinius.

The king shook his head as he turned to face Lucy. "But you are my guests. It was not my intention to involve you further in this problem."

The little Queen put her hand on Caspian's arm. "Don't forget Caspian, Narnia is _our_ home too." She smiled and then took her leave of him as she walked alongside the dryad, speaking animatedly with the lady as they made their way to her rooms.

oOo

The castle was in a flurry as courtiers and servants ran around finishing preparations for the King's unexpected return. Both Narnians and Telmarines could be seen darting in and out of the various corridors of Cair Paravel as they hurried to complete the requests from both the Lord Chamberlain and the Lord Regent.

As the staff rushed to and fro, completely occupied by their duties, no one noticed the figure that stood in the shadows of the courtyard. He had been watching the meeting between King Caspian and Lord Octern from a darkened corner, hidden by the trees that grew there.

After the various members of Caspian's party had dispersed and the king had walked away with Octern, he waited for several more minutes before carefully stepping out of the shadows. He slipped into the castle through a side door and then walked assuredly down a lone corridor. It was quieter in this wing as fewer servants could be seen here; earlier, he had overheard some of the castle staff discussing the many preparations still to be completed for the banquet that would take place that evening.

He stopped in front of a door and slid a key into the lock. With a quick twist of his wrist, a distinctive click could be heard and he pushed the door open. He stepped inside quickly and without turning around, put one hand on the knob and pushed the door closed, locking it once more.

The cool air inside the darkened room was a refreshing counter to the bright sunlight and heat outside the castle. He inhaled the musty scent of old tomes on the shelves that lined the walls of the study. But he hadn't come here in search of a book. Instead, he headed straight for the desk that sat along the left wall.

There was nothing remarkable on the desk; an old candle sat in one corner opposite an inkwell and a wooden box. Once the candle was lit, he felt beneath the surface of the desk until his fingers brushed a round handle that jutted out from the smooth paneling. He grabbed it and pulled; as the drawer slid out, a stack of blank parchment could be seen inside. He withdrew a sheet and placed it on the desk before removing a quill from the box in the corner. Without sitting down, he dipped the quill into the inkwell and proceeded to record what he had just seen in the courtyard.

The letter was shorter than he would have liked but time was of the essence; he knew that the others would begin to search for him if didn't make an appearance. As he waited for the ink to dry, he read it over to make sure it was legible in spite of his haste.

Satisfied that his message was clear, the letter was rolled up and sealed with melted wax from the candle. He did not dare emboss it with his seal for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. She would know it was from him once she opened it. He extinguished the candle and then walked toward the window. One hand reached out and tugged the curtain back, allowing a stream of light to pour into the room. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Flattening his body against the wall next to the window, he carefully peered out without being seen. Sure that no one was near enough to see or hear him, he whistled a long, low note.

All was silent until the sound of flapping broke the stillness in the air from above. In a matter of seconds, a raven swooped down from a nearby tree and landed quickly on the sill. It looked up at the lone figure that was half-hidden in the shadow of the room.

"Closer." As if it understood, the raven hopped across the sill toward the sound of the voice. The bird stood still as the sealed letter was tied to one of its legs.

"Carry this to my Lady as soon as you can. King Caspian has returned and he brought possible trouble with him."

The raven tilted its head and looked up at him, its eyes fixed on his face as if it was trying to gauge his words. He wondered if the bird could talk; in all of his encounters with it, the raven never spoke to him. Even without the gift of speech, he presumed it to be intelligent enough for it always returned with a message from its mistress.

A sudden movement distracted him from his private musings. The raven had turned away from him, wings spread apart as it prepared to take off. It turned its dark head and gave him one last look before it leapt off the sill and soared into the sky.

He watched the raven's flight for a few minutes as it flew toward the north. As he retreated from the window and made for the door, he thought it was perhaps time to implement a new plan.

* * *

**Next:** _News from the Front_ — In which Lucy and Edmund discover remnants of the past, a king is briefed and advised, and plans are made.


	6. Ch 5: News from the Front

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

**A/N:** My deepest and humblest apologies for the long interval between updates. I've had to battle both writer's block and real life in order to get this chapter completed.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – News from the Front**

_"How long has it been in Narnia?"_

_"Exactly three years," said Caspian._

_"All going well?" asked Edmund._

_"You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom and put to sea unless all was well," answered the King._

— "On Board the _Dawn Treader_", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

With a gentle tug, Lucy carefully pulled the door shut behind her. She leaned against the heavy oak panels and closing her eyes, allowed one word to surface to the forefront of her mind.

_Home._

She was really here. Not just this entire world that they referred to when back in England, but _Narnia_. Narnia. The country of Talking Beasts, of divine Trees and Waters, of Dwarfs and Centaurs and Men.

She was in the land where she and her family had once ruled and lived a lifetime. The land they will forever call _Home_.

With her eyes still shut, she allowed her other senses to fill her in on her surroundings. She breathed deeply and caught the scent of cut grass mingling with earthy stone. It was cool where she stood and the light breeze that drifted towards her was dry and gentle; the air touched her skin without the heat of the summer sun or the cold sprays from the waves of the sea. In the distance, she heard the light, cheery tunes of birdsong and the sound of hoofs striking dirt somewhere beyond the castle walls.

All of it was Narnia.

She let out a contented sigh and continued to relish the moment; for now, she could be an ordinary girl and enjoy the simple things this land could offer. Being who she was, she knew these precious minutes would not last and she would do her best to make every second count.

As she continued to listen to the chorus of life in and around the castle, the sound of footsteps soon caught her attention. The steps appeared to be human; she could easily make out the rhythmic thumps as booted feet hit the ground with every step that grew nearer and louder. Lucy stiffened but remained where she was; though she kept her eyes closed, she was alert and wary. The footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor before the noise suddenly stopped and it was still once more. She knew the newcomer stood several paces away and she waited.

It was a familiar voice that broke the silence.

"You look well, my Lady."

Lucy smiled and opened her eyes, glancing in his direction. "As do you, my Lord," she replied. The young Queen straightened and turning to face him, dipped into a curtsey.

There was a small grin on Edmund's face as he made a little bow to her. He slowly raised his head up, studying her new dress and slippers as he did so. "You really do look lovely, Lu."

She felt the color rise in her cheeks. Edmund rarely handed out compliments so she knew his words were heartfelt. It surprised her that he would take note of her outfit; she could not recall a time when he would remark in such a fashion on either of his sisters' raiment.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and sincere. She brushed a hand across the silky fabric of her gown. "It _is_ rather nice to be wearing a fresh set of clothes after two weeks at sea."

Edmund laughed. "And ones that fit correctly, too," he added knowingly. Lucy wasn't the only one that borrowed clothes from Caspian. The king had given him an extra set as well, and Edmund alternated between those and his own while they were aboard the _Dawn Treader_. The borrowed clothes were still loose on Edmund but he fared better than Lucy; he at least was closer in height and build to the king.

Lucy eyed her brother's attire. There was nothing remarkable about the simple tunic and trousers he wore but something about them gave her a curious feeling. "You know, Ed, that shirt looks oddly familiar..."

"Does it?" He briefly looked down before continuing. "I was just going to say the same about your dress. If I recall correctly, didn't you wear something similar to the Summer Festival one year?"

She thought for a minute and then clapped her hands. "Yes, yes of course!" She fingered the delicately embroidered leaves that adorned the neckline and the hems of the sleeves. "I remember now. Susan and I had these dresses specially made for that time when the two of us were opening the festival." Lucy wasn't surprised her brother remembered; his memory and observation skills were part of what made him a good King. As she thought of their older sister, she realized what it was about Edmund's clothes that seemed familiar. "Ed, I think that shirt looks like one Susan asked you to wear to the banquet for your fourteenth birthday."

He snorted, remembering the occasion. "Su didn't _ask_ me to wear it; it was practically an order."

Lucy grinned. It would not surprise her if it were true; it certainly sounded like something their sister would have done. "Do you suppose these really are _our_ clothes then?"

"I would say it's impossible since nothing was left of the Cair the last time we saw it, but just look at how perfect everything," he gestured at their surroundings, "is here. It's all _exactly_ how it used to be." He cocked his head toward the door she had been leaning against earlier. "Does this lead to your room, Lu?"

"_Rooms_," she acknowledged, with a heavy emphasis on the word. She then looked at him expectantly.

In response to her unspoken question, he proceeded to point down the corridor. "I was stunned when the faun stopped in front of the door and announced that those were the rooms that had been prepared for me. And when I stepped inside..."

"It was exactly how you had left it," Lucy completed his thought. Her words came out in a whisper and there was wonder in her eyes. "It was the same for me even." The surprise she experienced when she walked in for the first time had not yet abated; whether two years or thirteen hundred years had passed, her rooms looked to be as they once were. "But how did they know?"

He had no answer for her. "I suppose we'll have to ask Caspian about that." Edmund shook his head, sweeping the questions from his mind and filing them away for the present. "But that will be for later, of course. We have more important things to discuss at the moment."

Lucy sighed as she stepped away from the door; she had not forgotten the reason they were in Narnia once more. "We had best be off then."

Nothing more was said between brother and sister as they crossed the length of the corridor. In addition to the doors that led to their rooms, Lucy saw several others that lined the hallway. As she approached a set of large double doors, she briefly wished there was time to look behind them.

Edmund noted his sister had slowed her steps. Following her gaze, he said, "Their rooms probably look the same as well."

"I'm sure they do, but it's not the same being here without them." Lucy placed her hand on the door to her eldest brother's former apartments and sighed. "I wish I could open these doors and find Peter sitting at his desk, sifting through the petitions and treaties that piled up when he was away." She glanced down the corridor at another door. "Or Susan hosting afternoon tea in her sitting room for the ambassadors and ladies that came to court."

As she spoke, her brother moved to her side. He put his arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "They may not be physically here with us but they are here too," he said. The King also felt the same ache as she for the current absence of their elder siblings.

"In our hearts and in our minds they are ever present. And Narnia herself will never forget them. All they've done—all we've done—have helped to pave the way for this new Narnia that Caspian has been entrusted with. The legacy of the High King and Queen Susan will live on in Narnia so long as the people do not forget."

"Wise words, Brother; you speak truly." Lucy raised her head and standing on her toes, placed a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you."

They lingered in front of the doors for a little longer. There was no need for them to speak; even without words, each understood how the other felt. Finally, Lucy gently freed herself from her brother's arm. "We had better go," she murmured. "I'm sure Caspian must be waiting for us."

They resumed their walk in silence, both occupied by their own thoughts. The quiet that surrounded them soon disappeared, replaced with chatter as they left the old royal wing and proceeded to head downstairs. Word had spread of their arrival and they were greeted by many of Caspian's courtiers and servants as King and Queen passed them by.

As they rounded the corner of another hallway, a sudden thought occurred to Lucy. "Where's Eustace?"

Edmund grimaced. "Trying to figure out how to put his new clothes on. His room is in our old guest wing, and we had stopped there first. I offered to help him settle in before Rinius showed me to my rooms but our dear cousin wanted none of it." He shook his head; his dealings with Eustace had sorely tested his normally abundant patience.

"And he stated in no uncertain terms that he was not interested in attending this or any other meeting. He said this was none of his business and that we shan't have his help in the affairs of a country he's not a citizen of." The King sighed as he recalled the conversation with his cousin. "I told him where he could find us if he changes his mind and if he's bored, to ask one of the staff to show him around the castle."

They continued through several more corridors as they headed for the planning chamber, or the "War Room" as they had often called it during their reign. In the midst of telling another story at sea, Edmund had explained to Caspian that it was dubbed the War Room simply because it was where they always met to plan their maneuvers when Narnia was at war.

At one intersection, Lucy hesitated for a moment; the chamber was a place she had frequented on occasion but it had been a while since she was last there. As she looked between the different paths, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"This way," Edmund said, indicating the eastern hallway with a slight tilt of his head.

She followed her brother without another word; it was a well-traveled route for him when they had lived in the castle. With the many campaigns her brothers planned in the past, she thought Peter and Edmund could probably find their way to the room blindfolded. Though she trusted her brother to find _their_ planning chamber, she couldn't help but ask, "What if Caspian chose a different room instead?"

"The thought did occur to me, so I checked with Rinius before I met up with you." Lucy thought she heard an odd note in his voice and cast a quick glance at her brother. Edmund looked straight ahead but she noted his face had darkened slightly. It was an expression she had seen before, though it had been some time since she saw it last. He had a habit of falling into a state of quiescence and gravity when they convened for a council of war; whatever his thoughts of going to battle could be, his feelings manifested in his outward countenance as well. She wondered if this meeting was bringing back memories of other occasions when they and their advisors had met in the exact same room.

They soon reached the end of the hall and found themselves facing a large set of double doors. Two sentries—a Man and a Satyr—stood guard on either side; both snapped to attention and saluted as the two children approached.

"Good day, friends," Lucy greeted them politely as they approached the doors. "Has King Caspian arrived yet?"

"Yes, Queen Lucy," the Satyr replied, speaking for the other guard and himself. "His Majesty arrived not long ago and awaits you and King Edmund." As the Satyr spoke, he and the man to his left placed their hands on the wooden handles and pushed the doors open.

"Thank you," Lucy said, smiling at both guards. As the doors parted, she turned to Edmund and found him appearing less somber than before. He was more composed and appeared impassive, but she could still see the gravity lurking beneath his countenance. He caught her gaze and briefly dropped his mask, giving her a tight smile before gesturing for her to enter first.

The Queen blinked as she took in her new surroundings. Despite the purpose for which the room was used, it was as marvelous as she remembered. The chamber was tucked into a corner of the castle and with arched windows that lined the outer walls, light poured through the tall panels of leaded glass. Candelabra were scattered around the room; Lucy noted several unused tapers nestled amongst the stubby remnants of candles that had melted and hardened into pools of wax at their bases. Across from her, a large fireplace was set between two windows and a pile of kindling was stacked beside it. And in the center of the room between the hearth and the entrance stood a long rectangular table, its top covered with maps and scrolls.

There were Men and various creatures gathered around the table, with Caspian sitting at one end. It appeared to Lucy that she and Edmund had walked in on an important discussion; one of the men had been pointing to a spot on the map but all of them looked up when the doors opened.

"Ah, Lucy, Edmund, there you are." Caspian stood up and crossed the room to greet them. "I'm glad you were able to find us," he said sheepishly. "You must forgive me; I had quite forgotten that this is your first visit back to the castle and you may not have known where we were."

"Do not trouble yourself, Caspian," Edmund assured the king. "It was no issue of concern; we just checked with the staff and found our own way here."

"Then allow me to introduce the rest of my advisors," the king said as he moved towards the other men in the room. "May I present Lord Hazan," he gestured first to the man that was nearest to him, "and Lord Belmar."

Edmund had already taken note of the two lords upon his entrance into the room. Lord Belmar was the elder of the two and appeared old enough to be Caspian's father; there were bits of grey scattered among his black hair and his neatly trimmed beard. Edmund sensed a solemn air about him and thought the few lines on his face showed not only age but experience as well. His mannerisms and movement revealed not only an aristocratic background but a military one as well; the King recognized this man to be a veteran soldier.

Lord Hazan was opposite to Belmar both in looks and demeanor. Bright eyes peered out from beneath the long blond locks that fell to his shoulder. Like his king, he wore no beard and appeared to be only several years older than Caspian.

The two men quickly rose from their seats and bowed. Edmund briefly caught the looks of surprise on their faces before they respectfully bent their heads towards Lucy and him; they wore the same expressions he had seen other Telmarines exhibit upon seeing how young the Kings and Queens were during his previous trip to Narnia. He and Lucy would discuss their first impressions later, in a more private setting. At first glance however, Hazan appeared to be more agreeable than Belmar; the young lord smiled at them as he raised his head up, displaying a far sunnier disposition than the other lord.

Both were dressed in the Telmarine fashion, in leather doublets of navy and grey. Golden chains hung from their necks and wrists while large jewels and thick gold bands adorned their fingers. There was no mistaking either of these men as great nobles in Caspian's court.

"Trumpkin, Cornelius and Trufflehunter you've already met," Caspian continued before gesturing to the enormous Centaur that stood on the other side of the table. "And you remember Glenstorm, of course? He and Lord Belmar are commanders in my unified army."

"Glenstorm," Edmund greeted him with a small nod. His eyes detected a slight touch of grey in the Narnian's reddish hair and tail but other than that, the Centaur appeared no different from when the King saw him last.

Glenstorm stepped back several paces and with his fist at his heart, he bowed his head to them. "King Edmund, Queen Lucy," he said, acknowledging them in his deep voice. "The stars foretold of a great presence coming to Narnia," he continued as his dark eyes locked on the young King and Queen, "and their dance was one that had not been seen in the skies for three years. We are honored by your presence here."

Both Lucy and Edmund inclined their heads toward him; both were accustomed to Centaur greetings and knew nothing needed to be said in response to such a welcome.

Caspian then motioned toward two empty chairs across from his own. "Please, sit."

The Pevensies walked to the other end of the table. As the others took their seats, Lord Hazan pulled out the chair to his immediate right. "Madam," he said respectfully, offering the seat to Lucy as she approached. As the Queen took her seat, Edmund proceeded to sit in the remaining chair and found himself facing the other King.

Once they were settled, Caspian proceeded without delay. "The latest reports have just come from the northwest."

"So the troubles have not stopped?"

"Unfortunately no, King Edmund," Lord Hazan replied. "Indeed, it has gotten worse."

"Would you mind starting at the beginning, Trumpkin?" asked Caspian, "It would be helpful for all of us," he gestured to himself and the Pevensies, "to learn of everything that has occurred so far."

The Dwarf gave a quick nod and looked around the table. "The trouble started on the very day you set sail, your Majesty," he began.

Caspian looked puzzled. "But in your message, you had written that things began occurring a week after I had left."

"That's what we thought at the time, Sire, but when the scouts went to investigate, we learned that it had started earlier than we thought." Trumpkin directed their attention to one of the large maps on the table. Markers were scattered across the map but many of the pennants were situated in the area marking the northwestern part of the country.

"We determined that the first incident occurred in Greenhall."

"Greenhall?" Lucy asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"It is a village west of here," Glenstorm replied, pointing to one of the markers. The Queen leaned closer to the table to get a better view and noted its location was halfway between Beruna and Beaversdam, along the Great River. "Several fires broke out around the village and destroyed many buildings."

"That does not sound too unusual an occurrence," Edmund remarked. "The fires could have started in part from the summer heat and dry conditions in the area."

"True, King Edmund," the Centaur agreed, "except the villagers claimed the buildings were set on fire by large beasts they had never seen before."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Large beasts?" he echoed.

"Aye, Sire," Trumpkin said; he had been stroking his beard but stopped as he picked up the tale again. "Some of my clan were hiking south of Beaversdam and they reported seeing great lizards in the area a few days after the fires at Greenhall. They followed the tracks of one of these beasts to a cave at the bottom of a cliff and found a very large lizard resting inside."

"And?" the king prompted. "What did they see?"

The Dwarf shook his head as he recalled the conversation with his kinsmen. "Not much. They tried to get a closer look but the creature woke up and spewed fire at them, so they ran as far from it as they could."

"So we're assuming that the lizards the Dwarfs saw are the same ones that are burning the villages?" Caspian asked.

"And the woods as well, my King," Cornelius added. "A week after the dwarfs' encounter, the dryads came to us seeking aid. The ones that survived the fires described similar beasts rampaging around the northern and western forests."

Trumpkin shuddered as he thought of the wood nymph that appeared before the council; her pleas for help and her death were still vivid in his mind. "That was when I decided to write you, Sire."

The king nodded. "Yes, and you had mentioned that scouts would be sent to investigate."

Instead of answering, the Dwarf looked towards the two men that sat further down the table. Hazan and Belmar exchanged a glance and after a moment of silent communication, it was the younger lord that spoke.

"My home lies northwest of here, near the Lantern Waste," he explained, looking towards Edmund and Lucy, "as well as Lord Belmar's. As these occurrences took place near our lands, the two of us rode out ahead of the scouts to see for ourselves the extent of the damage. My liege," he turned to Caspian, "everything was burned to the ground. Charred wood littered the roads and blackened stumps dotted the forests. We had to keep our horses to the main road because the grounds surrounding the others paths were still very hot in the days that followed. Without shade from the trees, the summer heat has kept the burnt lands smoldering."

With an ear on the discussion, Edmund had been silently observing the others in the room. He bit back a smile as he watched the elderly Doctor leaning a bit to the side every so often before shifting his position to stay up. Trufflehunter was the exact opposite, keeping his eyes and ears trained on whomever was currently speaking; the Badger was surely memorizing the details so they could be recorded and stored in the archives later. Glenstorm made no movement except to paw at the floor now and then, while Trumpkin fidgeted subtly in his seat so as not to draw his king's attention. As Lord Hazan described his findings, the young King noted Lord Belmar staring fixedly at the map, his eyes on the markers while he fingered a large golden medallion that hung from his necklace.

"And how far did you and Lord Belmar travel?" Caspian's question drew the older lord's attention away from the map.

"We rode as far as Greenhall before turning back," Belmar answered, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "Judging from what we saw at the village, it did not seem wise to venture further without a larger party. As Lord Hazan and I prepared to return to Cair Paravel, the aerial scouts flew ahead and further north towards the border with Ettinsmoor." There was a brief pause. "The Birds and Gryphons reported seeing a huge lizard wandering inland from the western edge of the River Shribble."

Glenstorm pointed at the little flags that dotted the map. "From the reports that have reached us, it seems that most of these sightings are coming from the north of Narnia."

"From the north," Caspian murmured as he leaned back in his seat. Just past the northern march was Ettinsmoor and beyond that, Harfang and the wild lands where the Giants lived. He had not heard of any other countries that lay beyond the Giants' territories. "And you are certain this is not the work of the Giants? Could they be harboring these lizards and sending them across our borders?"

"There have been no signs of an offensive movement being staged from Harfang or Ettinsmoor, Sire," the Centaur replied. "The sentries stationed at the northern post have orders to send word if they notice unusual activity coming from the Giants but so far, it appears unlikely to be them; they are still recovering from their defeat last summer."

The king looked down at the map and then at the stack of papers in front of him; Trumpkin had the morning reports delivered to his chambers before he set foot ashore. Though he read the papers before the start of this meeting, he had not understood the full ramifications of their contents until now.

In light of what he had learned, there were several things he felt they must do. He looked up to a group of alert faces; on either side of the table, his councilors waited expectantly for his thoughts and decisions. Further down at the other end, Lucy had bent her head toward her brother, speaking too softly for Caspian to hear. Edmund gave a slight shake of his head and when he caught the other king's gaze, spoke to Lucy who raised her head and offered Caspian her undivided attention. With the two ancient monarchs staring back at him, the king experienced a sense of nervousness; in that very moment, he felt as if he were meeting them for the first time again.

"Your Majesty?"

Cornelius's quiet voice drew him away from his inner musings. Caspian blinked and looked across the table again; the two children looked like Edmund and Lucy once more, and not the King and Queen that were there just moments before. With a bit of effort, he turned his thoughts back to the plans he had begun to formulate in his head. He leaned forward and setting his arms on the table, clasped his hands together. His advisors took notice and readied themselves; familiar with the king's mannerisms, they knew Caspian had reached a decision.

"Belmar, Hazan," the king addressed the two men, "make preparations to leave for Beruna. Assemble a small company from the soldiers on patrol there and head for Greenhall; do whatever you can to help the villagers rebuild their homes and livelihood. I expect you to leave at first light tomorrow."

The Telmarine lords bowed their heads in response. Caspian then turned to his other military advisor, "Glenstorm, send some of your best scouts up towards the forests and see if there are any more sightings of these creatures in the area. Have them alert the towns and villages in those parts of the potential dangers; what occurred in Greenhall could surely happen again."

"As you wish, Majesty."

"Trufflehunter, Doctor Cornelius," he looked at the two that sat nearest him, "check both the Narnian and Telmarine records and see if such incidents have occurred in the past. We also need more information about the creatures so examine your books for any mention of them as well." After the Badger and half-Dwarf murmured their assurances, there was one more announcement left for the king to make.

"It is my wish to ride north tomorrow," he began, "I want to see with my own eyes exactly what these creatures did to the towns and the forests." With a wave of his hand toward the markers on the map, he continued, "A small guard will accompany me to Beaversdam and the Western woods by Lantern Waste."

"Will you ride out with us then, your Majesty?"

Caspian shook his head at Hazan's question. "No, but I will follow after you to Beruna. Glenstorm, please have the scouts report to me from there." There was a pause before the king looked at the Dwarf that sat to his immediate right. "Trumpkin, I leave the castle in your hands once more until I return."

"Aye, Sire," the Red Dwarf responded gruffly, unsurprised.

With all in order and no objections to his plans, Caspian was ready to conclude the meeting. He was prepared to dismiss his advisors when a voice spoke up from the other end of the table.

"And what can we do to help?" Lucy asked.

With the serious matters dealt with for the time being, Caspian smiled; he was warmed by the earnestness and sincerity in her voice. "You and King Edmund can enjoy yourselves while we resolve this issue. No, no, I insist!" he added as she began shaking her head. "When this is all over, we shall continue on our journey East once more."

"But Caspian…"

"The King is right, Queen Lucy," Lord Hazan smoothly interjected. "You need not worry. With King Caspian's return and the strength of our army, I am confident this can be resolved quickly. And if I may be permitted to speak more plainly, Madam," he waited for her assent before continuing, "I think you should heed his Majesty's advice and let us take care of this. After all, you are the King's guests and need not be bothered by these issues."

Caspian briefly nodded as he agreed with the Lord's words, but Lucy did not appear convinced. The young Queen had opened her mouth to protest when she felt a hand rest gently but firmly on her arm. She turned away from Caspian with a questioning glance at her brother.

"Peace, Sister," he murmured low enough for her ears only. Edmund had not spoken aloud since the start of the meeting. He had listened carefully to what others had said but chose to say nothing himself; the young King had not felt it necessary for him to speak up when Caspian was quite capable of leading his country without interference. He would have continued to stay out of the discussion had it not appeared to him that the king would dismiss Lucy's question without listening to what she had to say.

"If I may speak?" he asked politely, deferring to the king.

"Of course," Caspian readily agreed.

The boy gave his sister a reassuring smile and then turned his attention to the others. "While we understand and appreciate your hospitality to us," he began, speaking evenly as he gazed at each member of the council before looking at the king himself, "we cannot sit here idly when there is trouble in Narnia. We may not be your subjects Caspian, but that does not keep us from helping in any way we can."

The king was briefly startled by Edmund's remarks but then he remembered whom it was that had spoken. Though he understood that the younger boy spoke for both himself and Lucy, Caspian couldn't help but hear the royal pronoun in his friend's words.

As he considered his response, he thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He shifted his gaze slightly to see Belmar whispering to Hazan. He wondered what the older lord said for he could see the words were not agreeable; Trufflehunter sat across from the two men and the king could see a slight frown on the Badger's face. He made a note to ask about it later.

"As you wish, King Edmund," he finally said, inclining his head respectfully toward his friends. "It was not our intent to appear that we have no need for help in this matter. On the contrary, we would be honored for any assistance you and the Queen Lucy could provide."

"Thank you," Edmund said simply. "Now, what it is you wish to do, Lucy?" he asked the Queen. He was curious about her ideas and would support her in this as long as it was within reason; he knew she would try to do whatever she could to help their people, even if it meant working on menial tasks.

"I want to go with you, Caspian. I want to ride out and see if there's anything I can do to help these people. I may not be able to help them rebuild their homes, but I can at least help those who have been injured." Beneath the table, her hand strayed to the diamond bottle that was strapped to her belt.

Caspian could not find any excuse to refuse the Queen; it was not an unreasonable request and one that could be easily accommodated. As Lucy waited for his answer, she gazed at him with her eyes blazing defiantly in her youthful face. He then shifted his glance to her brother and immediately thought he was the more alarming of the two; while Lucy looked determined, Edmund's dark eyes bore into the king's, holding them in his gaze until the Telmarine looked away.

After a while, Caspian spoke up. "We'll set off at precisely eleven tomorrow, no later than that. Those who will make the journey with me shall meet by the northern gate." Lucy smiled gratefully at him. "If no one has anything else they wish to add," he paused and waited a moment but was met with silence, "then this meeting is adjourned. We must begin our preparations since the hours are passing by even as we speak."

Glenstorm was the first to rise from his place. "I'll have the scouts set out this evening, Sire." He nodded to Caspian and then to Lucy and Edmund before he took his leave, his hoofs clattering loudly on the stone floor. Hazan and Belmar followed the Centaur's exit; the Telmarine lords rose as one and made for the doors as well.

After the three departed from the room, only the King's closest friends remained. Dropping all semblance of formality, he sighed and asked in a tired voice, "I suppose you are coming along as well, King Edmund?"

"Of course," the younger boy replied. He waved his hand dismissively. "And did you forget? It's just 'Edmund' when we're talking amongst ourselves."

"I did not think your Majesty wished to be called anything other than your title just now," Caspian replied warily. His shoulders sagged as he slouched in his seat; the weight and tension that bore down on him was beginning to melt away now that the meeting was over.

"Well, that was different; we were still in Council." Edmund sat back in his seat as his eyes swept over the empty chairs in front of him. "An important rule of kingship for you, Caspian: learn to put your personal feelings aside when duty calls. Your concern for us as your friends is greatly appreciated but you needn't protect us from whatever is going on. Lu and I still have a sense of responsibility to Narnia." There was a twinkle in the King's eyes as he added with a grin, "But don't worry, you're still young. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"I think Caspian will take less time to learn that than you did, Ed," said Lucy with a wry smile at her brother. "Need I remind you that you and Peter weren't that young when you two finally realized that lesson yourselves?" She wagged a finger at him. "Remember that it was _Susan_ who first understood that I could not be kept away from the dangers in Narnia."

Edmund threw his hands up. "Peace! I yield to you, Sister," he said as he joined in the chorus of laughter that broke out amongst Caspian's advisors. With the smile that lit his face, he appeared more as the young man his looks had shown him to be.

It was a strange scene for Caspian to witness; the Pevensies continued to defy his expectations of them. One minute, they were the serious and wise adults they had once been, the great rulers of this kingdom; and in the next, their demeanors would change completely, seeming lighthearted and carefree as the children they were. He wondered how they did it, changing their personality and behavior in the blink of an eye.

"And do leave Caspian alone, Brother," Lucy continued, "He has enough to worry about without having you breathing down his back as well."

The king laughed, a genuine smile finally breaking the tired expression on his face. "My thanks to you, Queen Lucy."

"Lucy," she corrected gently, reminding him to drop the use of titles. The young Queen smiled at him before turning her attention away. It was Trumpkin that caught her gaze; the Dwarf coughed slightly and looked as if he wanted to speak to her.

"Queen Lucy, I—" he started to say, pausing as she gestured to the empty seat next to her; it was more practical to move closer to her than raising his voice from the other end of the table.

As Trumpkin rose and began walking towards her, Lucy looked at the others. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" she asked with a smile at Cornelius and Trufflehunter, welcoming them to the unoccupied seats to the right of Edmund's chair.

"That we do, your Majesty," said the Doctor. With his hands on the armrests, he slowly pushed himself up, the joints of the chair creaking as he rose out of his seat to join her.

Before Trufflehunter could follow them, Caspian spoke to him in a low voice. "A word if you will, my friend."

The Badger looked down the table and then back up at his king. With a puzzled look, he shuffled over and took the seat that was previously occupied by Trumpkin.

"Your Majesty?"

"Earlier, I saw Belmar and Hazan discussing something amongst themselves. I noted that you looked as if you did not approve of their words. Was something amiss?"

The Badger looked at him carefully. "No, my Lord," he finally said.

"What did they speak of?"

Trufflehunter hesitated. He looked toward Edmund and Lucy and said quietly, "Lord Belmar thought it," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "_unusual_ to allow two children to voice their thoughts in a meeting such as this. He did not think it was their place to speak up."

"Children?" Caspian hissed, raising his voice a little. He quickly glanced up but the others seemed not to have heard him. "They are a King and Queen of Narnia. How dare he—"

"My king," the Badger placed a paw on his hand, "you must remember that not all Narnians know their Majesties as we do."

He wished to rebuke the Lord for his words, but Trufflehunter made a good point. Some of the Telmarines were not around during the Revolution, and Lord Belmar was one of them. A captain in the Telmarine army at the time, he had been away in the North when Miraz was deposed. The older lord did not learn of the change in power until he returned with his company several weeks after Caspian's coronation.

The king sighed, slowly unclenching his fist as the Badger patted him reassuringly. "You are right, my friend. I can only hope that with time and their Majesties' presence here, he will come to see and know them as we do. Thank you." He knew he had to let it go; there was nothing to do about the matter for now.

"Come, my king," Trufflehunter tilted his furry head towards the other end of the table, "and let us hear what is going on over there. It looks as if Queen Lucy is telling a story."

The Queen was quite animated, laughing and speaking at the same time. Caspian was reminded of how Lucy looked when she told more stories of Old Narnia aboard the _Dawn Treader_. With a smile, he rose from his seat and crossed the room to join the crowd that surrounded the fair-haired girl.

As he reached them, he heard Trumpkin ask, "And how are the High King and Queen Susan?"

"They're both doing well, I suppose. We haven't heard from them lately. Susan's abroad during the holidays; she and our parents have journeyed across the ocean to another country in our world called America. As for Peter," Lucy broke off, a frown crossing her face for a brief instant before disappearing just as quickly, "he's back in England studying for exams."

"Peter's staying with a family friend," Edmund added. "If Professor Kirke was still living in his old manor, we would have spent the summer there as well. Instead, we are _indulging_ in the hospitality of our Aunt and Uncle."

"I take it you mean Master Eustace's house," Trumpkin says; there was a bit of humor in his voice as he noted the sarcasm in the King's words. "He's an interesting fellow, your kinsman."

Edmund snickered; _interesting_ indeed! "Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta live rather differently than we do," he said diplomatically even as his sister frowned at him. "Their ways of life take a bit of getting used to."

"Perhaps being in Narnia will do your kinsman some good," Cornelius said, eyes sparkling behind his thick glasses. "Some have said that the air here has a magical quality, while others claim it has healing properties as well."

"Perhaps," Edmund allowed. To be fair, it wasn't as if Eustace had been given the choice of living with Harold and Alberta.

"We should probably find him," Lucy said, biting her lip; it was a habit she had broken when she was older but now it seemed to have resurfaced. She had hoped that Eustace would come find them, but they were left undisturbed for the whole of the meeting. "I hope he's all right and didn't lose his way."

"Anyone that works in the castle can point him to this room, your Majesty," Cornelius said.

Edmund sighed. "We'd better go then," he said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Lucy followed his lead, and then everyone else stood as well. "With your permission, Caspian?"

The golden-haired king waved his hand. "It's unnecessary, Edmund. You are a King as well."

Edmund began walking toward the doors. If he knew his cousin as well as he thought, Eustace was probably wandering around lost in the maze of corridors. He hoped the younger boy hadn't managed to upset the entire castle staff just yet.

After all, this was only the first day back in Narnia for all of them.

* * *

**Next:** _Upon a Knife's Point_ — In which there is a journey for Lucy and Edmund, while Eustace learns that what works for England won't necessarily work in Narnia.


	7. Ch 6: Upon a Knife's Point

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

**A/N:** Many thanks to Keri S. again for the beta and to those who have read, reviewed and are still following the story despite the infrequent updates.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Upon a Knife's Point**

_"Why do you not draw your own sword, poltroon!" cheeped the Mouse. "Draw and fight or I'll beat you black and blue with the flat."_

_"I haven't got one," said Eustace. "I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting."_

— "On Board the _Dawn Treader_", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

It was maddening, Eustace thought as he stared at the set of doors in front of him. He had wandered around the castle for a half-hour trying to find the place before finally asking a passing maid for directions. And now that he was here, he was barred from entering by the two guards that stood at the entrance. No matter how much he insisted that he was expected, neither the human nor the strange goat-man would budge.

He glared at the two to no avail and decided to return to his room. He turned away and took one step forward when the doors suddenly opened of their own accord. Voices drifted out from the room and Eustace paused as he recognized several of the speakers.

"Eustace, there you are!" At the sound of Lucy's voice, he turned his head in time to catch her as she stepped out of the room. She looked cheerful and seemed relieved at finding him there. Others followed her out and looking past her shoulder, he saw Edmund, Caspian and the Narnians he had met earlier at the harbor.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Edmund said as he approached the two of them.

Eustace scowled. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?" And before either of his cousins could respond to this remark, he ploughed on. "But then _these_ two," he motioned toward the guards, "wouldn't let me in."

Lucy looked toward the guards curiously. The Telmarine man met her gaze and said, "We've orders to allow you and King Edmund in, Ma'am, but no one else."

"My apologies, Eustace," Caspian said as he turned his attention to them. He had just finished a conversation with Trumpkin and overheard the guard's words as he came over. "In my haste and distraction, I only thought to mention Queen Lucy and King Edmund to the guards." He bowed his head contritely toward the youngest boy. "It won't happen again."

Eustace looked as if he wanted to say more to Caspian but Lucy interrupted, asking, "Have you been waiting here long?"

He turned his attention back to her, still scowling. "Just a few minutes," he admitted grudgingly; he would never confess to either of his cousins that he had gotten lost.

"Oh." She was surprised; the meeting had spanned the better part of an hour and it should not have taken him that much time to find them. "Did you explore the castle then while we were in the meeting?"

"No," he said sulkily. The whole place was a zoo; not just with all the corridors and rooms, but with its strange and unnatural inhabitants. He didn't trust anyone around here that wasn't human; the maid he had spoken to earlier was the first human he had come across after leaving his room.

"Well," Lucy said brightly, "how about we take a tour of the castle now?" He opened his mouth to protest her suggestion but she had already looped her arm with his and began leading them away from the room and down the corridor.

As Lucy and Eustace took the lead, the two kings followed behind them. "You needn't come with us, you know," Edmund said to his friend as the two of them remained several paces back. "I'm sure you have other things to do than to wander around the Cair with us."

"I don't mind," Caspian said. "There is nothing pressing at the moment and I can spare an hour or two. Besides," he smiled as he watched Lucy waving her hands about and pointing at tapestries, sculptures, and doors as she walked past, "I don't know much about the castle's history. It would be wonderful to learn more of it from you and Lucy."

The king quickened his steps until he was right behind the Queen and her kinsman. Just ahead of them was the entrance to the throne room and Lucy eagerly rushed forward, pulling Eustace along with her. The guards saluted as they approached and when the Queen drew closer, threw the doors open for her.

Caspian always felt a sense of amazement whenever he stepped inside. It was a grand room—larger than the one in his forefather's castle—and it never failed to impress visitors that sought an audience with him. The king thought it was a jewel in itself, with peacock feathers glistening like emeralds and sapphires along the western wall and a view of the sea sparkling through the eastern windows. At the far end, several shallow steps led up to a dais and the king smiled as he looked upon it.

The four of them walked to the middle of the room and stopped. Lucy's back was to him, but Caspian noticed she had suddenly let go of her cousin. Free from her hold, Eustace yanked his arm back until he was well out of her reach. He quickly moved away from them, wandering off to the side to look around the room.

"Lucy?" the king asked, concerned by her behavior.

She spun around and he thought her eyes were rather bright. "Oh, Caspian!" she cried, "I can't believe they're still here!" There was a small tremor in her voice as she turned away from him and looked ahead once more.

"Four…" Edmund murmured, his voice trailing off as he looked to the dais. He glanced sideways at Caspian. "Did _you_ do this?"

The king shook his head. "They were already here when we moved into the castle… as they should be," he added.

Lucy took her brother's hand and pulled him forward, leading him to the dais. Caspian watched as they climbed up the shallow steps to the four thrones.

The little Queen reached out, her hand hovering over one of the middle thrones. She hesitated briefly before resting her fingers on the armrest. The pads of her fingers met cold wood and she moved her hand forward, gliding across the smooth, polished arm until it sloped downward to form the mane of a lion's head that stared unseeingly across the room.

By this time, Caspian had reached the dais; he had purposely slowed his steps to allow his friends some privacy as they looked upon the thrones they sat in so long ago. From where he stood on the bottom step, he looked up and stared at the carving beneath Lucy's hand; he had never noticed its presence before.

As he looked at Lucy, he thought there was a dreamlike expression on her face; it was as if she was somewhere else, far away from the room they were standing in. A quick glance over to her brother found the same distant look upon his face as well. For a fleeting moment, Caspian wished that he too could see what it was that his friends were seeing.

He coughed in a low voice, not wishing to startle either of them. As if a spell had broken, Lucy blinked and turned her head toward the sound, her fingers slipping off the arm of the chair. "Will you take up your rightful place once more, Queen Lucy?" he asked, gesturing toward the throne she stood beside.

She shook her head and offered him a small, sad smile. "No, I can't. It wouldn't—" she stopped, unwilling to finish the thought.

"Besides," came Edmund's voice as he walked over to them; he had been standing by one of the thrones on the far end of the dais, "this one wasn't Lucy's." He grinned mischievously at the king. "Tell me, Caspian, whose throne do _you_ sit in?" The young King stood in the center of the dais and placed a hand on each of the middle thrones. "The Queen Susan's, perhaps? Or mine?"

Caspian laughed. It seemed to him a trick question, but one he thought he could answer easily. "Nay, King Edmund. I usually sit in the High King's seat," he said, indicating the throne that Lucy had touched with a tilt of his head. "At least, I assume it belonged to King Peter."

He stepped back and studied the four chairs as if it was the first time he had ever seen them. They appeared to be exactly the same, from the carvings that decorated the frames to the velvet cushions that covered the seats. Other than various scratches and dents in the wood from wear, there were no distinguishing marks on any of the thrones to indicate their ownership. He had always assumed his usual seat belonged to the High King based on a picture that hung in the Great Hall; the large tapestry that covered the wall behind the High table depicted the four Kings and Queens sitting on their thrones during their coronation.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Would it matter then if the seat did belonged to one of us instead of Peter?"

"Of course not," the Telmarine king was quick to reply. "It is an honor to sit in a throne that belonged to any of the Kings and Queens of Old." He felt his cheeks warming as it suddenly occurred to him that he might have offended his two friends.

Lucy laughed lightly. "Edmund's only teasing you, Caspian. We took no offense." She patted the seat cushion and he watched as her fingers sunk into the velvet. "And yes, this was Peter's throne. That one," she tilted her head toward the one on her left, "belonged to Susan's. Mine and Ed's were the ones at each end of the dais."

She sighed. "I can still remember the first time we sat here," she said softly, as if she was speaking to herself. If she closed her eyes, she could picture how things used to be. She thought she could hear the chatter in the room as Narnians waited for them before the horns announced her family's arrival. Lucy looked out across the room, almost expecting a scene from her memories; instead, it was empty save for themselves on the dais and Eustace.

_Eustace_. She had almost forgotten her cousin was here as well. He had been looking idly around the room when he caught her looking at him. "Can we go yet?" he asked, his voice echoing in the vast space. She didn't need to see his face to know he was disinterested in what was around him; the boredom she heard in his voice was hint enough.

Lucy looked to her brother and her friend. With a shrug of his shoulders, Edmund said, "I suppose we've spent enough time in here." He stepped off the dais and headed for the doors. Eustace followed his cousin as Edmund walked past, the sound of their steps alternately echoing on the floor.

"Is that everything then?" Caspian asked as he and Lucy followed the two boys out.

"I think so," the Queen replied. "I can't think of any other places that would be important to know about."

"If that's all," Edmund said as he waited for them in the hallway, "then there's one more thing I'd like to take a look at."

"And that would be?"

"Swords," he answered simply. Turning to Caspian, he asked, "I don't suppose I can borrow a decent sword while I'm here? Not that I'm expecting a war or anything like that," he assured the king. "I just miss the feel of having one at my side." There had been no need for weaponry during their sea voyage as they were confined to the ship, but he would feel more comfortable having a blade on hand should it become necessary.

"Of course." Caspian understood his friend's request perfectly; he too had been without sword or dagger before and felt the absence of a weapon acutely. "Shall we go to the armory then?"

"I wonder…" Edmund looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you know if any of the blades from our time are still in the treasure chamber?" He and Peter had found and taken a few swords from there during their last visit to Narnia but that was within a ruined castle; he wasn't sure how it would be this time now that Cair Paravel was whole again.

"The treasure chamber?" Caspian echoed, surprised by the question. "I— I don't know." He racked his brain, trying to remember what items he had seen in there; after a minute, he gave up as his mind drew a blank. "In truth, I've only visited the chamber when I had need of the Gifts," he finished, looking briefly at the diamond flask at Lucy's side.

"Well, if you won't mind—"

Caspian shook his head. "Not at all. Lead on, King Edmund." He himself was curious now, unsure of what else could be discovered there other than the usual treasures.

They walked to the end of the corridor and made a turn, the entrance to the Great Hall ahead of them. Edmund pushed open one of the wooden doors and stepped inside, holding it open until all of their party had entered. After the last member of their group walked past the threshold, the King let the door shut behind him and proceeded to follow the others as they walked on ahead.

Caspian led them forward across the colored pavement that decorated the floor of the Hall. He climbed onto the dais and with a quick glance at the tapestry behind it, walked past the High Table to the corner of the room. Lucy shared a look with her brother as they watched the king pull back one of the tapestries to reveal a door; she was reminded of how Peter and Edmund discovered the same door a year ago hidden by the vines that grew around the ruins of the castle.

The king pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He took a step through the doorway but stopped, suddenly turning back. "We'll need a—"

"—torch?" Edmund asked with a grin as he held a lit one in his hand; he had pulled one off the wall before he reached the dais. Beside him, Lucy laughed as she remembered the difficulties they had the last time they were here.

The Queen took the torch from her brother and passed it to her friend. "We had a bit of trouble trying to light our way down here last year—three years ago," she explained to a bemused Caspian. "We never could light a torch that night and had to settle for using Ed's electric one instead."

"_Ee-lek-trik?_" the king tested the word in his mouth.

"It's something that our other world has," Edmund said. "I'll explain it another time." Though a year had passed since his birthday gift disappeared, he still wondered what became of it. He had given some thought about it after returning to England and eventually concluded that it went missing somewhere in the forests between Glasswater and Aslan's How.

Caspian nodded and turned back to the door, torch in hand. He entered first, the light of the flame flickering off the stone around him as he slowly descended. Edmund waited for Lucy and Eustace to follow the king before he himself brought up the rear. As he took his first step, he heard a small voice somewhere ahead of him counting as they descended.

"Sixteen," Lucy said as she reached the foot of the stairs. She stepped aside and allowed Eustace to move ahead of her while she waited for her brother. Edmund appeared at her side a moment later and it was then that they all looked around the chamber.

The room was bathed in a golden glow. Caspian had lit every candle and torch he passed as he made his way down, from the sconces on the walls to the candelabra that lined the center path. All around them, piles of treasure glittered in the light of the flames.

Eustace stared around in surprise. He had never read of nor believed in such things as fairy tales and imaginary kingdoms but even he was unable to contain the shock of seeing the riches all around him.

On either side of the path, suits of armor lined the walls; the silver mail and plate gleamed like gold beneath the torches and with chains of precious metals or jewels hanging off them as if they were racks and hooks. In between the armor, wooden chests of various sizes were stacked one on top of another on the floor. Most of these were sealed with heavy locks but those that were opened revealed ropes of pearls and gems that sparkled against the dark interiors of the coffers.

As Eustace stepped off the path to examine some of the treasures, Edmund and Lucy were drawn to the opposite end of the chamber. They walked past the mountains of coinage, jewels and other trinkets scattered all around them on dusty shelves and tables as they proceeded towards the far wall.

It was there they found Caspian, his back to them as he gazed into the alcove at the end of the path. An arched entryway was carved into the stone and as King and Queen approached, they could see several objects hanging from hooks anchored to the back of the wall. The largest item hung in the center, a silver shield with a scarlet lion rampant stamped across the middle. To its right, a large bow hung from the same hook as an ivory quiver; the fletching of each arrow inside matched the hue of the lion on the shield. The remaining two hooks were bare, though they could guess what the missing items were.

Caspian carefully removed the Horn from his belt and draped it on a hook next to the bow and quiver. When he was done, he turned to find Edmund staring down at a slab of marble set a few paces in front of the alcove. There were no treasures on the pale, cold surface except for a sheathed sword displayed on an ornately carved wooden stand.

"You know," said Edmund idly as he stroked the golden hilt lightly with his fingers, "Peter used to hang it on the wall with his shield. He didn't keep Rhindon separate from the other gifts." He lifted the sword from the stand and unsheathed it in a quick, fluid motion; the edge of the blade glowed by the light of the flames as he turned it over in his hands.

"Your weapons and Lucy's cordial were still in my possession when I came to claim the castle," Caspian said. "I found this alcove empty when I first came down here, and assumed this was where the royal treasures were kept." With his eyes on the blade, he thought back to the few times he saw it in action.

He had two very distinct memories of Rhindon; the first was when he watched as Peter fought against Miraz during the duel. At the time, Caspian and the High King were of similar age and while the Prince was somewhat familiar with swordplay, he had never seen anyone his age wield a sword as skillfully as Peter.

His second memory was even clearer. "I still remember the day the High King knighted me with that sword." Though three years had passed since then, the day he became _Sir Caspian, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_, was one he would never forget.

Lucy smiled as she saw the reverent look on her friend's face as he stared at her brother's sword. "Peter was knighted with it as well, after his first kill." An involuntary shudder rippled across her back as she remembered that moment with Susan up in the tree and Maugrim at her heels. "After he slew the Wolf, Aslan made him a knight right there on the field."

"Sir Peter Wolfs-bane." Caspian remembered the story; it was one of the earliest history lessons his Tutor had taught him up in the central tower of the old Telmarine castle. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but for a brief moment, he thought he saw the point of the blade streaked with red; he blinked and it appeared spotless once more. His hand fell to the hilt of his own sword. "I think no sword made now could equal that of the High King's."

Edmund lowered the blade in his hand. "There is no other sword like Rhindon," he agreed. "And your smiths may have some difficulty trying to replicate it anyway. It's not a weapon forged by any of the Dwarf clans, after all." He looked at Caspian over the edge of the blade. "You _could_ use the sword if you wanted to," he said, before looking beyond the king to the wall behind him, "and my sister's bow as well. You know that Peter and Susan will never return to Narnia."

The king shook his head. "I cannot possibly use them. I—" he stopped, hesitant. "I don't think I am worthy enough to wield such weapons." It was a thought that occasionally crossed his mind and one he truly believed in. As the years pass, he hoped to be remembered as a good king to his people, but he had no expectations of becoming as great a leader and warrior as Peter the High King, or any of his royal siblings.

Caspian tore his gaze away from the flat of the blade and looked at Edmund. "Perhaps you should take it for you own, my lord." He thought if anyone should wield that particular royal treasure, it should be Edmund; no one else had as much claim to Rhindon as a King of the Golden Age and brother to the High King. "Was that what you were looking for down here?"

The younger King said nothing at first. He passed the sword back and forth between his hands, getting a feel for the hilt in his grip; he was out of practice, having not touched a sword since the day he left Narnia. Edmund then stepped back from the alcove. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy move a few paces away from him; she knew him well enough to know what he meant to do and to keep some distance between them. Caspian would be safe with the marble slab between them, and he could hear Eustace's footsteps shuffling on the stone floor somewhere behind him; the sound of the younger boy's movements were soft and low enough for the King to know his cousin was safely out of range.

Edmund carefully swung Rhindon around with several flicks of his wrist, his movements automatic as both arm and fingers remembered the old familiar drills. After several more minutes of swordplay, he stopped, sheathing the sword in its old leather scabbard and carefully setting it back on the wooden stand.

"No," he said, finally answering Caspian's question. "I wasn't looking for Rhindon though I am glad to see it's been well kept since we left."

"Will you take up the High King's sword then?"

He shook his head. "There had been occasions where I ended up wielding it but it has always been Peter's sword. It was made for him and served him well during our reign and after."

The words caught Caspian by surprise; he didn't think anyone else would have used the royal sword, and to do so more than once. He wondered how often it had been and how it came about but held his tongue; it didn't seem that Edmund would elaborate further on the details and he did not dare ask for fear of seeming impudent.

He watched as Edmund moved away from him, walking down the main path. The younger King paused every few seconds, looking at both sides of the aisle as his eyes scanned the room. He had no idea what Edmund was searching for and was about to ask when the boy suddenly stopped halfway down the path. For a moment, his friend stared at something along the right side before he stepped off and disappeared behind a large suit of armor.

Caspian was puzzled. He left the alcove and traveled the same route until he spotted Edmund moving amongst the treasures. As he approached, he noticed his friend was standing in front of a large oak chest framed by a pair of golden lion statues.

Edmund crouched down to take a closer look at the chest. Like many others found in the chamber, this one was elaborately decorated; images of nymphs and animals were carved into the wood between bands of iron that held the oak panels together. The lid was shut and he saw a lock set into the front of the base. He nudged the lid with his fingers and frowned.

"I don't suppose you have the key, do you?" he asked without turning to look at Caspian.

"Actually, I probably do." The king unhooked a large ring from his belt; before the meeting, he had taken the set of keys from his desk so he could return the Horn back to the chamber for safekeeping. He passed the ring to Edmund, the keys jangling like bells as they rattled against each other. He eyed the lock and then the keys in Edmund's hand; there were over a dozen hanging from the chain and no two were alike. "You'll have to try most of them, I'm afraid; I don't know which locks most of these fit into."

Edmund fingered each key before settling on a short, golden one in the middle of the set. "This one," he held it up so Caspian could examine it, "fits into this chest." He stuck the key into the lock and turned, smiling as he heard a satisfying click from inside. He then removed the key and stood up, turning back to the king.

"And do you know what _this_ one unlocks?" he asked, pointing to a different key.

Caspian studied it, his brows furrowed in thought. The key was simply made, fashioned of iron and with its bow unadorned; it seemed the maker put more thought into its function than design. He had no recollection of ever using it. "I would assume it's for the dungeons."

"It may look it, but it's not. Not exactly." He gave the ring back to Caspian and pressed the iron key firmly into his hand. "Whatever you do, never lose this one."

The king was bewildered. "What does it unlock then?"

"Everything." Edmund grinned widely.

Caspian looked curiously at it, so crude and rusty when compared to the others on the ring. "Are you certain?"

"It was specifically designed that way. No one would ever guess that the plain looking key is the one that opens every lock in Cair Paravel."

The king looked up sharply. "The master key?"

"_A_ master key," Edmund corrected him. "There were four, one for each of us. I hope that's the only one left since you don't seem to know the whereabouts of the other three." He turned his attention back to the chest. Both wood and metal creaked as he carefully raised the lid.

At first glance, the contents of the chest were typical of its surroundings. Edmund ignored the jewels as he reached around the edges and lifted out the tray. Beneath that were more of the same, and he continued to remove everything until all the trays were stacked neatly on the floor next to him. At the bottom of the chest were two boxes, one of which was twice as long as the other. He brought the shorter box out first and opened it, examining its prize.

"Lucy," he called over his shoulder.

The fair-haired girl had been inspecting a pile of rings set on a gilded plate. She turned at the sound of Edmund's voice but did not see him. Lucy quickly picked up two of the rings and pocketed them before she went in search of her brother.

She found the two kings standing over the large trunk. "Edmund, what is it?"

There was a grin on his face as he spun around, a familiar object in his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the dagger. It ran the length of her forearm, with a golden hilt and pommel. With the exception of a few flourishes wrought along the guard, it resembled a miniature version of Peter's sword.

Edmund held it out, the dagger reversed in his hand as he offered the hilt to her. She took it from him carefully, the blade naked and sharp as it passed hands. "So it's still here!" she exclaimed, delighted to see it again. "I thought it was lost forever; it wasn't hanging on the hook the last time we were here."

"It must have been put away after our disappearance," Edmund said. At Caspian's questioning glance, he added, "It's the dagger that was given to her by Father Christmas."

"But—" the king's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the old stories, "the tales say that Queen Lucy was given the cordial."

"Yes, that's right," said Lucy as she examined the dagger. "But this was also gifted to me during that first Christmas in Narnia." She looked up and smiled at Caspian's bemused expression. "Susan wasn't the only Queen to have received a weapon that day."

As Lucy spoke further to Caspian about her first meeting with Father Christmas, Edmund turned his attention to the other box. "Aha!" His cry drew the others' attention, including Eustace. They watched as he withdrew a sword from the chest.

"May I?" Edmund held the sword out and Caspian took it into his hands. He thought it looked similar to Rhindon but with its own distinct features; the grip was wrapped in dark blue leather and the pommel and hilt were both silver. It was only when he pointed the sword up that he noticed something unusual about it. While Rhindon reflected the warm hues of firelight in the room, it was different for this sword; the blade glowed but in a pale color, as if it reflected moonlight or some other silvery light. The metal itself was light and delicate and reminded Caspian of ice or glass.

"It's an unusual sword," he told Edmund as he turned the sword over several times. "I've never seen the like before. Is it Dwarf made?"

"I suspect it is," said Edmund as he took the sword back. "The palace smiths said it looked it, but none of the clans in our time recognized the work."

"How did you come by it then?" Caspian asked.

"It's a long story," and in anticipation of his friend's next words, he added, "but the short answer is that it was a gift." For every mention of their past, it seemed Caspian would have some sort of question about it. Edmund couldn't fault the king for wanting to learn more; there just wasn't enough time in a day to tell him everything he wished to know. His eyes flicked toward Lucy, hoping she would provide a distraction when a movement behind her caught his attention.

Further back, Eustace had been watching the entire exchange. From where he stood, Edmund could see the hands of the younger boy were full of treasure, with a bejeweled chalice in one hand and a thick golden chain in the other. But his eyes were on the rest of them. The King followed his gaze until he found himself staring at the sword in Caspian's hands.

He turned back to Eustace, one eyebrow raised. "Is there something here you fancy, cousin?" he asked. "A sword perhaps?"

Eustace started; he had been so caught up in his thoughts about the room that Edmund's questions took him by surprise. Back in Cambridge, he never cared much about wealth but then again, he had never been surrounded by so many riches before. As Caspian and his cousins busied themselves at the other end of the room, he had been thinking of how useful all the gold would be in this uncivilized land. There was no way for him to return home and if he was to be stuck here, he would need to find some means to afford a decent living.

It was Edmund's exclamation that drew his attention back on the others. He watched as the older of his cousins pulled out the large, shining sword from some place against the wall. Though he knew nothing about such weapons, the look on Caspian's face as the king handled it was enough for him to know it was worth a king's ransom.

He finally tore his gaze away from the sword and forced himself to look at Edmund. "Of course not," he huffed, sounding insulted by his cousin's questions. "I'm a pacifist! Fighting is for fools; only barbarians would do something as stupid as go to war like those bloody Germans." As he paused to take a breath, he remembered bits of conversation Harold and Alberta had discussed with him about politics back home. "And don't think England's that much of an improvement either. We'd be better off as a republic than with the blasted monarchy we've currently got."

"Germans? England?" Caspian looked confused.

"People and countries in that other world, Caspian." Lucy replied, after taking a moment to process the words. It happened whenever they returned to this land; the longer they stayed in Narnia, the less they thought about England and their own world. She knew all the details of their other lives were in the back of their heads, but they seemed so far removed from immediate memory that England seemed more like a dream.

Despite Eustace's outburst about fighting and the war, Edmund remained silent. He gazed steadily at the younger boy for a minute before turning away from him to look down at the trunk beside him. Caspian stood closest to the King and watched as he rummaged inside the chest and finally came up with a dagger, similar in size to Lucy's. Edmund unsheathed the blade and inspected it carefully. From his vantage point and experienced eye, Caspian thought it looked to be well maintained.

Once satisfied with its condition, Edmund did not put the dagger away. Instead, he walked towards Eustace, his steps slow and steady. As the King approached, there was a small flash of fear in Eustace's eyes. The younger boy took a few steps back as he tried to put more distance between them.

"Relax, cousin," Edmund said. There appeared to be a hint of command in his voice and Eustace froze, seeming unable to move. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking."

As the older boy reached out for his hand, Eustace closed his eyes and squirmed, trying to pry his own fingers away. Instead of being struck with the blade as he thought, he felt a soft, smooth object being placed into his hand. Eustace was puzzled; he opened his eyes and found he was indeed holding the dagger, though it was sheathed in a worn leather scabbard.

"What are you doing? I told you I don't believe in fighting! I'm a Republican!"

"Yes, we did hear you the first time," Edmund replied calmly. The younger boy hadn't been impressed when Caspian introduced himself as King of Narnia, telling the Telmarine that he was a Republican. He and Lucy had been standing nearby and both of them worked hard to keep from laughing when the king asked what being a Republican meant. "However, Narnia isn't a republic and skirmishes do break out around here from time to time. It's best to be armed in case you get caught up in one of our _barbaric_ wars."

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Eustace sputtered. "I don't know how to use it!"

"It's only a knife, Eustace. I'm sure you could manage to work with it nicely; it's not as if you don't know what knives can do." Edmund looked away, twisting sideways as he plucked a simple, leather belt off a pile of jewels that sat on a nearby table. "Here, you can wear this to keep the dagger on you at all times. Except when you're bathing and sleeping, of course."

The King paused, allowing his words to sink in. "And do take care when handling it, cousin. Don't think of it as a plaything; it's quite sharp." To make his point, he took the dagger back and with a swift motion, drew it out and drove it straight into the table.

A loud thud echoed in the chamber as the blade quivered where it was embedded in the wood. Eustace's eyes widened as he saw the tip of the blade had sunk into the table by an inch or two. He watched as his cousin wrenched the dagger free and wiped it down on the fabric of his trousers before sliding it back into the scabbard. The King held it out to him and wordlessly, Eustace accepted it.

Edmund patted him on the back. "Good man." As an afterthought, he added, "And don't forget to clean the blade if you've used it. All that blood and dirt will make it extremely sticky to pull out."

A long moment of silence followed. Though he was amused by the exchange between the two boys, Caspian could not but feel a small amount of pity for Eustace. He glanced over at the younger boy and noted he was still too stunned to make any response to his cousin's words.

The King coughed, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "Your sword, your Majesty," he said, offering the blade back to Edmund. The younger man quietly accepted it from him and nodded his thanks. Caspian waited a moment before continuing. "If you are finished, King Edmund, perhaps we can show your kinsman the rest of the castle? As our honored guest, it is my wish for him to be able to find anything he requires should we or any of the staff be unavailable to assist him."

Edmund turned his head to look at him, the traces of a grin appearing on his mouth. "Of course, Caspian," he said politely, "and we thank you for your consideration of our cousin." He settled his features back into a more neutral expression as he looked once more to Eustace. "I think we're all set here, wouldn't you agree?"

The younger boy appeared to still be caught in a state of stupor, staring at his cousin as if he were a stranger. The best he could manage was to make a slight jerk with his chin. Edmund pretended not to see the shock on his cousin's face and he flicked his eyes toward his sister. "Lu?"

The Queen smothered the giggle that tried to escape from her lips; Edmund certainly knew how to put Eustace in his place. "Yes, Edmund," she said, struggling to keep her voice her bland, "I think we're finished here."

He bowed to her with a flourish and gracefully swung his arm out toward the stairs. "Ladies first."

Lucy grinned at her brother and Caspian before she started her ascent. Caspian proceeded directly behind her, waiting until she was more than halfway up before he began his climb. Edmund was right behind him and as he placed his foot on the first step, he looked back into the room.

The remaining member of their group stayed where he was, having made no move to follow them.

"Aren't you coming, Eustace?"

Eustace blinked as he became aware of his surroundings once more. As he realized the others had already left, he quickly ran towards the stairs, fearful of being left behind. In his haste, he paid little attention to the distance and nearly bumped into his cousin.

Edmund quickly stepped aside and with a nod, indicated for Eustace to precede him upstairs. As he brought up the rear, the King noted with satisfaction the younger boy still had the belt and dagger clutched in his hands.

* * *

**Next:** _Much Ado About Eustace_ — In which the Kings and Queen must settle one more matter before they proceed with their plans.


	8. Ch 7: Much Ado About Eustace

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Much Ado About Eustace**

_"Master Rhince," said Reepicheep, "you never spoke a word that became you less. The creature is no friend of mine but he is of the Queen's blood, and while he is one of our fellowship it concerns our honor to find him and to avenge him if he is dead."_

_"Of course we've got to find him (if we _can_)," said Caspian wearily. "That's the nuisance of it. It means a search party and endless trouble. Bother Eustace."_

— "The Adventures of Eustace", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

Lucy thought Eustace had become noticeably quiet after they left the treasure chamber; he did not seem to be paying the slightest attention to anything that went on around him. Concerned by his silence, she attempted to draw her cousin out of his strange countenance. The Queen asked a question here and there, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his reactions. Though he nodded at the appropriate moments or made non-committal answers, it was clear his mind was still preoccupied with other matters.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced down at his side. The dagger her brother had given him was now strapped to the belt around his waist but he did not touch it—at least, he tried he tried not to. Lucy suspected the younger boy was still afraid of the weapon; she noticed that on the few occasions his fingers grazed the sheath or hilt, he pulled his hand back quickly, as if merely touching the dagger would scald him.

It seemed Edmund's words and actions in the treasure chamber had made a considerable impact on their cousin. Though the King had not spoken harshly, he somehow succeeded in making Eustace understand the necessity of carrying a weapon during their stay in Narnia.

She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother deep in conversation with Caspian. Neither king looked at their surroundings with much interest anymore; both of them were familiar with the layout of the castle and the tour had mainly been for Eustace's benefit. Lucy herself was mostly content with what she saw; however much Cair Paravel may have changed now, it was certainly better than the forlorn set of ruins they discovered on their last trip to Narnia. Though she had been prepared to see differences, it wasn't as much as she had expected; it appeared more like what it had been when her family had lived here.

With a shake of her head, Lucy dispelled the thoughts and looked forward. From the treasure chamber, they had taken a circuitous route of the ground floor of the castle. Distracted by her musings, she did not realize their walk had led them back to the entrance of the throne room.

"Well, I think we covered all the important areas of the castle," Lucy said as they stopped in front of the doors. "Do you think you'll be able to find your way around now, Eustace?" she asked him kindly.

"Hmm?" Eustace blinked and looked at Lucy with a start. "Oh, yes. I… I think so." His eyes roamed blindly about the corridor. "I think I'll head back to my room for now. Feeling a bit tired and all. What time is supper again?"

"Seven, in the Great Hall. If you remember, it's down this passageway and…"

"Yes, yes. I remember." He took an unsteady step away from her, turning and looking around until he could see the stairs. "I'll see you later then."

Lucy was still concerned; to her eyes, her cousin did look a bit peaked. "Shall I come with you? Or perhaps one of the fauns can…"

At the mention of one of this country's strange inhabitants, Eustace gave a little shudder. "No, no… won't be necessary," he replied. From the look on his face, it seemed fauns or any other non-human creatures were the last things he wanted to escort him back to his room. "I'll be off now," he said absently, not even looking at her. He then set off down the corridor, passing the others on his way out; he did not stop to speak to them as he took his leave.

Not a minute later, Edmund and Caspian stopped in front of Lucy. Breaking off the discussion with his friend, Edmund looked around. "Did Eustace leave already?"

"Yes," Lucy said, frowning at her brother. "He said he was tired and wished to rest before supper. I think you truly scared him, Edmund."

"There's a first time for everything then," he said, grinning at her briefly before sobering once more. "But truly, Lu, it's for the best. Eustace needs to realize and understand where he is now. Nothing is familiar to him and he should be prepared for anything that can happen here."

Lucy sighed, conceding that he did have a point. At least one good thing came of returning to land once again. After disembarking from the _Dawn Treader_, their cousin had finally ceased his insistence of contacting the British Consul in all his complaints. Perhaps he had begun to accept his current fate, after all. Maybe Eustace was finally coming to terms with the fact that he was stuck here with them until such time Aslan decides to send them back to their other world.

She pushed her thoughts aside for now. With a look at the two kings, she asked, "What were the two of you discussing just now?"

"Eustace, actually," said Edmund.

"Oh?" Lucy said, giving her brother a curious look.

Edmund and Caspian exchanged a quick glance. Not wishing to discuss this in a public setting, the Telmarine pushed open one of the doors to the throne room and gestured for them to proceed inside. Once they stepped through the doorway, he shut the door firmly behind him and turned the lock, ensuring they would be left undisturbed. In a matter of seconds, they traveled across the room and sat down on the steps of the dais that led to the four thrones.

"So what's this about Eustace?" Lucy asked, looking between the two kings.

"We're trying to decide what's to be done with him if the two of us are traveling with Caspian on the morrow."

"Oh," the Queen said, startled. Preoccupied with other concerns, she had not given any thought of how their plans would affect their cousin. "Well, he could come with us, of course."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her. "I highly doubt our cousin wants to have anything to do with us or with Narnia. Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

She did, but thought it was unfair of them to give up on Eustace so soon. "He may change his mind if we ask him."

Caspian coughed, his action interrupting the conversation and drawing their attention to him. "As you know, this will not be a pleasure journey," he said delicately, reminding them of the purpose of their trip, "and begging your Majesties' pardon, but I think your kinsman does not seem as one who would enjoy the rough riding involved as we travel through the woods." He paused briefly before adding, "And while we're speaking of it, has he ever ridden before?"

Lucy looked at Edmund, and the King shrugged. "More than likely not. As much as Harold and Alberta think fresh air is good for their son, I doubt they'd let him get anywhere near a horse." He snorted. "They'd probably think Eustace would come home infested with fleas and flies. No, his interest lies more in reading about animals than actually interacting with them."

"Perhaps a Talking Horse will agree to carry him for this trip?"

Edmund sighed. "Given Eustace's _particular_ disposition, I think we'd be hard-pressed to find any horse—Talking or not—that would agree to bear him willingly."

"That maybe so, but I don't think we should leave him here all by himself," Lucy said. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she tried to picture herself in Eustace's situation. "He's a stranger in a foreign land. How would _you_ feel if it were you and not he, surrounded by all these strange people and creatures you've never seen before? He knows us and trusts us, but I wish he would learn to trust the Narnians as well and see that they mean him no harm."

A strange looked stole across Edmund's face. "I think I know exactly how he would feel, Lucy," he said quietly, eyes locking onto hers. "And I do not blame him for his inability to trust those who are strangers to him."

Caspian stirred, feeling a slight shiver run down his spine as a deadly quiet descended upon the room. Even with the silence, he could see some sort of exchange occurring between the two ancient sovereigns. Whatever Lucy had said obviously struck a nerve and he noted the other King had stiffened slightly beside him.

The Queen gasped as she realized exactly what she said and immediately regretted her choice of words. "Oh Edmund, I'm sorry!" she cried out softly; she had inadvertently reminded him of that which he always longed to forget.

Edmund shook his head, brushing away her concern. He knew she hadn't meant to bring up those memories of his very first days in Narnia. Of his meeting with the Witch. Of his foolishness and betrayal. Nearly two decades had passed since he made that dreadful mistake and with the help of Aslan and his family, he eventually learned to put it behind him. As he looked up, he was startled to find Lucy trembling a little beside him; she appeared more hurt by her own words than he was.

After a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward and reaching out with both hands, drew his sister closer to him. "It's fine, Lu. Truly." He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "Fortunately for Eustace, he's been in good company ever since his arrival here." With a slight smile, he added, "We should be thankful that it is summertime in Narnia, though I'm sure the winters now are not quite as eventful as the first one we experienced in this land."

The fair-haired girl pulled back until she could see his face and a small laugh escaped from her lips; her brother somehow managed to find the right things to say to make her feel better. "He is definitely starting out in a much better position than we were in," she admitted.

Caspian remained silent throughout this exchange as he tried to understand the strange conversation between brother and sister. It finally dawned on him several minutes later what particular topic his friends were discussing. The realization struck him hard and he felt winded, as if some invisible force had suddenly slammed into him.

He had nearly forgotten what the old tales had said about the Four when they first came to Narnia, and of the deeds and trials that took place to end the Great Winter.

If he truly thought about it, the total amount of time he had ever spent in the company of Edmund and Lucy has been about a month; that figure was significantly lower with regards to the High King and Queen Susan. Having only known the Four long after their reign, he would never have believed that King Edmund actually committed those sins against his own family, his subjects and his country.

Much of the original stories had disappeared into the distant past, long before Doctor Cornelius had ever shared them with him up in the tower of the Telmarine castle. Though the tales had been remembered amongst the Old Narnians, none of them presented a completely accurate picture. Not many could remember what was truth or myth; with each retelling, details would have been altered as the stories were handed down to future generations.

However, there was a book in the libraries of the Cair—one that he discovered during the first week he took up residence in the castle—that he had read repeatedly and almost memorized by heart. The slim volume contained a detailed history about the end of the Witch's rule and the fulfillment of the prophecy. Having read it from beginning to end, Caspian knew that Edmund's betrayal was indeed fact and that Aslan saved him through His sacrifice on the Stone Table.

Caspian never expected any of them to ever speak of it, especially in public; it did not seem a topic the Four would bring up so willingly. The king wished he could quietly fade into the background; he felt as if he were intruding on a very private moment between his friends.

"What do you think we should do, Caspian?" asked Lucy. The Queen remained where she was, her head resting against her brother's shoulder with his arm still wrapped around her.

"I am afraid I do not know your kinsman well enough to help you make a decision, my Lady."

"So after all this talk, we seem to be at an impasse," said Edmund with a sigh. He ran a hand absently through his hair as he searched for the best solutions available to them. "If Eustace comes along," he began, outlining his train of thought, "he would likely hinder our journey. And yet, were we to leave him here at the castle, it would probably invite just as much trouble. I suppose we may as well ask him outright which option he prefers since neither suggestion is perfect."

"If your kinsman wishes to join us, I'll see if we can find a horse that will suit him," Caspian proposed. "If he would rather stay here, then we could arrange for someone—one of our friends or someone from amongst the staff—to keep an eye out for him. That is the best help I can offer you, my friends." He then stood up, as if preparing to leave.

Edmund nodded. "Let's do that." Following Caspian's lead, he began to rise from the dais until the older king waived him off.

"Feel free to stay as long as you wish; do not hurry yourselves on my account," he said. "I need to go and speak to my captains and the staff about preparations for the journey tomorrow. After that, I shall head to the stables to personally see about the horses."

"We'll see you at supper then," Lucy said. Her friend nodded and after bowing briefly to her and Edmund, headed for the door. The two children watched as he slipped out into the hall, the door closing behind him with a dull thud that echoed lowly in the room before all was silent once more.

Turning to his sister, Edmund asked, "Shall we retire to our rooms for the rest of the afternoon?"

"In a few minutes," Lucy said. "There's one thing left to do first."

Curious, Edmund watched as his sister reached for the pouch at her hip. Lucy bent her head down and he heard her fumbling with the clasp; her long hair fell forward, forming a sheet of gold that hid her actions from view.

After a moment, she looked up at him again. "I have something for you." She reached forward and took his hand into hers. Lucy pried his fingers open and gently pressed a hard, cold object into his palm.

He looked down and inhaled sharply before quickly looking back up again. "Where did you find this?" he asked, surprised.

"In the treasure chamber," she said, smiling at his reaction. "I found all four of them together on a little plate but I only took the ones that belonged to the two of us."

Edmund silently slid the ring onto his finger. The golden band moved comfortably along his skin until it could go no further. He gazed solemnly at the engraving: the lion rampant of Narnia set above his own personal seal.

"I—" he paused. "Thank you, Lu."

The Queen shook her head. "It is rightfully _yours_, Ed, just as _this_ one," she held her other hand out where her own signet ring glimmered brightly on her finger, "is mine. No other king or queen of Narnia can claim such a thing for themselves."

He nodded even as his eyes were fixed on the delicate carvings on his sister's ring.

"Edmund." Now that they were alone, she dropped the cheery façade she had maintained over the course of the afternoon. There were things she wished to discuss solely with her brother and the time had finally come when they had some privacy to themselves.

The King tore his gaze away and looked up with a frown, noting the serious tone in her voice. "Lucy?"

Lucy glanced up at four thrones on the dais. "I cannot bring myself to sit up there again," she confided, giving voice to the thoughts that had lately troubled her. "There may be four thrones in Narnia once more but they are no longer ours." She lowered her eyes and looked at him. "No matter how much this Cair Paravel is similar to the one from thirteen hundred years ago, it will never be quite the same."

"I know," said Edmund simply. It was difficult now for the two of them to be surrounded by so much evidence of their past lives. With Peter and Susan, the four of them lived and breathed Narnia to the fullest but Lucy had always been in tune with their kingdom more deeply than her older siblings. "That's why you said no to Caspian, wasn't it? When he asked you if you would sit on your throne."

"Yes," she said. "It hurts a little right now because it is Caspian's time to rule, not ours. And even though we knew this on our last visit, it was easier to accept when there weren't so many reminders of the past." She paused and Edmund watched as she fidgeted with her signet ring. "And during our walk around the castle, I realized that almost everything we've seen belongs to Caspian now.

"But this…" she reached forward and traced the worn edges of his ring with her finger, "even though this is a symbol of what once was, it is something that we need not pass down to those who rule Narnia now or in the future; Caspian has his own seal, as will his descendants. These rings are one of the few things left from our reign that we can solely claim as ours."

"Lucy," he began, but before he could say more, she threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"I'm glad you're here, Ed," she said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face against his shoulder. "I don't think I could be happy being back in Narnia without you, or Peter, or Susan beside me."

"There's always Eustace," he reminded her.

She pulled away, laughing lightly as she looked at him. "He is not a friend to Narnia, not yet. But I hope he will be soon." She brought a hand up over her mouth as she felt a yawn escaping her lips. "And like our cousin, I think I could make do with a bit of rest before supper."

Edmund nodded and rose from the dais. Standing, he stretched his limbs, working the stiffness from of his arms and legs. He then turned to Lucy and offered a hand before he gently pulled her up.

"My Lady," he said as he gallantly held his arm out to her. With a small smile, she accepted it and together, they walked out of the throne room and proceeded to the stairs that led to their quarters.

oOo

It was several hours later when all three sovereigns found themselves in the Great Hall once again. During their visit earlier that afternoon, they had seen workers readying the cavernous space for the banquet. It was just as busy and boisterous now as it was then, with even more people in attendance; there was hardly space to move around in between the groups of servants, nobles, townsfolk, and musicians that filled the room.

Even with all the merriment and lively activity, it was neither as grand nor glorious as the feasts Edmund and Lucy remembered from their own reign. This banquet was a little more subdued but it was pleasant enough in its own way. Many of Caspian's subjects came to the feast in hopes of catching a glimpse of the royal guests; word had quickly spread out of the castle and into the surrounding city that the King had returned and two of the ancient sovereigns were with him when the _Dawn Treader_ pulled into the harbor.

As the musicians struck up another song from one corner of the Great Hall, Edmund regained his seat at the High table. It was as far as he could retreat from the music and the din of chatter without making a conspicuous exit. As he nursed the drink in his hand, he could feel the headache starting to recede slowly from his temple.

One very noticeable difference between this feast and the ones he remembered was the sheer number of Humans gathered; there were just so _many_. The throbbing in his head came from the difficulty of trying to remember the names of all the Telmarine lords and ladies that were presented to him, in addition to the various Talking Animals and other Creatures of the court as well. While he kept a look of polite interest on his face as he met one courtier after another, all he could hope for was to escape the crowds as soon as possible. He never did enjoy this part of his royal duties and in the past, had left this role for Susan and Peter to deal with. His elder siblings were much more suited to playing host and hostess, Susan with her charm and gracefulness and Peter as the great and noble King of them all.

A familiar laugh caught his attention. He looked down to see Lucy performing the very duties he had just escaped from. After their somber conversation in the throne room, he was pleased to see her behaving more like her usual self again. She was surrounded by a small group of Telmarine nobles and appeared to be quite interested in what they were saying. He could tell she was truly listening to them from the way her head bobbed up and down and her eyes were focused so attentively on whoever was speaking to her. In their time, the valiant Queen was known for her regard of her people, to listen to them and to speak on their behalf amongst the four monarchs. It was clear that his youngest sister had not lost this precious skill as they traveled between worlds.

Edmund took a sip from his goblet and surveyed the room. He saw a small group of Telmarine lords deep in conversation with a centaur and a Bear. In the corner, several fauns were in the midst of playing a jaunty melody on their flutes and pipes while Red and Black Dwarfs were beating on drums in time to the music. A few of the younger ladies of the court—he thought he saw a Dryad or two amongst the Humans—laughed and danced to the rhythm. He smiled, pleased to see that after just three years, both Old and New Narnians seemed to be getting along rather well under his friend's reign.

As for Caspian himself… Edmund turned his head, his gaze directed at the far end of the table. It was there he found the king, sitting in one of the many chairs left vacant by the nobles that were mingling around the room. Lord Hazan was seated to the king's left while Trumpkin sat on his right. All three had been ignoring the festivities around them once the music and dancing began; Edmund knew they were still discussing the plans the king set for tomorrow.

"Well, that should be the last of them, I hope."

The King swung his head just in time to see Lucy returning to the table. She dropped into the seat beside him and reached for her own goblet, draining most of its contents in a single gulp. She set the cup down and a Satyr approached the table, discretely withdrawing the Queen's goblet for a minute before returning it to her, full of wine once more.

Edmund raised an eyebrow at his sister. It was most unlike her to consume that much wine in one sitting, never mind she did so with just one sip from her cup. "That wasn't very ladylike, Queen Lucy."

"Are we channeling Susan now, my Lord?"

"I think our royal brother and sister would both agree that such behavior does not befit a Queen of Narnia," he teased.

She laughed. "I don't think Peter would agree completely but yes, that does sound very much like something Su would say. Only she'd look like this as she said it." Edmund chuckled at the very prim and proper expression that now graced her face; it would fit perfectly on his older sister but looked rather out of place on his younger one.

Lucy took a smaller sip from her replenished goblet. In a lower voice, she said, "Between ourselves, I think if I have to greet one more courtier, I shall truly go mad." She shook her head. "I don't know how Susan managed this so well in our day. It's bad enough remembering names from one Narnian court, let alone another one. That's one thing I don't miss about being queen."

"What are you two going on about?"

The King and Queen looked up at the sound of the voice. They turned their heads to watch as their cousin climbed the steps that led to the dais. As the younger boy approached, he looked down at the table, taking note of the different people and creatures that sat there. Lucy motioned to the empty seat beside her, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Nothing you would understand," Edmund replied. He noticed his cousin had a flushed look on his face and his breathing was uneven. It was subtle but he could see the other boy was panting a bit. "Where have you been? We had to open the feast without you; Caspian waited as long as he could before giving his speech, but we couldn't wait forever."

"I went to get some air first," Eustace said. "It's too stuffy in this castle." He was unwilling to give either of his cousins the satisfaction of knowing he had woken up late and gotten lost in the castle yet again. Most of what Lucy had shown or explained to him in the afternoon had already been forgotten and he refused to ask the unusual creatures running about the castle for directions.

Edmund raised an eyebrow but did not press the matter further. Instead he waved a hand toward the waiting attendant.

The Satyr stepped up to the table and set a goblet down in front of the latecomer. Without looking at its contents, Eustace raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip. Barely a second later, he choked on his drink and spattered it out, almost spraying Lucy in the process.

"What is this ghastly stuff?" he asked as he looked around for something to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.

Edmund reached over and examined the other boy's goblet, sniffing at the liquid remaining in the bottom of the cup. The color and smell matched the contents of his own drink. "It's probably a summer wine from Archenland," he said, looking to the Satyr for confirmation.

"It is, Sire," the Narnian said with a slight smile. "'Twas a gift from King Nain's ambassador when he visited in the spring."

"Disgusting," Eustace muttered before adding more loudly, "And it's way too strong."

"On the contrary," the King replied amiably; the wine seemed to temper the normal irritation that arose whenever he dealt with Eustace. "Archenland's summer wines are very light; there's no need to dilute it with water the way we do with the winter ones."

Eustace ignored him, choosing instead to cast his eyes about the table. "Isn't there anything _normal_ to drink around here?"

"This _is_ a normal drink for Narnians. You have much to learn about our country, cousin." Edmund then turned his attention to the Satyr. "Would you please bring water and perhaps juice for our kinsman?"

The Narnian nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "Right away, King Edmund." He made a half bow to the King and descended from the dais, disappearing behind a side door. The attendant returned a few minutes later, carrying several flagons and a goblet on a large silver tray.

Eustace watched as he tilted one of the flagons, pouring an amber-colored liquid into the cup. The Satyr placed the goblet in front of him and bowed before stepping back from the table. The boy looked at the cup and after a long pause, turned his head to look at the Satryr. "What's in this?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"'Tis cider, my lord. Made from the apples in the orchard just beyond the castle walls."

Before he could ask another question, Eustace realized his cousins were staring at him. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with their attention. As one, Lucy and Edmund raised their goblets and waited for him to do the same. With a bit of reluctance, he held his own goblet up.

Once all three cups were in the air, Edmund said, "To Narnia and to Aslan." Lucy echoed her brother's words while the younger boy muttered half-heartedly under his breath.

Eustace slowly brought the goblet close to his face and sniffed it. The liquid inside indeed smelled of apples. He took a small sip and his unease melted away as he recognized the familiar taste on his lips; the Satyr was true to his word. Peering over the rim of his cup, he watched as Lucy sipped delicately from her goblet. "You're not old enough to drink that vile stuff."

"Technically, there isn't an age restriction here, Eustace," Edmund drawled. "But for your information, Lu is quite of age to be drinking wine. We all are." The King lifted his brimming goblet to Eustace. "Cheers, then," he said, saluting the younger boy with a wink before draining its contents in one try. He flashed a wicked grin at his sister and cousin as he set the cup down.

"Edmund!" Lucy admonished, shaking her head at him. "Tsk tsk, brother. If Peter were here…"

He snorted and waved a hand toward her goblet. "Pot. Black," he said, pointedly reminding her of her earlier behavior. "Besides, Peter wouldn't do a thing; he and I have both had worse. Unlike our dear brother, I can hold my drink quite well. Remember, Sister, it wasn't _I_ who woke up with a hangover on the mornings after the victory feasts with the fauns."

Lucy made a face at her brother as she conceded the point to him. Edmund laughed, knowing he had a secured a small victory; he didn't think he'd be as lucky the next time they discussed such intimate observations about their elder siblings.

"What is _that_ lot up to?"

Eustace's question broke through his musings. Edmund followed the boy's gaze toward the other end of the High table where Caspian and his advisors were still deep in discussion. "They're finalizing our plans for tomorrow. Which reminds me: will you be coming?"

"What plans? Where are you going?" Eustace looked suspiciously at his two cousins. Somehow, he didn't think he was going to like anything either of them suggested.

"Ed and I will be riding out with Caspian to the north and west of Narnia," Lucy said, speaking up before her brother could answer. She had seen the weary looked that crossed Edmund's face for the briefest of seconds and decided to allow him a reprieve from the younger boy's endless questions. "We'll likely be gone for a few days," she continued, "possibly a week, depending on how often we'll need to stop and rest."

"Horses?" Eustace wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I take it they're not civilized enough to have trains around here."

Edmund sighed and ignoring his cousin's last comment, rejoined the conversation. "It's up to you whether or not you wish to join us. Otherwise, you can stay here at the castle and wait for us to return."

"I refuse to join in this mad romp of yours," Eustace said, his response and tone of voice clear indicators of his decision. After being aboard that horrid ship for weeks, the last thing he wanted to do was travel through more of this wild country. And on _horses_ no less!

"But wouldn't you want to see what the rest of Narnia is like, Eustace?" asked Lucy. "This is such a beautiful land and there's so—"

He cut her off. "Absolutely not," he huffed.

So that's that. Edmund shrugged and glanced at his sister, a silent '_I told you so_' conveyed on his face. "Have it your way, then. But know that if you stay, there are a few rules you'll need to abide by."

"Very well," the boy replied, seemingly unconcerned by Edmund's warning.

"_Eustace_," the King said sternly. He was prepared to impress upon his cousin the seriousness of following castle rules when he noted Lucy staring at something behind him. He turned to see Caspian rising from his seat; it appeared the council had finally reached an end.

The Telmarine king strode purposefully toward them. "Ah, there you are, Eustace," he said, smiling brightly as he greeted the boy before including his friends in his gaze. "Have all of you been enjoying the feast? I do hope everything has been to your liking."

"It's been lovely," Lucy assured him, returning his grin. "To be here, watching all these people and listening to the music… it's brought back some wonderful memories," she added a bit wistfully.

Edmund carefully watched his sister as she spoke and was relieved to find the smile on her face to be genuine. Despite the good time they were having, there had been a slight possibility of the feast bringing sadness to Lucy as well; sitting at the High table was yet another reminder of the past.

Once assured that Lucy was fine, he then turned to Caspian and looked at the other king thoughtfully. "I'm glad to see to see that after three years, your subjects seem rather harmonious with each other," he said, nodding towards the Telmarines and Old Narnians below.

The king laughed. "They are now, but not at first," he admitted. "In my first year as king, the rift between Narnian and Telmarine was still great, and it took a lot of effort to finally bring them together. As a matter of fact, I have the war with the Giants to thank for that. It helped to bridge the gap between our two peoples and brought them together since we were all fighting for the same thing." He looked across the hall, smiling contently. "I am proud they've all adapted and the country is no longer divided."

"It is a very good thing indeed," Edmund agreed. "I don't think I've seen the hostility and fear the Telmarines had of the Old Narnians from our last visit."

"Indeed, my countrymen are less superstitious about the Narnians than they were before the Revolution." Caspian bent his head down, positioning himself between Edmund and Lucy. "I hope it's not too late to advise you to watch out for some of the Telmarine lords," he cautioned lowly. "Good men they are, but a few of them can talk your ear off." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I think some of them just like to hear themselves talk."

Edmund groaned a little. "Your warning came a bit late, I'm afraid. I've already had the _pleasure_ of speaking with one or two of them," he said, looking around until he spotted the men in question.

The other king followed his gaze and chuckled. "Ah, I see what you mean. My apologies, Edmund, for not cautioning you sooner." After a moment, he turned his attention back to the High table. The relaxed look faded from his face and was replaced with a more somber expression. "Trumpkin and Lord Hazan have informed me that the preparations for tomorrow's journey have been completed."

"Excellent," said Edmund. His eyes fell on Eustace briefly before he spoke again. "And you needn't worry about finding a horse for our cousin. Eustace has decided to stay at the Cair while we're away."

"A fine choice," Caspian said solemnly. "Perhaps you would like to explore the castle grounds and the city outside these walls, Eustace? I will speak to Lord Octern and arrange for someone to show you around." He read the apprehension on the young boy's face and quickly added, "a Telmarine guide, if it pleases you."

Despite the assurance of a human escort, Eustace still appeared skeptical. He opened his mouth to protest but the king wished to settle the issue as quickly as possible. "You are our honored guest, Eustace," Caspian interjected smoothly, "and as such, you are due every bit of hospitality Narnia has to offer. And speaking from experience, I think you would find it helpful to have a guide that can explain all the different customs to one that is new to the land."

Eustace could find no words to refute the king's reasoning. For once, Caspian surprised him; everything the king said sounded quite logical to him. Though he was loath to admit it, he was pleased to hear himself spoken of as an honored guest.

"Oh, very well," he muttered, looking away from their faces. He then turned his attention to the plate of food in front of him. Eustace picked up his fork and knife and stared down with a scowl. He jabbed at the slices of venison and pushed them away, toward the far side of his plate until the meat teetered along the rim, nearly falling onto the table. With less trepidation, he speared several pieces of vegetables onto his fork and popped them into his mouth.

As he was engrossed with his supper, the younger boy missed the exchange that occurred above his head. Had he looked up, he might have taken offense at the expressions that appeared on the faces of the two kings and queen.

All three sovereigns wore looks of relief to varying degrees.

Caspian was satisfied that the boy chose to stay at the Cair; it was easier to keep his friends' kinsman entertained within the bounds of the castle and city than it would be to locate a suitable mount for an inexperienced and difficult rider.

Though she knew Eustace's decision was likely for the best, Lucy could not help feeling somewhat disappointed. A small part of her hoped he would come and see a bit of Narnia as her family had known it.

Given his observations of the other boy all summer, Edmund had recognized early on what choice Eustace would ultimately make. Like his sister, he too thought this was probably the best course of action and yet, he could not help but think that it was an unwise decision as well.

He had given much thought to the matter all afternoon and the conclusion was always the same. The King was quite sure that wherever Eustace was, trouble would certainly follow.

* * *

**Next:** _To One's Own Journey_ (tentative) — In which the Kings and Queen finally set off on their journey while an English schoolboy begins to learn of Narnian hospitality.

**A/N:** Apologies once again for the long delay of this chapter. I had been trying so hard to post this sooner but being sick for well over a month put a dent in that plan.


	9. Ch 8: Divergence and Departures

**Bound by Duty**

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to the estate of C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the plot and the original characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Divergence and Departures**

_"The others all voted for going _on_ in the hope of finding land… Instead of producing a better plan they had the cheek to ask me what I proposed. So I just explained coolly and quietly that I had been kidnapped and brought away on this _idiotic_ voyage without my consent, and it was hardly _my_ business to get _them_ out of their scrape." _– From the diary of Eustace Scrubb, 3 September 1942

— "The Storm and What Came of It", The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_

oOo

Eustace had just managed to get his boots on when a knock on the door made him pause. He frowned and made his way across the room, hobbling in his steps as his feet slid around loosely inside his unlaced shoes. With a scowl on his face, he yanked the door open.

"Good morn, cousin," Edmund said, his eyes traveling up and down as he appraised the younger boy's apparel. His gaze paused briefly at Eustace's feet, noting the untucked trousers and the laces that hung limply along the sides of his boots. "Did I interrupt you?"

"So you've noticed, have you?" the younger boy said irritably, sarcasm evident in his reply. He turned away before the King could answer, shuffling along until he reached a chair and sat down heavily into the seat. From the sound of footsteps he heard, he knew Edmund had entered but he continued to ignore the elder of his two cousins. Instead, he bent down and quickly jammed the cuffs of his trousers into his boots before lacing them up in a careless manner. Not for the first time that morning did he wish he could wear his own shoes—as well as his shirt and trousers—but the servants had taken everything away to be cleaned.

After discovering his familiar English clothes were missing from his room, he had been forced to rummage through the contents of the wardrobe. An extensive selection had been provided for him, ranging from plain cotton shirts to bright silken cloaks. After perusing all the different garments, Eustace arrayed himself with the first items that caught his eye. He did not care much for the navy hue of the tunic but it was the bright, golden thread that decorated the sleeves and hems that drew his attention. A pair of ivory trousers hung beside it in the wardrobe as if both items were part of a set, and he pulled it out without a second thought.

When he finished with his shoes, he looked up again, taking careful note of Edmund's attire as he raised his head. Despite whatever titles Caspian and these Narnians claimed the Pevensies have, it was clear even to his inexperienced eye that his cousin certainly did not dress like a king. He could not deny feeling a certain amount of satisfaction on finding he was more finely dressed than Edmund.

While Eustace wore what he thought would be appropriate for _very important_ people in this strange land, the older boy was more muted, both in dress and demeanor. The King wore a simple cream tunic belted at the waist and a pair of dark brown trousers. For all that Eustace would privately grouse about his shoes, he did not envy his cousin's choice of footwear. He himself chose the simplest pairs of shoes he could find, a pair of front-laced ankle boots. Edmund, on the other hand, wore a much taller pair that nearly reached his knees. After a quick glance down, Eustace noted the other boy's shoes were neatly laced on the side, the leather strips pulled taut between the holes as the laces crisscrossed upward from foot to knee and knotted securely at the top.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, pulling the door shut behind him as he followed Edmund out and stepped into the corridor.

"Well, Lu had already gone downstairs so I thought I'd see if you had as well," Edmund replied, ignoring the petulance he heard in the question. The King kept his voice pleasant and casual, betraying no hint of the true purpose of his visit.

When the welcome feast of the previous evening finally began to wound down late into the night, he had excused himself and followed Eustace out of the Great Hall. Keeping some distance between them, he had quietly observed the younger boy's movements as Eustace attempted to make his way back to his room. To Edmund, it was clear his cousin had not paid attention to Lucy's advice and directions earlier that afternoon. At every intersection, the younger boy paused for a full minute, debating to himself before eventually choosing a path to travel along; several times, he ended up back where he started.

After trailing his cousin for nearly a half-hour, Edmund had been on the verge of revealing himself when Eustace finally selected the right corridor that led to the old guest wing. He waited until the younger boy was safely ensconced in his room before stepping out of the shadows. The King sighed; what would normally have been a few minutes' walk from the Great Hall to the wing ended up taking thrice as long. It was then he resolved to escort his cousin to breakfast the following morning.

As they walked almost companionably down the hall, Edmund made sure to pause whenever a new passageway loomed ahead. With a tug on his cousin's sleeve, he gestured to a tapestry that depicted the great Tree of Protection and pointed out the unusual scrollwork of a bronze chandelier that hung above another corridor. He continued remarking on other things of interest and subtly questioned Eustace on those particular objects, assuring that the other boy remembered the landmarks they had passed. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Edmund thought his cousin should be able to find his way back with less difficulty than the night before.

The doors to the Hall were partially open and they could hear voices from within as they approached. There were guards stationed at the entrance and they immediately snapped to attention when they caught sight of the two boys. Edmund waived them off as they raised their arms and paws, ready to salute him. He nodded at each of them briskly before entering, with Eustace trailing just a few steps behind.

Several tables were set out, each one running the length of the hall. Narnians—both Human and Creature alike—were gathered around them, some sitting, others standing as they ate or talked, huddled together in small groups. None of them noticed the boys as they quickly and quietly traveled along one wall, heading for the dais on the far side of the room.

Lucy and Caspian were already seated at the high table, the King at his customary place in the center with the Queen to his right. To Caspian's left were two empty chairs, and the remaining seats were filled with various members of the Council. Edmund and Eustace stepped onto the dais and as they reached the table, the lords and ladies rose and bowed.

"Please, sit," said Edmund as he took his seat next to Caspian. Eustace approached the remaining chair and sat down when the rest of the courtiers did so. "My sincere apologies for my tardiness."

"Was anything amiss, King Edmund?" Caspian asked politely.

"Not at all," the King assured his friend. "It was nothing of importance." From the corner of his eye, he caught a glance from Lucy and subtly shook his head; he would explain things to her later.

Once they were seated, several attendants carefully slid in between the kings and Eustace and set down platters of food for the latecomers.

Eustace looked at the offerings in front of him. "Real food, finally," he murmured quietly, letting out a sigh of relief. Though he longed for food that reminded him of home—of the Vitaminized Nerve Food and the vegetables Alberta made every night from their little garden—this at least was recognizable fare.

"Did you say something, Eustace?"

Edmund's voice broke his reverie and he nearly jumped in his seat. "Nothing," he muttered as he looked up.

Beside him, the King shrugged. "Eat up, then," he advised as he dug his fork into his eggs and bacon. "It'll be some time before you can get a meal like this back in England again." He smeared a thick dollop of strawberry jam on his buttered toast and took a large bite out of the corner, savoring the salty-sweet taste in his mouth. "I can't remember the last time I've had a slice of toast this good."

Lucy smiled at her brother. "Everything tastes better when you've not had it in a while." She then turned to Caspian, noting her friend looked a little bemused by the exchange. "There is a war going on in that Other World. When it began some years ago, we were forced to evacuate from our home; that's how we ended up finding our way into Narnia." She paused and sipped her tea. "It doesn't seem like it will end soon and it's been difficult to obtain even basic necessities."

"How so?" asked the king, curious and always eager to learn more about his friends' other world.

"For many years now, we've lived with rationing in Spare Oom; the availability of goods keeps changing frequently, especially food." The Queen frowned as she tried to remember what she read from the newspapers nearly a month (possibly a week by English reckoning) ago. "If I recall correctly, recent changes included a decrease in sugar rations while the allotment for cheese had increased. The amount we are allowed to get may change from week to week; other times, it can be months before the rules are updated again."

"It depends on which of the supply routes have been cut off," Edmund explained as he speared a thick slice of bacon onto his fork. "That is why the timing of our return could not have been better. Even a simple dish of bacon and eggs is a kingly feast over there."

Caspian nodded. "I will have someone inform the Cook of your compliments, King Edmund." And with a knowing smile, he continued, "And I trust you and Queen Lucy have found your rooms to your liking as well?"

"Oh yes!" Lucy replied happily before finally bringing up the question that had been on her mind since the previous day. "We've been meaning to ask you about it. Not only do the rooms look exactly as how we left them so long ago, but how did you know to put us in the correct apartments? I don't recall ever mentioning anything about the old Cair Paravel to you during our last visit to Narnia."

The older king laughed, pleased with her reaction. "As I mentioned before, it had been Aslan's doing. The Lion was with me when I toured this castle for the very first time." He paused and swept a glance around the hall, remembering. "He had brought me into the royal wing and allowed me a few moments to explore each of your chambers. Though he never expressly stated which suite of rooms was yours, it wasn't difficult to guess once I examined some of the belongings inside." He turned to each of his friends, smiling at them. "I thought it should be right that you have your old rooms back during your stay."

"And what about the rest of the wing?" Edmund asked as he returned his cup of coffee to the table. "Have you taken Peter's rooms for your own then?"

Caspian shook his head, his golden curls bouncing lightly as he moved. "My chambers are in another wing of the castle. For now, Queen Susan and King Peter's rooms are vacant." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I-I think I would like to give Queen Susan's chambers to the lady that will one day be my Queen," he confessed, a bit embarrassed at revealing his plans for the future. "I had considered taking King Peter's rooms for my own but after looking around, I found it…" he paused again, searching for the right word, "overwhelming."

Edmund nodded, understanding. The High King's apartments were the largest accommodations in the entire castle; their family home in England could fit comfortably inside the space. During their reign, it had been a longstanding joke amongst the siblings comparing the size of Peter's rooms to the size of his ego.

"So you'll wait until you're ready to settle down then," Lucy concluded, smiling warmly at Caspian as he nodded.

"And as for _your_ rooms," here, the king looked shyly at his friends, "well, I was thinking of turning them into a nursery or a child's room… or perhaps they'll become accommodations for other members of the family."

There had never been a need for a nursery in the old days. Of his siblings, Edmund had always assumed Susan would be the first to marry given the endless number of suitors that came to court her. Even Peter, with his impressive list of titles and rank, did not come as close to marriage as the elder Queen had. From time to time, they talked amongst themselves about betrothals, children and the succession but it had simply been just that – idle talk, and nothing more. There had never been a suit that survived long enough to warrant further and more serious discussion about the future of their reign and the possibility of a non-sibling succession.

Edmund shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. He had spent enough time thinking about the what-ifs after their last visit; knowing what _did_ occur after his family chased the White Stag was heartwrenching enough.

"I don't see why you wouldn't turn our rooms into the children's rooms," he said, finally rousing himself from his musings. "It would certainly be the most sensible thing to do. In the meantime, Lucy and I appreciate having them in their current state."

Lucy bobbed her head in agreement. After seeing Cair Paravel in ruins, neither of them ever thought they'd come back to find any part of the castle as whole as it appeared within their memories.

"I'm glad to hear it." Caspian then turned his attention to his other guest. "And what about you, Eustace? I trust you slept as well as their Majesties? Is your room comfortable and to your liking?"

The younger boy was in the midst of chewing a slice of plain toast when the king turned to address him. He swallowed his bite of bread and took a sip of water from his goblet before answering. "It's certainly better than bunking in that thing you call a ship," he grumbled.

Despite the insult, the king grinned though the other boy did not see it. "I am pleased that you approve of your quarters then. Narnia is known for its hospitality and I would not wish for you to think otherwise." He caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. "No more for me, friend," he said, twisting in his seat and shaking his head as an attendant approached with a large platter of baked goods. "If I eat any more of Cook's delicious muffins, I will be unable to get on my horse without help." His words were met with chuckles from others that sat near him.

"I think I'm done as well," Edmund added as he set his knife and fork down. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and turned to his fellow king. "And while we have some time, I should head upstairs and make sure everything's packed and ready for our ride. By your leave, Caspian?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the answer was given. "Certainly, King Edmund." Caspian silently rebuked himself for the lapse, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the deference his friend had shown him. He knew it was part of the usual court etiquette when they were in a public setting but he still found it mildly disconcerting.

Edmund nodded once before pushing his chair back and standing up. His actions attracted the attention of the others at the table; as the various courtiers began to rise, he checked their movements with a small gesture of his hand, curtailing the formality. Lucy turned her head slightly as he walked past; he squeezed her shoulder lightly and she smiled at him in return.

"Don't tarry too long, my Lord," she called out to his retreating back, "else I fear we may take our leave without you."

He chuckled to himself at her gently teasing words. They both knew full well that such a thing was highly improbable; he was not merely a king, but a soldier as well. Being prepared and on time were lessons drilled into him as part of his training.

As he exited the Great Hall, Edmund heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He paused and turned to see who had followed him out.

"Eustace." With a bit of effort, he managed to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Finished breakfast already?"

The younger boy shrugged carelessly. "There wasn't much on the table that I cared to eat," he said.

Edmund wasn't sure how to respond to such a claim, except that he disagreed on the matter entirely. To be fair, Narnian cuisine was quite a departure from the food his cousin had grown up with, whether it was Aunt Alberta's cooking or the meals prepared at that peculiar school of his. Given how much time they spent at sea and now in Narnia, he thought the younger boy would have been better acclimated.

The two boys fell silent as Edmund led the way to the former royal wing. He turned sharply at the next right, ducking through a nondescript door that led into an old servant's passage; his family had used the shortcut frequently to get to their rooms in times past. As their footsteps echoed in the narrow tunnel, the King mused silently about how Eustace had invited himself along on this errand. Edmund wasn't terribly surprised; the other boy had often done something similar over the last few months in Cambridge. Today, he was more interested in why his cousin chose to follow him; he wondered if Eustace was tagging along for idle curiosity or if he had some other purpose in mind.

As they exited into one of the main corridors again, the other boy looked askance at him and said, "You're probably wondering why I'm following you."

"The question did briefly cross my mind," Edmund admitted, wondering if his own face gave him away. He could have lied but there was no point in doing so and he preferred giving honesty when he himself expected it of others.

A look of smug satisfaction flitted across the younger boy's face before fading quickly. He grinned and with a whistle, began to shove his hands against his sides before he remembered two important things: the trousers he wore weren't his and there were no pockets sewn into them. He covered his mistake by brushing his tunic with his palms, as if trying to smooth out the wrinkles in the silky fabric.

Eustace waited but the King did not rise to the bait. After a minute passed, he could stand it no longer. "Well?"

"What, Eustace?"

To _his_ mind, it should have been obvious. "Don't you want to know why?"

"I assumed if it was important enough, you would tell me in your own time," replied Edmund. "Far be it for me to demand an answer from you."

The brown-haired boy thought of sticking his tongue out at his cousin but held back; despite the _barbaric_ (he silently thanked Edmund for supplying such a fitting word from the previous day) nature of his surroundings, doing so seemed both undignified and childish and he did not wish to appear so. He decided to be generous and cede the victory to Edmund.

"Well, if you simply _must_ know," he failed to notice how Edmund raised one brow at him, "there's not much to do around here and I want to see what your room looks like." He couldn't help but listen in on the kings' conversation over breakfast and the subject of his cousins' rooms intrigued him; naturally, his curiosity was piqued.

"I suppose you can have a look," Edmund said, albeit reluctantly, "but really, it's not that interesting."

As they entered the old wing, it was the set of double doors that first caught Eustace's eyes. His gaze then traveled the length of the corridor, eyeing several other doors set into the wall before returning to rest on the first entryway once more.

"That used to be Peter's room," the King said, noting the subject of his cousin's attention. "Susan's was over there," he gestured at a different door before pointing to one at the other end of the hall, "and Lucy's is the very last one."

They stopped in front of a door between Susan and Peter's rooms. "And here we are."

"Majesty," came a feminine, slightly nasal voice from below them.

Eustace blinked and looked down before quickly jumping back in surprise. He would have fallen over in the midst of his retreat had he not felt something solid from behind, its presence and bulk keeping him upright.

Edmund had been alert and acted quickly. He reached out and with a firm grip on the other boy's arm, steadied him until he regained his balance. Despite Eustace leaning hard and heavily against him, the King kept his footing with his feet spread apart to compensate for the additional weight. After a few moments, he released his hold and turned to the great Cat at his feet.

"Temeri," he greeted the Leopard as she rose on all four paws. "Good morn."

"And a good morn to you, Sire." She turned her green-grey eyes onto the Human beside the King. "Your pardon, sir. I did not mean to startle so."

"I-err-that is—" Eustace squeaked incoherently as he attempted to recover from his shock. "It's fine," he eventually bit out.

"My cousin, Eustace Scrubb," Edmund said, his voice unfailingly polite as he made the introduction.

"A kinsman," Temeri purred as she slinked forward, circling the younger boy slowly as she inhaled his scent.

Eustace couldn't help but shudder as he felt her warm body brush against him. For a leopard, she was unusually tall; her head nearly reached his shoulders. He jerked his head back as her tail swung up towards his face.

"He smells neither like you nor Queen Lucy, Majesty," the Leopard remarked to Edmund as she stepped back, her examination completed.

Eustace opened his mouth to protest her observation but Edmund cut in before he could speak. "It's a good thing then, isn't it?" the King said, grinning. He stole a glance at Eustace, who bristled at the words and appeared even more affronted than he did before. "Your job would be more difficult if we all bore the same scent."

"It would indeed," Temeri agreed as she purred again, this time in amusement. "The Human guards would not find it troublesome, but _we_," she lashed her tail in emphasis, "do not sense things the way your kind does."

"Are you the only one on patrol this morning?" Edmund asked, looking about the wing and seeing no others but themselves. "Have the others been reassigned since we are departing today?"

"Kildar was called away a few minutes ago; he will be back shortly," the Leopard said. "We are on duty here for the rest of our shift. As for the coming days," she paused, stretching her forelimbs out in front of her, "I have not spoken to my Captain yet, but there will likely be a light patrol in this wing until your Majesties' return." She then retreated from the door, moving aside and clearing the way for them to pass.

"We won't be long." Edmund nodded to her briefly before turning the handle and opening the door.

Eustace gasped sharply as he stepped inside. When he had been shown to his quarters, he had grudgingly admired the grandeur of his room but it was nothing compared to what he saw now. At first glance, his cousin's room appeared to be nearly as large as the ground floor of his house. The furniture was arranged in small groups, as if there were several rooms inside this grand one but with no walls between them. A massive fireplace was set into one wall with a few armchairs and a small table gathered around it, creating a comfortable and cozy retreat. Against the opposite wall stood a large wooden desk, its top partially covered by stacks of papers and thick volumes of books. And from where he stood, he faced the back wall with its tall windows. As he looked through the leaded glass, he could see bright blue skies and the verdant treetops of the woods that covered the land, stretching out towards the horizon.

"Th-this is your room?" he asked faintly as the older boy entered the room after him.

"Part of it," Edmund acknowledged as he stepped around Eustace, moving away from the door and towards the desk. The King sifted through a pile of papers before straightening the stack and setting it to the side.

Brown eyes darted around the large chamber. "But where's your bed?" While there was room enough for such a large piece of furniture, he saw no sign of where Edmund slept.

"In there," the older boy replied absently, waving his hand toward the wall. He kept his attention on the desk, opening a drawer and examining its contents.

Eustace looked to where the King pointed and finally noticed the door; it was designed to match the rest of the wall and only with a careful eye could he make out the seams and hinges. The handle was fashioned of a dark metal and it was barely visible against the darkened paneling.

He looked at Edmund, who paid him no notice, and then turned back to the wall. With a shrug, he made his way across the room quietly, his steps muffled by the rushes on the floor. After one last glance at his cousin, he pushed the door open and watched as it swung backward into the room, slowly revealing what lay inside.

Eustace stepped across the threshold and his eyes widened at the sight before him. This second room was slightly smaller than the outer room and at its center was a massive four-poster bed. He circled the room slowly and noted other pieces of furniture including a side table, more chairs and another hearth. A slight breeze brushed against his skin and he looked around until he found its source: a pair of wide doors set into the western wall. As he approached the doors, he saw they were slightly ajar; with one hand, he pushed them open further and soon, he was afforded a clear view of the wide terrace on the other side. Eustace then stepped back, turning away and looking into the room once more. He spotted two more doors but before he could do more than gaze at them, a voice broke through his musings.

"Really, there's nothing to look at here."

Eustace jumped, startled by the appearance of his cousin; he did not hear the older boy enter. "That bed is nearly as big as the spare room back home," he managed to say.

"Is it?" Edmund turned his attention to the object of discussion. "Hmm." His head was tilted to the side as he studied the bed, eyes traveling along the frame from the top of the canopy down to the base of the columns. He summoned a vision of the spare room in the Scrubbs' house and mentally set it on top of the current view. "I suppose you're right. Other than that, there's nothing remarkable about it. It's just a bed, Eustace."

"Just a—" Eustace twisted his head to gape at Edmund but the other boy no longer stood beside him.

Instead, the King approached the bed and picked up a bundle of dark fabric that was set on top of the mattress. With a flick of his wrist, he unfurled it and threw the cloak across his shoulders, fastening it with a small, golden brooch. He then walked around the bed to the other side, retrieving the sheathed sword that was propped against the table. Edmund strapped the weapon to his side before picking up a dark leather satchel and slinging it over his shoulder.

"That should be everything," he murmured, more to himself than Eustace. As he looked up to find the other boy staring back at him, he remembered there was one more thing he needed. "Ah yes…"

He turned back to the bed and lifted one of the many pillows that rested against the headboard. Nestled amongst the silken sheets, the blade of the dagger gleamed brightly as the metal was exposed to the morning light.

"You keep a _knife_ under the pillows?" Eustace's voice was incredulous as he watched his cousin pick up the blade and tucking it into the side of his boot. "And why the devil are you stowing it there?"

"Dagger," Edmund corrected him. "It's always good to have an extra weapon handy. If the sword gets lost in a fight, I can still attack or defend this way. And speaking of…." The King looked up, eyes gazing sharply at him. "Where's the dagger I gave you?"

Eustace flinched as he remembered the events in the treasure chamber. "It's in my room," he said defensively. "I didn't see the need to carry it to breakfast. And besides, I thought this castle was supposed to be a safe place."

"Safe?" The King raised his eyebrows. "Cair Paravel may be the most guarded place in all of Narnia, but that doesn't mean it's safe."

He stared back in disbelief. "So you expect me to carry that _thing_ around all the time?"

"I do," said Edmund. "As comfortable as Lucy and I are in Narnia, even we would not be so foolish as to walk around the country unarmed. She'd tell you the same thing if you'd ask her." He shrugged. "The people may seem friendly (and I'm sure they are) but in truth, we only know and trust a small number of them. This is not the same Narnia I once knew and I cannot tell you who or what is actually safe around here."

Eustace watched as the King knelt down, reaching for something beneath the mattress. A few seconds later, Edmund rose and he held his hand out to Eustace. "Here, take this."

The young boy looked down and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was in Edmund's hand. "You're mad," he said, shaking his head and fighting the instinct to step away. "Absolutely mad."

"Take it, Eustace," Edmund said; from the tone of his voice, the words seemed more like an order than a suggestion. "Despite what you may think, your safety and well-being here _is_ a concern of mine and Lucy's."

"Just how many of these things do you have hidden in this room?" Eustace demanded as he grudgingly accepted the short knife. He briefly wondered if Lucy was as irrational as her brother but dismissed the thought as absurd; ever since they arrived in Narnia, he found her to be the most level-headed person in this world.

"Enough," the King replied shortly. He walked towards the terrace and pulled the doors shut. "I'd rather we have gone back to your room to retrieve the other blade, but I think it's nearly time to go. For the time being, keep this one with you; the other dagger is of better make but at least you're armed for now."

He turned around and noted the sheathed blade now hung awkwardly at Eustace's side. Edmund nodded approvingly and gestured toward the door, indicating the younger boy should exit first. He then followed closely behind and the two of them were soon in the hallway again.

"One of the pages arrived with a message for you, King Edmund," Temeri said, rising when she caught sight of them. "The traveling party is to meet in the courtyard of the northern gate."

"My thanks, good Leopard." He paused and adjusted the straps of his satchel. "Well, I'd best be off then."

"Aslan guide your journey, Sire."

Edmund smiled at her words. "I'm sure he will, Temeri." He inclined his head at her in farewell before turning away and heading towards the stairs.

The Leopard then looked to the other boy, her feline eyes staring unblinkingly at him. "And a good day to you, Master Eustace," she said as she bade him farewell. She took up her position once more, her paws planted firmly in front of Edmund's door as she sat back on her haunches.

To Eustace's ears, her words sounded like a dismissal. He hesitated for a moment before he bobbed his head at her, mumbling incoherently. He then ran after Edmund, slowing down when he finally caught up with him. He did not know where this northern gate was and did not want to start the day off by getting lost yet again.

They reached the courtyard in a matter of minutes. Even before they arrived, they heard the chatter and noise of the crowd that had already gathered at the gate.

Edmund paused at the entrance, surveying the scene. His eyes roamed about as he searched for familiar faces. His gaze fell on Caspian first; despite the large number of people and creatures standing around, it was only a matter of seconds before he spotted his friend.

The golden-haired king was talking to a soldier when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned his head to see the two boys walking towards him and excused himself. "Ah, there you are, Edmund. We were just waiting for you."

"Am I late? I apologize if I've held up the party."

The Telmarine king shook his head. "Not at all. It is not yet time and I am waiting for the grooms to finish up with the horses."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Right here, brother." The sound of hooves clattering on stone grew louder as they looked to find Lucy already on her steed and riding up to meet them. "You're to ride this one," she said, holding up the extra set of reins she held and gesturing to the chestnut stallion that drew up beside her bay mare.

Edmund took the reins from her and as he prepared to mount, the Queen turned to Eustace. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Eustace? Narnia can be seen at its best during the summer and the weather is perfect for riding through the countryside."

The younger boy emphatically shook his head. "Absolutely not," he firmly replied.

Lucy sighed but did not press him further; she had tried her best and knew it was time to just let the matter drop.

"That reminds me." Caspian stepped back and gestured at a small knot of Telmarines that stood nearby. At the king's signal, a boy detached himself from the other men and hurried over.

"Your Majesties." He bowed first to his king and then to Lucy and Edmund. As he raised his head up, Edmund was able to get a better look at him. The boy appeared to be about his age, with dark hair and equally dark eyes. "How may I serve?" He spoke with the clipped accent of the Telmarine courtiers, though it was less refined.

"Eustace," Caspian turned to address the younger boy, "allow me to present to you Lord Hazan's nephew, Aren. He has agreed to be your guide around the castle and the city while we are away."

The newcomer smiled and dipped his head slightly at his king's guest. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Eustace," he said.

The others looked from Aren to Eustace, holding a collective breath as they waited for the boy's reaction. A full minute passed before they finally had their answer.

Eustace looked at Aren, his eyes scrutinizing the other boy as if he were a museum exhibit instead of a living being. "You'll do, I suppose," he eventually said, dismissive and not caring who else had heard him.

Edmund sighed, unsurprised by his cousin's discourteous response. "Please excuse the behavior of our cousin," he said, apologizing on behalf of his family to the young Telmarine. "He is unaccustomed to the ways of this land and as you can see, has not taken our visit to Narnia very well."

"It is well, King Edmund," Aren said, shaking his head. "I took no offense. I have witnessed such reactions before from foreign visitors that have stayed with my family." He smiled. "Many are surprised by what they find here when they first come to Narnia."

"Indeed. Even so, you have our permission to speak plainly to him should you find his behavior is in need of some correction."

"Edmund!" Lucy gently admonished her brother as she nudged the mare closer to him.

"I am merely covering all the bases, sister," Edmund said with a wink at the other boy.

Aren laughed. "I understand, King Edmund." And then, to Lucy, "You need not worry, my Lady. On my honor, your kinsman will be treated with the respect owed to an honored guest of our King."

Lucy could not help but smile back at his words. "Thank you for offering to keep Eustace company while we're away."

"I'm right here," Eustace interjected loudly, annoyed to be spoken of as if he were not standing in front of them.

"Yes, you are." Edmund leaned down and spoke in a low voice, "And while you _are_ here, permit me to remind you to do try to stay out of trouble. And _be nice_ to those you meet."

Eustace scowled fiercely and before he could counter his cousin's words, the sound of a horn interrupted all conversation in the courtyard.

"That's the signal," Caspian called out as he looked up from talking to Trumpkin. The king gave his Regent one last instruction before swinging into the saddle of his Destrier.

Both the Dwarf and the groom stepped away, clearing the path ahead for the horses. The rest of the traveling party were already mounted and queued up at the gate, waiting for the three sovereigns.

"See you in a few days, Eustace," Lucy said as she turned her mare towards the gate. " I hope you will enjoy yourself while we're gone. And thank you, Aren, for doing this; my mind is more at ease knowing our cousin is in good hands."

The young man bowed. "You honor me with your words, Queen Lucy. I hope you will find me worthy of such praise upon your Majesties' return."

Lucy smiled and nudged her horse, guiding it forward until she reached the two kings that awaited her in front of the gate. Edmund deftly steered his mount a little to the side, providing a space for Lucy's mare between his horse and Caspian's.

"Ready, my friends?" Caspian asked once Lucy's horse fell in line with his stallion.

Edmund looked to his sister and after a moment, the Queen nodded at Caspian. "We are."

The Telmarine king then cast his eyes around the courtyard, his gaze traveling from the men and beasts waiting patiently behind the three monarchs, to his trusted Regent and advisors that looked on confidently further back. Eventually, his eyes drifted to the two boys standing off to the side; a look of excitement and anxiousness appeared on the taller boy's face while the other stared back with disinterest.

These were his people, ready and willing to do what was necessary to protect their country. He felt a flush of pride welling up inside him; as he looked upon his subjects, he was immensely proud and honored to serve as their king.

He turned away, now looking forward again. The road was spread out before him, winding its way to the north and west into the woods, towards Beruna. Caspian lifted his face towards the sky and sent a silent prayer to Aslan, asking for the Lion's blessing on this journey.

After a moment, he raised his arm up before swiftly bringing it down, slicing the air in front of him. The sound of another horn broke the solemnity in the courtyard and the king's escort stirred at the signal. Caspian looked to Edmund and Lucy at his side and as one, the three spurred their horses forward.

From a distance, the pair of boys watched as the two kings and queen passed under the gate and out of the castle. The rest of Caspian's party followed behind their king, one by one riding or marching through the arched entryway. A sense of quiet and gravity permeated the yard. The soldiers and courtiers filed out silently; the only sounds that could be heard were the hoofs, paws and booted feet that struck the ground.

It was only after the last member of the king's retinue rode through the gate did conversation and activity resume once more. Slowly, the courtyard emptied as members of the court dispersed and the castle staff returned to their duties.

"Well, Master Eustace," Aren looked to his charge, "have you any place in the city that you wish to see? It is a lovely day for a stroll through the town. Tomorrow is Market Day and some of the traveling vendors will have already set up their stalls in the city. What say you?"

Eustace shrugged. "I don't care where we go so long as it's not on a boat and I can get out of this bloody castle."

The Telmarine boy wrinkled his brow. "_Bloody castle?_" he echoed, confused by the term. He looked up and saw nothing but gleaming, white walls all around them. "How do you mean?"

Eustace shrugged again. "Fancy not knowing that," he muttered, not wanting to expend the energy clarifying his words to this stranger. Between this and trying to explain to Caspian what being a Republican meant, he decided the education system in this country was hopelessly in need of reform.

The younger boy kicked at a pebble on the ground before looking up at the curious face of his guide. "So let's go then."

"To the town you mean?"

Eustace rolled his eyes. "That _was_ your suggestion," he answered pointedly. "I've had enough of this castle already."

Aren nodded solemnly though his eyes gleamed with amusement. "Very well, Master Eustace." He set off towards the same gate that the king's party traveled through minutes before. "This way, if you please. There is a path from this side of the castle that leads down into the city. I daresay the market stalls shall be open by the time we reach the square."

Eustace watched his retreating back for several seconds before he finally followed in the other boy's footsteps. Together, they passed under the arch and out towards the rest of Narnia. From the courtyard, the gate framed the silhouettes of the two boys until one of them stopped and pointed westward. Together, they turned off the main road and onto another path.

So focused as they were on their descent to the lower city, neither boy noticed the figure that slipped out of the courtyard shortly after them. Sharp eyes observed their movements carefully as the man trailed after them; he purposefully left a considerable distance between himself and his prey so as to not raise any suspicions.

He smiled as he mentally replayed the conversation he overheard between the boys. Things could not have been more perfect had he had planned it himself. Truly, there was no better place to carry out his orders than at the busy markets of Cair Paravel.

* * *

**Next:** _Journeys and Destinations_ (tentative) — In which there is one road that recalls the past while another leads toward the future.

**Footnotes:** Assuming the Pevensies and Eustace were pulled into Narnia in August 1942, I looked into the rationing rules within that timeframe. From my research, the weekly allotment for sugar was 8oz as of August 9, 1942 (down from 1lb on July 26). Cheese was limited to 4oz as of June 1, but was doubled as of July 26.


End file.
